Reminiscências
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: COMPLETO. Todas as pessoas conservam para sempre lembranças, mesmo que esquecidas, elas estão lá guardadas na memoria. Kenshin ainda não conhece as verdadeiras lembranças de Kaoru, mas ele está prestes a descobrir...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, essa é só uma tentativa de fazer um fic um pouco mais sério e sombrio.

" Reminiscência"

Capítulo 1- Shima, o garoto do passado.

Um garoto de cinco anos de idade, corria feito um furacão em direção ao lago. Ele sabia que sua irmã tinha um pouco de medo de passar na velha ponte. Isso lhe dava uma boa vantagem, conseguiria pular na água, antes que ela o alcançasse.

Conforme chegava perto da margem ia se livrando de seu gi e hakama. O menino subiu em cima de grande pedra e se jogou no lago. Rindo e espalhando água por todos os lados.

O sol de verão tinha aquecido a água, transformando o lago em um perfeito convite para a diversão. As cores do fim da tarde, fizeram do céu um perfeito retrato.

As histórias de guerra contadas por seus pais, pareciam tão distantes. Ele não entendia a razão dos homens ficarem brigando, não quando existia tanta diversão no mundo.

Sua irmã era alguns anos mais velha, tremia de medo toda vez que tinha que atravessar a velha ponte de madeira sozinha. Porém tinha prometido aos seus pais que tomaria conta do pequeno, o que não deixava de ser uma tarefa árdua.

Quando o alcançou ,pegou o óculos que estavam jogados na grama e se sentou, sorriu ao ver o pequeno brincando na água. Ela tinha só oito anos, mas era muito responsável.

"Shima, não deveria jogar seu óculos por aí. Isso é muito caro... O papai tem que mandar fazer em outra cidade, sabia?" Não obteve nem mesmo uma resposta, ele estava muito entretido em seu próprio mundo para se importar com as chateações de sua irmã. Ela sabia disse, sorriu, deixando que Mishima brincasse.

Tranqüilamente, levantou o rosto, sentindo as raios vermelhos-dourados do sol em seu rosto, suspirou e começou a folhear o precioso livro que tinha ganhado de presente de seu pai. Um livro sobre uma princesa, ela adorava esse tipo de conto.

Ele jogou água na direção dela, soltou uma gargalhada gostosa da cara que sua irmã fez.

"Kaoru-chan. Pare de ler e entre na água. Está uma delícia, bem quentinha . Vem, vem." Shima jogava a água para todos os lados. Kaoru tentava se esquivar dos ataques do pequeno.

Ela até tentou ficar brava com o menino que queria molhar seu livro, mas não conseguiu, ele era simplesmente encantador. Mesmo assim balançou a cabeça, fazendo sinal de negativo, seu rabo de cavalo acompanhou o movimento.

"Não, eu prefiro ler o livro que o papai me deu, e não pense que nós vamos ficar muito tempo, logo vai escurecer e o ele vai ficar furioso se nós ficarmos fora de casa à noite."

Kaoru esperou mais algum tempo enquanto Shima se divertia, porém, percebeu que o tempo começava a mudar, um vento gelado passou por ela. Fazendo com que Kaoru se levantasse.

"Vamos agora Shima, está começando a esfriar..." A garota ofereceu as roupas para ele. Ele fez uma careta, pensando em contrariar sua irmã, mas o vento gelado passou pelo garoto também, fazendo com que batesse levemente o queixo. Era hora de voltar para casa, Kaoru ficava perigosa quando era contrariada, e sempre arranjava um jeito misterioso de conseguir uma shinai, o menino era esperto o bastante para concordar com ela e se livrar de ganhar uma pancada de shinai na cabeça.

Geralmente, nessa hora do dia os dois deveriam de estar treinando, mas o garoto era terrível. Conseguia escapar de seu pai com uma facilidade absurda. Por todos os lados, Shima era cercado de mimos e regalias.

Quando era bebê, foi descoberto que tinha um problema na visão, não enxergava muito bem. Ele começou a usar pequenos óculos feitos sob medida. Seus pais se sentiam culpados. E o cobriam de regalos.

Sua irmã era sua maior amiga. Sua protetora.

"Sempre obedeça a sua nee-chan,..." Ele ouvia diariamente o seu pai dizer. Kaoru sorria, e o perseguia com uma shinai em punho quando ele resolvia desafiá-la. Ela sempre se dedicou mais a arte de kenjutsu do que Shima.

Queria aprender todos os segredos do estilo que seu pai ensinava, o Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Kaoru sonhava em ser uma mestra quando crescesse, e por saber kendo ela exibia um certo ar de superioridade.

Os garotos da cidade ficavam loucos por ela, mas por enquanto, Kaoru fugia das aulas de culinária, ikebana e aulas sobre como ser uma ótima esposa, ainda era muito cedo para isso. Ela queria se divertir com seu irmão e aproveitar os momentos de sua infância . Seus pais não impunham nada, era muito gostoso ouvir o som dos risos invadindo o dojo Kamiya.

"Shima seu cabelo está todo para cima." A menina soltou uma gargalhada enquanto secava o cabelo dele, quando mais ela tentava abaixar, mais em pé o cabelo ficava. Kaoru colocou o óculos no rosto dele, esperou que o menino vestisse completamente a roupa.

Logo, Shima já estava vestido e correndo em direção da ponte. O menino não tinha paciência para esperar por sua irmã. Passou rapidamente pela ponte e encontrou um inseto do outro lado, logo ele esta debruçado sobre o bichinho verde. Kaoru sabia que ele seria um cientista quando crescesse.

"Hey, me espera moleque...Ai eu odeio essa ponte. Ela balança toda a vez que eu dou um passo." Kaoru segurou na corda com força, Shima já a esperava outro lado com aquele sorriso elétrico no rosto. Ele tinha conseguido pegar o inseto verde nas mãos e segurava cuidadosamente para que não se assustasse e voasse.

"Vamos, vamos, ai como você é devagar Vem logo ver o que eu achei, Kao- chan." Os olhinhos dele brilhavam.

"Lá vem você de novo com esses bichos nojentos...Aiiii que coisa, Shima eu esqueci o livro lá na margem do lago. Você fica sozinho aqui um minutinho que eu já volto pode ser?...Obedeça sua nee-chan, Shiminha."

Ele balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal positivo, estava interessado demais no bichinho pra sair daquele lugar, Kaoru percebeu que era seguro deixá-lo sozinho por um instante, sem que o menino aprontasse alguma coisa.

Ela correu até a margem do lago, o seu precioso livro estava lá, caído na grama. Se Kaoru perdesse aquele livre teria um ataque histérico, tinha sido um presente de seu pai, e valia muito para ela.

Kaoru voltou para a ponte, dessa vez atravessou sem pensar muito. Estava realmente escurecendo, Kaoru podia até ver seu pai esperando no portão do dojo, com um belo sermão preparado.

Parou no meio do caminho quando percebeu que Shima não a estava acompanhando.

"Shima, eu não pedi para que você me obedecesse?...Shima." O garoto não estava lá, ou tinha se escondido ou provavelmente estava caçando mais algum bicho por aí.

Mais uma brincadeira, foi o que Kaoru pensou. Estranhamente, ela sentiu uma sensação que parecia subir por suas pernas e lhe arrepiava por dentro. Um vento gelado passou por Kaoru novamente.

"Shima." Ela perguntou devagar enquanto abria caminho por entre algumas árvores.

A voz dela tremeu um pouco.

"Shimaaaa...Pare de brincar e venha logo."

Kaoru não ouvia nada...Nenhum sinal de Shima, mesmo se fosse uma brincadeira do garoto. Kaoru estava angustiada , ela sentiu as lágrimas se formando de verdade.

"MISHIMA KAMIYA." Kaoru gritou, sua voz ecoou pelas árvores.

"Não tem graça nenhuma. Apareça por favor. Você está me assustando." Kaoru agarrou o livro contra o peito. Um ruído de galho quebrando fez com que ela desse um pulo.

"Shima?? É você?" Kaoru deu alguns passos na direção do ruído. Não havia nada alí. A tensão dentro dela era muito grande. Tudo que ela enxergou foi um objeto caído no chão. Seus olhos se arregalassem, por um segundo seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Kaoru ficou paralisada.

O óculos de Shima, banhado em sangue.

Kaoru pegou o óculos do chão, sentiu o sangue pegajoso em seus dedos finos. Seu livro caiu no chão, agora já não parecia tão importante assim. Ela entendeu do que se tratava. Seu irmão estava ferido, mas sentiu um medo indescritível e incontrolável. Não conseguia se decidir sobre o que deveria fazer.../...Preciso do papai, agora.../...Kaoru escolheu pedir ajuda.

E ela correu. Correu como nunca tinha feito antes em sua vida. Ela se odiou por estar correndo de medo, mas não podia evitar...não conseguiu evitar.

"SHIMMMMMMA." O grito desesperado de Kaoru quebrou o silêncio do fim de tarde, ela segurou o óculos de seu irmão nas mãos. Seu precioso livro tinha sido esquecido no meio daquela floresta. O lugar de brincadeiras, que um dia a pequena Kaoru chegou a pensar que fosse uma floresta encantada, agora lhe amedrontava até os ossos.

"Shima"

Kaoru acordou assustada, suando frio. Sensações horríveis que sentiu durante o pesadelo ainda estavam presentes dentro dela. Ela tremeu, mas agradeceu por ninguém ter invadido seu quarto.

Estava com medo, mas não tinha a menor vontade de explicar sobre seus pesadelos, pelo menos não agora . Sabia que Kenshin andava na sua cola, querendo saber a razão de estar tão distante e de ter tantos pesadelos nos últimos dias.

Sabia que eventualmente, teria que contar sobre seu passado, assim como Kenshin fez contando sobre Battousai, Tomoe e todas as outras coisas.

Fazia tanto tempo que não sonhava tanto com aquele garoto, ela não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido. Só lembrava que algo muito ruim aconteceu o menino que amava muito, mas não lembrava direito o que aconteceu depois que Shima desapareceu, somente algumas lembranças distorcidas vinham a sua mente de vez em quando.

Mas tinha certeza de que o desaparecimento de Shima foi o estopim para o fracasso do casamento de seus pais. Nunca mais sua casa nem família tiveram paz depois daquele dia. Seus pais só brigavam, discutiam. Tentavam disfarçar, mas Kaoru escutava as conversas alteradas pelas paredes finas do dojo. Se amavam, mesmo assim não existia mais harmonia entre seus eles. Tantos desgostos logo levaram sua mãe à morte.

Se não tivesse abandonado Shima naquela floresta. Kaoru suspirou, fechou os olhos com força, era com se fosse responsável por tudo. Ironicamente, ela se sentia o contrario de tudo que Kenshin pensava que ela fosse...Uma menina boa, se ele soubesse como ela se sentia de verdade...

Depois daquele dia, foram só despedidas. Shima, sua mãe, alguns anos depois seu pai, até mesmo Kenshin naquela noite de vaga-lumes...Ela já nem conseguia mais dizer adeus para mais ninguém...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, desejou que não houvesse nenhuma memória em sua mente. Como queria acreditar que o passado das pessoas não importava nenhum pouco. Mas como podia acreditar nisso, quando seu próprio passado ainda a machucava

Kaoru respirou fundo para que não começasse a soluçar, se Kenshin escutasse faria um drama e um milhão de perguntas. Perguntas que não estava disposta a responder ainda.

O sol ainda estava longe de nascer, Kaoru teve medo de dormir e sonhar de novo com aquele maldito dia. Ela se levantou, e foi até a cozinha, silenciosamente para que ninguém a escutasse. Encheu o copo de água e bebeu, acalmando-se.

O fogo da vela balançou. A temperatura na cozinha caiu drasticamente, Kaoru sentiu o frio em seus ossos.../...Ah não de novo, não...por favor.../...

Kaoru teve aquela impressão de ter visto alguém passar pelo corredor. Ainda tentou ser otimista, querendo acreditar que provavelmente fosse Kenshin que tinha acordado. Ela balançou a cabeça, era isso, a sensibilidade dele era incrível, por mais que Kaoru tentasse ser discreta, ele sabia de tudo que acontecia na casa.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru caminhou até o corredor, a temperatura parecia ter caído mais ainda. .../..A qualquer minuto agora.../...

"Por que você me esqueceu?"

Kaoru estava certa, a voz de criança fez com que Kaoru derrubasse o copo. Ela paralisou, respirando amedrontada.

"Nee-chan, por que ele tinha tanto o ódio no coração?" Kaoru viu seu irmão parado no corredor. O rosto pálido, quase azul, frio. Kaoru não pode conter o choro e o arrepio em sua espinha...Mortos não caminham entre os vivos, é errado...

"Me perdoe Shima, me perdoe, eu não sei" Kaoru fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça, escorregou sobre seu joelhos. "Me perdoe, a culpa é minha foi toda minha.."

"Por que isso está acontecendo depois de tantos tempo? O que significa? Eu sinto muito mesmo, Shima." Ela permaneceu ajoelhada no corredor, chorando sozinha.

"Ele quer fazer a inocência acabar mais uma vez, Kaoru." A voz dele era baixa, sofrida, sussurrada. Ela levantou a cabeça, olhou fixamente para o garoto que desaparecia pelo corredor. Podia jurar para si mesma que tinha sido só um sonho ruim, não fosse pelas pegadas molhadas que o garoto deixou no chão.

"Salve aqueles que ama Nee-chan. Ele está de volta."

Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, mas não conseguia se mover, nem gritar, estava amedrontada demais para tentar qualquer coisa. Porém , passos fizeram com que Kaoru tentasse se recompor, a pressa fez com que o vidro do copo quebrado, entrasse na palma de sua mão, sangue escorreu da ferida, seu coração acelerou ainda mais.

"Senhorita Kaoru?" Os olhos de Kenshin se arregalaram assustados quando viu sangue nas mãos de Kaoru. O que diabos ela estava fazendo no meio da noite ajoelhada na porta da cozinha?

"Meu Deus o que aconteceu? A senhorita está bem?" Kenshin percebeu o estado de choque em que ela se encontrava, as mãos frias, o coração acelerado. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Kaoru, tocando sua mão delicadamente. Kenshin sentiu que Kaoru não se importava com o ferimento, ela estava impressionada com outra coisa. Algo que Kenshin não estava conseguindo enxergar.

"Senhorita Kaoru?"

Ela não respondeu, continuou encarando o corredor. Como iria dizer para ele que estava vendo pessoas mortas andando pelo dojo.../..Hey Kenshin aquele é meu irmão que morreu a dez anos atrás, ele voltou pra me dizer alguma coisa.../...As clinicas psiquiátricas era lugares horríveis e faziam coisas medonhas com os "pacientes", ela não queria ir parar em lugar daqueles, mesmo que estivesse louca de verdade.

Kenshin olhou para trás, para tentar entender o motivo de Kaoru estar tão fascinada como o corredor escuro. Não viu absolutamente nada. Kenshin respirou fundo, talvez todo o Jinchuu de Enishi tinha afetado Kaoru mais do que ele imaginou.

"Senhorita Kaoru?" Kenshin levou a mão ao rosto dela.

"Kaoru" Sem senhorita, e com uma voz firme. Kenshin obteve a atenção de Kaoru. Não era a primeira nem a terceira vez que ele a encontrava assim naquela semana. Kenshin tentava ao máximo respeitar a individualidade dela, mas nos últimos dias, Kaoru andava muito estranha. Ele nunca a tinha visto tão distante assim antes.

Os dois se olharam por um longo instante. Kaoru então se deu conta do ferimento em sua mão e da mão quente de Kenshin sobre sua bochecha.

"Ahhh.. eu estava com sede e deixei o copo cair, foi só isso. Eu estou bem Kenshin. Obrigada pela preocupação." Kaoru sorriu falsamente, Kenshin se calou, simplesmente tratou de limpar e atar o ferimento na mão dela.

"Não precisa agradecer este servo. Vou acompanhar a senhorita até seu quarto. Venha" Kenshin se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para ela, mas Kaoru não respondeu, continuou ajoelhada.

"Está bem, está bem, este servo resolve de outro modo."

Kenshin se abaixou e pegou Kaoru no colo. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro de surpresa. Porém, em seu estado de carência, apreciou o gesto afetivo. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e deixou ser levada no colo dele até seu quarto.

Ele gostou de sentir, o corpo de Kaoru envolvido por seus braços, mas não gostou de vê-la tão abatida e fragilizada. Mal sabia Kenshin, que aquele gesto carinhoso, trouxe um pouco de paz a noite perturbada que ela estava tendo.

Chegando no quarto, o ruivo a deitou no futon, cobrindo-a com um edredom. Logo a jovem estava adormecida. Kenshin não deixou o quarto, se sentou ao lado dela, sua mão calejada envolvendo a mão da jovem mestra.

"Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Não sei o que acontece, mas nunca permitiria que alguém levantasse um dedo para feri-la. Ninguém vai tirar você de mim, Kaoru." Kenshin encostou suas costas na parede, nem que precisasse fazer uma vigília secreta toda a noite, não permitiria que ninguém se aproximasse.

"Mas eu não sou estúpido. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo.." Ele disse tão baixo, para si mesmo.

Kaoru apertou a mão de Kenshin, novamente ela estava perdida no mundo dos pesadelos.

"Shima..."Kaoru deixou que esse nome escapasse de seus lábios. Olhos dourados brilharam ao escutar esse nome, não sabia quem era esse tal de Shima, mas estava cansado de escutar esse fantasma assombrando o sono de sua Kaoru.

De uma forma ou de outra obteria respostas, por enquanto tudo que podia fazer era ficar ao lado dela enquanto sonhava com outra pessoa.

Continua...

N\A: Olá, então o que acharam do começo meu fic misterioso? Por favor, deixem um review se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, não é de meu interesse usar a historia, e os personagens de Nobuhiro Watsuki para fins comercias e lucrativos.

"Reminiscências"

Capítulo 2 – Dúvidas.

"Shima era extraordinário, acho que eu nunca conheci outro garoto como ele. Era pequeno. Seu desenvolvimento físico estava atrasado perto dos outros garotos de sua idade, mas isso nunca foi um problema para o menino elétrico que ele era. Nem sequer se incomodava por usar óculos, mesmo que os outros garotos caçoassem dele... Na verdade, ele ficava todo convencido porque meu pai mandava fazer os óculos especiais para ele em outra cidade." Kaoru sorriu, se lembrando do rostinho serelepe do menino quando queria aprontar alguma arte. Ela respirou fundo e continuou tirando mais algumas flores perfumadas e coloridas de dentro do balde com água.

A fumacinha dos incensos tomava conta do ambiente, enchendo o ar com um cheiro doce. Kaoru continuou a recitar suas lembranças.

"Bom, por isso papai não insistiu que ele fosse o sucessor no estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Shima estava mais para cientista do que para qualquer outra coisa. Sua inteligência era impressionante. Você acredita que quando ele nasceu, os médicos estavam desacreditados? Disseram que ele só vingaria por milagre. Minha mãe ficou meio paranóica com a saúde de Shima, mas nada mais sério do que uma gripe forte aconteceu durante a vida dele. Ele era uma criança frágil, mas todos estavam lá para protegê-lo de qualquer... mal." Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ela não pode mais continuar. Passou um pano úmido no nome escrito na parte superior da lapide:.

"Ahh... Bem melhor agora, não acha? Parecia que eu não vinha aqui há séculos."Kaoru se levantou. "Obrigada por escutar a minha historia, mas todos no dojo devem estar preocupados comigo... eles ainda não sabem dessa historia que eu te contei meu amigo." Kaoru olhou mais uma vez para os três túmulos, seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão. Os três lado a lado.

"Miauu..." O gatinho se espichou, espreguiçando-se. Essa foi a única resposta que Kaoru obteve de seu paciente amigo. O bichano escutou toda a historia aconchegado ao seu lado.

"Olha, eu agradeço a atenção, mas eu nunca fui a maior fã de cães e gatos, entende?" Kaoru pegou o gatinho, levantando-o até a altura do seu rosto, para que pudesse ver a carinha dele. "Apesar de que você é tão bonitinho... Shima ia gostar de você"

"Miauuuu..." Manhoso, o filhotinho fechou os olhos, ronronando.

"Ai..." Kaoru sentiu seu peito apertando com a idéia de abandoná-lo ali, com o tempo chuvoso e frio como o daqueles dias. "O dojo já está cheio de gatos mesmo, o Kenshin fica dando comida para metade da população felina de Tókio. Vamos embora logo, mas não conte essa historia para ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto, ok?..."

Como era de se esperar, o gatinho respondeu miando. Kaoru se curvou mais uma vez nos túmulos de seus amados pais, agradecendo por tudo que fizeram por ela, e rezando para que suas almas estivessem em paz.

Fez o mesmo no túmulo de Mishima Kamiya, mas lá, um vento gelado fez com que se arrepiasse e ela não se demorou. "Mais uma vez meu querido irmão, eu sinto muito por todo o mal que te aconteceu e... Shima... sinceramente, peço perdão por ter te deixado sozinho na floresta justo quando você mais precisava de mim... Descanse em paz." Ela fechou os olhos e rezou por ele.

Uma intensa chuva caia sobre Tókio naquele dia, a semana toda estava cinzenta e sombria. Em raros momentos, no meio da tarde, os raios de sol conseguiam atravessar as nuvens negras, e a chuva dava uma merecida trégua, o que era bom porque a umidade não permitia que as roupas secassem por completo, e o quintal do dojo havia se tornado uma enorme poça de lama a maior parte do tempo. Isto deixava as crianças extremamente descontentes, por não terem onde brincar. Suzume e Ayume aprontavam travessuras dentro de casa, mas sem a energia de sempre. A monótona tranqüilidade tomou a cidade e o dojo Kamiya também, já que até mesmo o inquieto Yahiko estava gripado e febril, e não podia treinar.

"Onde ela está?" Com um olhar sério e compenetrado, Kenshin se perguntava aonde Kaoru poderia ter ido tão cedo. De dentro do quarto da jovem mestra, ele observava a chuva pela pequena janela, a cortina estampada balançando para dentro do quarto por causa do vento. O ruivo fechou os olhos inalando o rastro do delicado perfume que circulava pelo ar, vindo do cobertor dela.

Kenshin havia passado a noite ao lado de Kaoru, velando silenciosamente enquanto ela descansava. Durante toda aquela sinistra noite, ela teve terríveis pesadelos, chamando insistentemente por 'Shima'. Pouco antes de amanhecer, Kenshin se entregou ao sono, o que o fez perceber que não era mais o mesmo Hitokiri Battousai do passado, que a idade estava pesando em suas costas. .../...O inverno promete ser rigoroso esse ano.../... Foi tudo o que pode pensar antes de sentir o calor de um cobertor ao seu redor, e adormecer profundamente como tão raras vezes acontecia.

Muito tempo depois, ao despertar, Kenshin deslizou a porta do quarto de Kaoru deparando-se com Yahiko sentado no degrau da varanda, observando desolado a insistente chuva. "Bom dia, Yahiko. Por acaso sabe dizer aonde a senhorita Kaoru poderia ter ido tão cedo?"

"Boa tarde, Kenshin, a Fei..., Kaoru foi até o centro da cidade comprar os ingredientes para o jantar." Yahiko se levantou. "Ela não quis que eu a acompanhasse porque eu estou com essa febre" O menino acrescentou em meio a espirros.

"Oro... Jantar? Mas este servo nem preparou o almoço e ela já está preocupada com o jantar?" Kenshin estava confuso.../... nós havíamos combinado de ir a cidade juntos, pensei que Kaoru fosse me esperar.../... Parecia desapontado.

"Kenshin, seu tonto, devem ser umas três horas da tarde. Eu não sei o que você e a Feiosa ficaram fazendo a noite passada, mas os dois acordaram tarde. Eu mesmo tive que preparar o café da manhã." Pela feição de Yahiko, o café não tinha sido uma experiência agradável.

"Três horas? Este servo não percebeu..." Kenshin não costumava dormir até tarde, havia passado centenas de noite em claro e nunca perdeu a hora do café da manhã. Ele se deu conta que sua percepção não era mais a mesma. Talvez não tivesse dado a devida importância ao alerta de Megumi quanto ao deterioramento de seu condicionamento físico. Ou seria outra coisa? .../...Talvez... Essa manhã ela tenha confortado minha alma de tal forma que me fez sair daquele eterno estado de alerta.../...

"Ah não esquenta, a Busu deve estar de volta a qualquer minuto. Ela disse que não ia te chamar porque você tinha que resolver o problema da pilha de roupas que não secam. Ah, sua porção de café da manhã está na cozinha."

"Obrigado Yahiko." Disse Kenshin, pensativo, pegando o caminho da cozinha enquanto Yahiko ia em direção ao quarto. .../...Mas quem é Shima? Que segredo é esse que perturba tanto Kaoru?.../...

"Aeee povo, cheguei pra filar uma bóia." Sanosuke apareceu escancarando os portões do dojo. Ele também tinha a aparência de quem tinha passado a noite em claro, mas era de se esperar, o lutador costumava trocar o dia pela noite em casas de jogos e outras coisas impróprias.

"Ah Sanosuke, este servo gostaria de ter uma conversa particular com você. Seria possível?" Kenshin o chamou para a cozinha e este aceitou prontamente.

"Tô sabendo... é sobre você ter passado a noite no quarto da Jou-chan, né? A cidade inteira já sabe a essa altura." Sanosuke passou o braço no pescoço de Kenshin, felicitando o amigo por ter 'tirado a sorte grande na noite passada'.

"Oro" Os olhos do ruivo se esbugalharam surpresos, mas logo voltaram ao normal, olhando seriamente para o amigo. "Não é o que você está pensando..."

"Eu sei, tem alguma coisa acontecendo." Sanosuke entendeu o recado e também se tornou sério, começando imediatamente a contar o que Tae havia lhe falado sobre o passado de Kaoru, quase nada, uma vez que a dona do Akabeko só respondia as perguntas de forma evasiva, obviamente tentando proteger o segredo da amiga.

Kaoru voltava sozinha para casa imersa em seus pensamentos. Tinha acabado de entrar na estradinha de terra que era o caminho de volta para o dojo, trazendo consigo os ingredientes para o jantar daquela noite. Por mais que não tivesse vontade de permanecer fora de casa naquele tempo horrível, não agüentava mais ficar no dojo relembrando os pesadelos da noite passada. Ela não queria pensar no assunto, não que tivesse deixado de amar Shima, mas encontrar sua alma vagando pelo corredor de madrugada, era no mínimo traumatizante.

A ida ao cemitério tinha-lhe trazido um pouco de paz como sempre fazia. Ela sorriu para o gatinho que compartilhava seu braço com um velho guarda-chuva e pô-se a pensar novamente. Além de Shima, ela tinha se dada conta de uma coisa: aquela manhã havia sido especial e ela precisava refletir um pouco sobre isso...

flashback

A manhã estava fria e úmida, como nos outros dias daquela semana. Ela podia ouvir a água da chuva escorrendo pelas calhas. Seus olhos ardiam, lacrimejavam e seu corpo doía. Kaoru sentia-se como se tivesse estado em uma grande luta ou um treino muito pesado. Talvez estivesse ficando gripada como Yahiko. Abriu os olhos e resolveu se levantar. Apesar de não sentir o cheiro gostoso da comida de Kenshin no ar imaginava que já devia ser tarde. Apoiou-se com sua mão direita no futon.

"Aiiii." Sentiu dor ao colocar o peso de seu corpo sobre a mão direita. Só então ela se lembrou do corte que havia ganhado na noite passada. Balançou a cabeça espantando as lembranças do que tinha visto antes de se cortar.../...Chega disso, por favor.../...

"Rrrrrrrrr." Kaoru escutou um ronco. "Que barulho é esse???" Abriu os olhos espantada, percebendo que não estava sozinha no quarto. Arregalou os olhos quando viu Kenshin sentado ao seu lado, em sua habitual posição, com as costas apoiadas na parede.

"Kenshin? O que está fazendo aqui?" Kaoru até tentou ficar brava com aquela invasão em seu espaço, mas percebeu que o ruivo ainda estava dormindo e... que estava roncando.

"Hihihihi, quem diria, Battousai o lendário retalhador roncando." Kaoru esqueceu de seu pesadelo e gargalhou baixinho quando Kenshin roncou um pouco mais alto. Era impossível ficar zangada com ele. A presença de Kenshin na noite passada havia sido um alivio, um bálsamo. Um dia gostaria de ser capaz de dizer o significado que esse homem incrível tinha em sua vida.

"Você é... maravilhoso "A voz de Kaoru era um suspiro. Ficou tentada em tocar o rosto dele, mas um leve movimento de suas mãos foi o bastante para que Kenshin se mexesse.

Kaoru se lembrou de como Kenshin fora importante na noite passada e resolveu não incomodá-lo. Colocou um cobertor nos ombros dele, e ele se aconchegou,encolhendo-se mais. Kaoru sorriu. Ela percebeu que Kenshin estava verdadeiramente tranqüilo ali, o que era um ótimo sinal.

Fim do flashback

.../...Kenshin não se alarmou quando eu coloquei o cobertor ao seu redor... Será que foi só o cansaço, foi o esgotamento físico que Megumi disse que ele teria ou será ele sente mesmo paz verdadeira quando está comigo?.../...

Depois de todas as lutas e todo sofrimento ele não dava sinais de que pretendia passar tão breve para o próximo degrau. Uma declaração de amor parecia um sonho. Ela não tinha certeza de se era só uma ilusão ou se era verdade que ele a amava. Mas Kenshin estava ao seu lado em todos os momentos, ela tinha que acreditar que isso significava algo mais.

Kaoru não sabia se estava enxergando mais do que realmente existia porque os sinais a confundiam. E Tae fazia questão de confundi-la ainda mais. Segundo a dona do Akabeko, Kenshin estava complemente apaixonado por ela, mas...

.../... Mas por que ele não diz nada? Provavelmente Tomoe ainda deve um lugar especial e grande demais dentro de seu coração... Mas... Também depois do ela fez por ele... Kenshin deve me ter como uma irmãzinha. Será só isso?.../...

Kaoru estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não notou a enorme poça de lama que estava em seu caminho.

"Uouuuuu" Ela deu um pulo. Entre segurar o guarda-chuva e o gatinho e a sacola de papel apoiada no braço esquerdo, ela escolheu a mão direita e a sacola frágil se rasgou. E lá se foram o peixe, os rabanetes e outros legumes, perdidos no meio da lama.

"Mas que drogaaaa." Ela xingou alto, enquanto tentava recuperar alguma coisa para a jantar. O tofu não tinha mais salvação. Ela olhou para trás e para os lados. Pelo menos ninguém tinha visto a tragédia, um pouco menos constrangedor.

.../...Ficar no mundo das nuvens é muito perigoso... Só se dê ao luxo de fica sonhando quando estiver em casa. Kaoru IDIOTA.../...Ela deu algumas pancadinhas de leve na própria cabeça. A barra de seu kimono estava tão arruinada quanto suas compras e o gato começava a sacudir-se feito louco tentando livrar-se do aperto de sua mão que tinha ficado mais forte com a raiva.

"Calminha, bichano", ela tentou acalmá-lo e foi então que escutou um choro. A principio pensou que fosse só sua imaginação, mas o barulho não desapareceu, pelo contrário, pareceu ficar ainda mais alto.

"Quem está ai?" A pessoa chorando parecia estar em algum lugar no meio das arvores que margeavam a estradinha. "Tem alguém ai?" Ela gritou novamente. Ninguém respondeu, mas o choro não morreu.

.../...Não acredito que pode ser outro FANTASMA, por favor, que não seja, que não seja.../... Kaoru ela se arrepiou inteira. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Seus pés começavam a paralisar de medo.../... Mas, e se fosse alguém precisando de ajuda? Eu preciso superar isso.../...

A jovem shihandai do estilo Kamiya Kasshin caminhou para a margem da estradinha, tentando espiar por entre as árvores para ver se conseguia ver alguém. Um vento forte passou levando seu leve guarda-chuva para o meio das arvores. Agora seria obrigada a entrar naquele matagal pra recuperar o guarda-chuva .../...Não creio.../...

"Olá...?" Ela perguntou insegura, com a chuva apertando e molhando suas costas. E com o gatinho mais ou menos protegido em seus braços, agora quieto e tremendo quase tanto quanto ela mesma, foi entrando cada vez mais profundamente na mata.

Um homem parou nos portões do dojo Kamiya. Ele não se importava com o frio ou com o vento em sua capa preta e pesada, feita de um material impermeável. Ele parecia até mesmo gostar. Admirou o que a placa na entrada do dojo dizia por alguns minutos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Ah... Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, o estilo que abomina o uso da espada para a morte, pregando a filosofia da 'espada para a vida'" O misterioso homem alargou o sorriso, porém seus olhos azuis a mostra permaneceram vazios e sem expressão.

Em um tom de voz traído e inconformado, sussurrou algumas palavras para si mesmo: "A espada pela vida não foi à filosofia que Koshijirou aplicou naquela noite há dez anos atrás. Como ele não foi capaz de compreender o que foi feito por Mishima Kamiya, e o que ainda será feito por tantos outros anjos?" Ele suspirou, fazendo um sinal religioso com as mãos. A dar as costas para o dojo Kamiya, escondeu totalmente o rosto puxando o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, caminhando calmamente para longe dali.

Um sorriso triste acendeu-se em sua face quando se lembrou dela, ele sempre pensava nela, todos os dias, todas as horas, Kaoru Kamiya, a menina que não foi capaz de salvar. A garotinha que conhecera há dez anos atrás hoje deveria ser uma mulher, tão bela quanto a mãe, mas tão cheia de falsas qualidades quanto o pai.

Pelo caminho, ele continuou divagando, conversando sozinho em voz baixa, lamentando-se de seus erros.

Descendo a estradinha de terra, observou a tranqüila cidade de Tokyo, ainda adormecida. A umidade daqueles dias parecia funcionar como um sonífero.

.../...Ah... há tantos anos eu não caminhava por essas ruas.../... O homem parou na margem da estradinha, sorrindo e respirando o cheiro de mato que vinha dos bambuzais. Ele apreciava aquele clima, fazia com que se sentisse em paz consigo mesmo, tornando a missão que os deuses lhe confiaram ainda mais clara.

Antes de continuar, fez ainda um pedido silencioso, somente desejou que houvesse muito mais chuva, quanto mais chuva melhor.

Continua...

Olá pessoal, espero que não tenham me xingado muito por não ter atualizado esse fanfic antes. Humildemente, peço mil desculpas pela demora. A única (e verdadeira) desculpa que possa dar, é que estive estudando e trabalhando muito, e para "ajudar" fui atacada por um bloqueio criativo, que me fez escrever somente pedacinhos, e não conseguir completar um capitulo decente.

Muitooooooooo obrigada em especial para a minha amiga Madam Spooky,que pacientemente pegou os pedaços dos meus textos, juntou tudo e fez surgir o capitulo 2. Valeu, será que você aceita ticket refeição, vale transporte, ou só dinheiro mesmo pela trabalheira? ¬¬

Agradeço muito as pessoas que deixaram review e mandaram emails . Sem o sentimento de culpa por deixar essas pessoas tão legais sem uma continuação para o fic, eu não teria feito nada TT (Chibi baka) Carol Malfoy, Kaoru Himuramiya, Lili-chan, Kirisu-chan, Daí, Metabee X, Hime, Patty, Dayzinha, Bruna, lere, Pri, Bianca, Letícia, Luisa, Krol, Rafa Himura, Yuki Sagara. Gente, valeu , até o próximo (não vai demorar tanto pra sair) . Chibis


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, não tenho interesse em usá-lo para fins lucrativos e comerciais.  
  
"Reminiscências"  
  
Capitulo 3- Sim, coisas estranhas acontecem...  
  
Na estradinha de terra...  
  
Kaoru continuava a ouvir um lamento. Parecia um murmúrio... Ela tinha a impressão de que era uma mãe chamando pelo filho perdido naquele matagal. Mesmo amedrontada, a jovem shihandai do estilo Kamiya Kasshin caminhou na direção dos gemidos. O vento forte e gelado fazia seu cabelo esvoaçar, seu frágil guarda-chuva ia cada vez para mais longe.  
  
Os pelos dos braços de Kaoru estavam arrepiados. O mato ali era bem alto, e ela não podia mais enxergar exatamente onde estava pisando. Uma sensação incômoda subia por suas pernas, como se algo estivesse dando voltas debaixo daquele capim, prestes a atacar seus pés. Ela odiava aquela sensação.../...Ratos.../... Engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos.  
  
Mais uma vez ouviu aquela queixa, que agora estava em um tom um pouco mais elevado. "Ahh... não pode ser. Não pode... Ahhh, meu filho, meu filho..." A voz da mulher era sofrida, engasgada. Kaoru pode reconhecer algumas palavras no meio de tantos gemidos. Elas diziam respeito ao filho daquela senhora.  
  
"Quem está ai?" A "mulher" chorando estava em uma clareira bem no meio do matagal. "OLAAA, vamos diga o que esta acontecendo. Eu posso te ajudar, que tal??" Kaoru gritou novamente. Não obteve uma resposta exata, só mais um punhado de soluços.  
  
"Miau" O gatinho estava inquieto, tentando se livrar do aperto dos braços de Kaoru. Ela deu alguns passos para trás de volta às árvores, colocando-o no meio das raízes das arvores que margeavam a estrada. "Fique aí" Ela sussurrou, e em seguida, em uma posição defensiva, embrenhou-se novamente no matagal. Esperto, o gatinho ficou encolhido como uma bola, esperando sua nova dona retornar.  
  
"Senhora, não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te machucar... Seja lá quem você for, ou o que for." Essa última parte da sentença disse pra si mesma, com os lábios semi-cerrados, na face uma expressão temerosa. Kaoru tentava passar segurança, mas não estava sendo convincente nem para si mesma, ela mesma tremia tanto quanto o galho das árvores que balançavam quando o vento soprava furiosamente.  
  
Alguns passos e Kaoru tinha capim até a cintura. O chão de terra estava escorregadio e cheio de buracos; ela se precaveu para não torcer o tornozelo em um buraco qualquer. Olhando para trás, procurou encontrar se tinha alguma outra pessoa por perto, mas não encontrou ninguém. O gatinho tinha ficado longe, provavelmente devorando os peixes arruinados que ela havia comprado para o jantar. A essa altura isso já não importava.  
  
Então finalmente chegou a uma clareira, onde o mato era ralo. Ela descobriu quem chorava tão amargamente.A mão de Kaoru voou para seus lábios, cobrindo o 'O' que havia se formado. Em seus olhos, nuvens escuras se formaram fazendo com que lágrimas, tão grossas quanto os pingos de chuva, começassem a cair.  
  
Era isso...  
  
Uma mãe ajoelhada, em seus braços uma criança ensangüentada. Ela chorava desiludida. Como sua própria mãe um dia chorou. Desesperada, agarrada ao corpo frio e inexpressivo de seu filho.  
  
A mesma cena aconteceu com de Mishima Kamiya, no dia amaldiçoado em que foi encontrado e retirando morto das profundezas do lago. Nesse dia sua mãe começou a morrer de desgosto e seu pai disse a palavra 'vingança' pela primeira vez. A cidade inteira ouviu aquele homem, até então pacifico, dizer palavras com o coração cheio de ódio.  
  
Kaoru mexeu a cabeça vigorosamente, mas algumas lágrimas escorreram, então resolveu colocar isso de lado e foi ajudar a senhora.  
  
"Oh meu deus, senhora, o que aconteceu?" Preocupada , a jovem Kamiya correu para perto. Percebeu que havia algo errado quando sentiu a temperatura caindo rapidamente.  
  
O longo cabelo da mulher era um ninho embolado de nós, seu rosto estava sujo e ferido. O kimono era velho, sujo e maltrapilho. Ela se virou para Kaoru, seus olhos negros, profundos, estavam vazios. A jovem shihandai sentiu o coração apertando com tanto sofrimento.  
  
Ela olhou para o garoto, o pequeno rosto era pálido, cheio de arranhões e pequenas escaras. Tinha aparência de ser gelado como o céu em dia de neve. Kaoru então notou o filete de sangue que escorria pelo nariz e as marcas de estrangulamento no pescoço.  
  
Para ela foi insuportável, teve que recuar. Sua mão que estava prestes a tocar o braço da mulher voltou automaticamente para perto de seu corpo. A própria mãe tinha a mesma mórbida aparência da criança  
  
"Quem fez isso com essa criança? Quer me contar?" Kaoru perguntou, respirou fundo, procurando não ter um colapso ali mesmo. Ela tremia.  
  
A principio não quis acreditar que poderia ser uma visão, uma miragem. Pensou que sua mente estava tentando retornar aos acontecimentos do passado, mas aquilo tudo que estava vivendo, misturados com o encontro com Shima da noite passada, fez com que Kaoru caísse na real. Eram fantasmas.  
  
O tempo estava chuvoso, mas não tão frio a ponto de fazer com aquela 'fumacinha' característica da respiração em dias frios, aparecesse. Kaoru sabia que aquela mulher era uma aparição, assim como aquela criança em seus braços também deveria ser. A temperatura sempre caia muito quando Shima aparecia, por isso, mesmo sem ser uma estudiosa de fenômenos, ela tinha certeza que não era natural.  
  
Kaoru paralisou, nenhum grito saia de sua garganta.../... Na noite passada foi Shima, agora isso.../...Ela pensou, procurando uma razão para aquilo tudo.  
  
A mulher afundou seu rosto, mais uma vez no corpo da criança, chorando copiosamente. A jovem mestra encontrou movimento em suas pernas, e, cautelosamente, deu alguns passos pra trás. A cada passo, ela via que ambos, a mulher e a criança, começavam a se deteriorar rapidamente.  
  
"OHHHH..." Kaoru se assustou, sentindo medo inacreditável. Suas pernas não suportavam o peso do corpo, mas ela precisava começar a correr. "Eu não agüento mais." Ela deu passos para trás, mas seu braço foi puxado pela mão da mulher. As mãos frias, pegajosas, azuladas. Kaoru arregalou os olhos, vendo claramente as veias roxas, e os vasos contrastando com a pele descolorada.  
  
"Me deixe ir... me deixe ir. Não agüento mais isso... me deixem em paz" Kaoru suplicou, seu coração acelerado.  
  
"Ele vai voltar, esteja preparada Kaoru, não, não... OHH... Ele já está aqui..." A voz fantasmagórica da mulher foi sumindo aos poucos. "Ele já está aqui, fique atenta filha..."  
  
Kaoru fechou os olhos... Quando os abriu, a mulher havia se transformado em sua mãe, sua própria mãe. Um segundo depois, com o vento que balançou as arvores, sua mãe havia partido, e ela se viu sozinha naquele matagal.  
  
Um sentimento de abandono a tomou. Kaoru agarrou seu kimono com força na região do peito e gritou. Gritou tão alto e forte como nunca.  
  
Com os lábios tremendo e o coração procurando um significado para aquilo, ela correu. Levou o gatinho junto de si, voando para a segurança do dojo. Em sua mente vieram um milhão de pensamentos, todos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
As lembranças da visita de Shima na noite passada se misturaram ao encontro agonizante de minutos atrás. Seu coração batia velozmente enquanto corria, tropeçando e escorregando nas pedras e na lama da estradinha.  
  
Kaoru não gostava tanto de lembrar de sua mãe. Keiko Kamiya era uma pessoa infeliz, os poucos anos de felicidade foram ao lado de Shima. Ela era muito jovem quando se casou contra a própria vontade. Ela amou sem reservas a família que tinha conquistado, mas teve seu precioso filho arrancado cruelmente de seus braços. O suicídio por overdose de ópio de Keiko quase não foi uma surpresa. Apesar de Kaoru só descobrir a causa da morte de sua mãe quando já era uma adolescente. Era mais uma tragédia anunciada da família Kamiya. Uma que Kaoru não conseguia entender e perdoar. Sentia-se magoada por não ter sido capaz de dar felicidade a sua mãe, ela então pensava como o seu pai deveria se sentir...  
  
Se sua nova família soubesse de tudo... Seria escandaloso. Descobririam o motivo de Kaoru insistir em acreditar que o passado de uma pessoa não importa nem um pouco.  
  
A chuva engrossava cada vez, assim como as lágrimas em seu rosto e a dor que aumentava a cada pensamento. O bichano só podia miar triste, sentindo a agonia de sua nova dona. Kaoru não agüentava mais caminhar e caiu de joelhos quando chegou na frente ao dojo Kamiya. Em seu colapso infalível, encontrou algum conforto nos braços do apavorado Kenshin que a socorreu prontamente.  
  
Depois disso, desmaiou. Só ouvia murmúrios e as vozes preocupadas ao seu redor. "Kaoru está bem? Senhorita Kaoru? Jou-chan..." Ela não sabia nada, não tinha mais certeza de nada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin estava sentando na escadinha que levava ao banheiro. Se levantou quando viu Megumi saindo. Assim que Kaoru voltou a si depois da crise nervosa, a médica sugeriu que ela fosse tomar um banho, para relaxar e tirar a lama que estava impregnada em seu corpo.  
  
"Então senhorita Megumi?." Megumi fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo calma. Kaoru não se abriu com a médica, mesmo depois de ter relaxado com a água quente do banho. Megumi só poderia criar suposições, pois ela mesma não entendia o que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Paciência, Kenshinzinho, ela teve uma crise nervosa. Provavelmente causada por um forte estresse." Megumi desceu as escadas do quarto de banho, parando na varanda ao lado do espadachim. Kenshin estava sentando na escadinha da varanda, preocupado, esperando alguma resposta para suas perguntas, que não eram poucas.  
  
"Ela vai ficar bem? Ohh este servo não deveria ter deixado a senhorita Kaoru fazer compras sozinha. E se ela foi atacada? Ameaçada? Este servo possui tantos inimigos. O que poderia ter acontecido a ela?" Kenshin colocou as mãos na cabeça, ditando as mais diversas possibilidades, sentindo-se o culpado pelo mal-estar da jovem mestra.  
  
"Ken-san, ela está bem, sem nenhum arranhão Deixe de ser bobo, você não pode ser o ar que ela respira e estar o tempo todo com ela. Essa menina provavelmente só está cansada, com preocupações bobas na cabeça, é só. Sinceramente, eu não entendo. Kaoru não tem nenhum histórico terrível como o resto de nós, Yahiko, Sanosuke, você e eu. Deve ser só um 'piti' como dizem." Megumi, mesmo sem ter respostas, considerou o mal estar de Kaoru como algo irrelevante.  
  
"Senhorita Megumi, não devia dizer isso sobre a senhorita Kaoru, pense bem... Ela sempre fez o melhor por todos nós, inclusive pela senhorita, lembra-se?." Kenshin não gostou do modo como a médica falou e Megumi percebeu e se afastou.  
  
"Bom, peço desculpas pelo modo como me expressei, Kenshinzinho. Mas, em todo caso, deixe que ela tome um banho. É inviável tentar insistir em descobri qual é o problema nesse momento" Megumi acenou com a cabeça.  
  
"Para relaxar, eu pago um jantar no Akabeko. Tenho certeza que isso vai animar a todos, inclusive Kaoru. Que tal?" A médica sorriu um tanto quanto sem graça, ainda pensando na correção que Kenshin havia lhe aplicado segundos atrás.  
  
"Hai" O espadachim disse silenciosamente, mais preocupado com Kaoru dentro do banheiro do que com qualquer outra coisa..  
  
Megumi caminhou em direção a cozinha, ao partir passou a mão no peito de Kenshin. O ruivo não soltou nem mesmo um "oro" pelo atrevimento da médica, sua mente tinha outros pensamentos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shima" Kaoru olhou para cima, o vapor da água subindo embaçava sua visão. A água morna da banheira começava a ficar gelada. O banho tinha sido tão relaxante, fez com ela adormecesse e deixasse suas indagações de lado por alguns minutos. "Que dia mais estranho." Kaoru tremeu. Ela pulou para fora da banheira. Sua pele estava branca e enrugada. Por quanto tempo tinha ficado ali?  
  
Agradeceu pelo fato de ninguém ter invadido o quarto de banho. Ainda bem que Kenshin sabia que ela gostava de banhos longos e precisava de um tempo sozinha. Sem dar respostas que ela mesma ainda não tinha.  
  
"Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer, para mim tudo estava resolvido. Mas... todos esses encontros significam alguma coisa muito séria." Kaoru suspirou e começou a vestir seu yukata. "E se acontecer? Eu não vou poder resolver sozinha." Ela secou o cabelo com a toalha, preparando-se pra deixar o quarto de banho. "Preciso contar."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Kenshin, a Jou-chan tá suspirando o nome de outro homem e falando sozinha dentro do banheiro... Por isso ela tá demorando tanto tempo lá dentro, cara. Vai saber o que ela está fazendo.Toda peladona e tal..." Sanosuke mal tinha chegado no dojo, e já estava tendo uma de suas 'brilhantes' idéias.  
  
"Sanosuke." Kenshin rosnou o nome do lutador. "Não deveria de ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa da senhorita Kaoru."Kenshin ficou hiper vermelho imaginando Kaoru peladona, fazendo 'coisas'. Rapidamente ele voltou para o estado de 'homem-sério-preocupado-com-o-bem-estar-alheio' "Você não sabe como ela chegou aqui. Estava arrasada..."  
  
A mente de Kenshin não pode deixar de pensar nas possibilidades. Ele precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. (E se Kaoru tivesse mesmo outra pessoa? Vai ver que esse tal de Shima era um amor do passado e ele foi embora deixando Kaoru sozinha. E se agora quisesse voltar? .../...Que idiota abandonaria Kaoru?...Ok...eu sou um idiota porque a abandonei uma vez.../...) Aquela despedida tinha definitivamente ficado marcada na memória de Kenshin como uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele já tinha feito na vida.  
  
"Este servo pode ser idiota, mas está aqui com ela. E cadê o tal do Shima?" Kenshin deixou escapar um dos seus pensamentos.  
  
"Tá falando do que, cara? Jou-chan tem um amante, não é?." Sanosuke fez uma cara estranha, e deu um murro de leve na própria mão. Só faltou ele dizer 'eureca'. Sanosuke só poderia deduzir algo desse tipo, ou coisa pior.  
  
"A Busu tem um amante?" Yahiko estava em outro cômodo da casa e se juntou a Kenshin e Sanosuke na porta do banheiro prontamente. Claro que se interessaria pela conversa, qualquer chance de irritar Kaoru era válida, e deveria ser aproveitada.  
  
"Tanuki tem um amante...Hohohohoho...Ela não tem nem um oficial quanto mais um amante. Não é verdade, Kenshinzinho? " Megumi também se juntou a eles, totalmente recuperada da chamada desconfortável que Kenshin havia lhe dado a alguns momentos atrás. A conversa tinha tomado um tom mais leve e humorístico e ela sentiu que podia se aproveitar. Megumi soltou umas piscadelas na direção de Kenshin, se preparando para passar os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
  
"ORO? Quem disse que a senhorita Kaoru tem um amante?" Kenshin tinha seus olhos esbulhagados, seus pensamentos haviam tomado uma proporção bombástica.  
  
"Heii, Todos esqueceram o principal??" Kenshin disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo."A senhorita Kaoru ter chegado daquele jeito não preocupa vocês?" Kenshin olhou para as expressões dos amigos, e elas diziam 'Kaoru está bem, por que você está tão preocupado?' Ele sabia que isso não era verdade, que a mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin não estava bem, mas preferiu ficar quieto, por enquanto.  
  
"Que diabos vocês estão fofocando sobre mim? Megumi você esta enforcando o coitado do Kenshin com esse abraço, dá pra soltar ele?"Kaoru sorriu, espantando os pensamentos ruins. Seus amigos eram algo valioso demais, ela não poderia perdê-los por nada no mundo.  
  
"Vamos todos ao Akabeko, que tal? Fui buscar o jantar, mas acabei caindo no caminho e deixei tudo lá espalhado na estradinha de lama."Kaoru saiu bem mais relaxada e disse pelo menos um pouco da verdade.  
  
"Senhorita Kaoru, desculpe, mas este servo precisa saber. O que aconteceu?..." Kenshin se desvencilhou do abraço de Megumi e caminhou até Kaoru.  
  
Ela pensou em uma resposta e depois de alguns segundos de indecisão exclamou não muito convincente: "Estava voltando para o dojo depois de passar no mercado quando vi o gatinho no meio do mato, eu fui pegá-lo e uma cobra quase me mordeu. Eu nunca tinha visto uma cobra tão grande. É só."Kaoru disse isso rapidamente e saiu, indo se aprontar para ir jantar no Akabeko, não permitindo que mais nenhuma pergunta fosse feita.  
  
"Cobras. Sim, são traumatizantes... às vezes." Megumi caminhou para a saída do dojo. Rindo sem parar. Yahiko a acompanhou, sem entender o tom malicioso de Megumi e Sanosuke.  
  
"Yep. Eu não disse? Jou-chan tem um amante." Sano indo atrás de Megumi, rindo como a médica.  
  
"ORO" Kenshin ficou parado, com seus olhos esbugalhados. "Como podem ser tão maliciosos?" Ele esperou Kaoru para acompanhá-la até o Akabeko. A pobre não entendeu em momento algum porque seus amigos olhavam para a sua cara e riam. Não entendia também porque Kenshin estava tão sem graça.  
  
"Ahhh..Foi algo que eu disse?" Kaoru foi se perguntando o caminho inteiro. Pelo menos ela não pensou em Shima e nos acontecimentos, enquanto estava ao lado de Kenshin, escutando Megumi e Sano se engalfinharem em suas briguinhas tolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A chuva havia dado uma trégua. O pôr do sol pode aparecer um pouco no céu, colorindo as nuvens com um vermelho-laranja belíssimo, mas uma forte ventania estava fazendo tudo que era leve voar. No Akabeko, os clientes começavam a chegar para o jantar, enquanto a dona, Tae, estava parada na porta do restaurante, com as mãos na cintura, totalmente revoltada.  
  
"De novo, nãooo" Ela fez uma cara de desgosto. As faixas de papel que faziam propaganda dos preços do restaurante estavam voando pela rua por causa do vento.  
  
"Qual o sentido de colocar as faixas com a ventania??" Tsubame disse timidamente. Logo foi obrigada a se calar. A expressão que Tae estava fazendo naquele momento não era das melhores. "...Err...não esta mais aqui quem falou" A menina disse baixinho. Porém, a jovem não conseguiu esconder a gargalhada. Tae correndo atrás daquelas benditas faixas era muito engraçado. Seu uniforme levantava, por mais que ela segurasse a barra.  
  
"Tsubame pare de rir. Anda, venha aqui me ajudar." Tsubame prontamente foi atrás de Tae, que estava ficando verdadeiramente irritada. O vestido da mocinha levantava tanto quanto o da dona do restaurante, e foi a vez de Tae rir da cara da menina.  
  
Tae correu um pouco mais para longe, para aonde uma das faixas de "Sukiyaki a 1,99" tinha voado.  
  
"Está decidido. Nunca mais eu coloco essas faixas em dia de vendaval." Uma das faixas caiu em uma poça. Quando Tae abaixou para pegar encontrou a mão de outra pessoa.  
  
"Nenhuma promoção é tão tentadora quanto a beleza da dona do restaurante" O moço disse com uma voz macia e encantadora.  
  
"Haa?" Tae levantou o rosto imediatamente. Ele era um homem muito bonito. Elegantemente vestido. Alto, com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Lembrava um pouco o amigo de Kenshin e Kaoru, Aoshi Shinomori. A diferença é que ele abriu um radiante sorriso para Tae, coisa que Aoshi não costumava fazer.  
  
"Ohh" Tae ficou vermelha, ela notou que a sua mão e a do estranho ainda se tocavam. "Obrigada"  
  
"Desculpe senhorita." Ele se levantou, interrompendo o toque de mãos, mas ajudando Tae a se levantar. Ela quase desmaiou quando o homem a puxou para cima, usando sua força física extraordinária.  
  
Abanou a pesada capa preta que vestia, fazendo com que os pingos da chuva escorressem pelo material impermeável. "Eu cheguei a pouco tempo na cidade. Estou ligeiramente deslocado. A senhorita saberia dizer se existe alguma boa pensão por aqui?" A voz dele era maravilhosa, Tae ficou admirada com o sotaque diferente, mas muito charmoso que ele tinha.  
  
"Ahh..." Tae continuou a admirar o homem bonito. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras para criar uma resposta. Ela não via a hora de fofocar para Kaoru sobre o novo partido da cidade.../...E que partidão.../...Tae, excitada, já fazia planos.  
  
"Que falta de educação a minha, senhorita, meu nome é Yamazato." Ele puxou a face da mão de Tae, beijando delicadamente. Tae sentiu suas pernas amolecendo.  
  
"Meu nome é... é... Tae.." Ela engasgou algumas vezes, mas respondeu em estado de encantamento. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, se recompôs.  
  
"Aqui perto tem um hotel, eu vou lhe mostrar a localização. Mas antes entre, eu vou lhe oferecer a melhor refeição que o senhor já experimentou na sua vida. Por minha conta." Tae o puxou para dentro do Akabeko.  
  
"Tsubame-chan, continue a recolher as faixas." Ela piscou para a menina e puxou o estranho para dentro do restaurante, essa chance ela nunca iria perder.  
  
"Tenho certeza que será um enorme prazer." O estranho não se fez de rogado e entrou no Akabeko, passando um braço ao redor da cintura de Tae, sentindo- se muito confortável. Antes de entrar ele observou Tsubame atentamente. Seus olhos não pareceram tão maravilhosos assim. Para a menina, o olhar causou calafrios.  
  
"Credo, Tae-san ainda vai se encrencar qualquer dia desses." A menina suspirou e continuou a recolher as faixas e panfletos espalhados pelo vento. Quando entrou no restaurante, procurou evitar contanto com o novo amigo de Tae. De algum modo, ele lembrava os homens que ela conheceu no passado, antes de encontrar Kenshin e sua turma. Tsubame desejou que fosse só uma má impressão.  
  
Continua...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas:Ola pessoal, tudo bem? Olha eu aqui outra vez. Espera que tenham gostado, e que o clima não tenha ficado sombrio demais, a beira do mal gosto, ne? É que eu queria alguma coisa com um tom ligeiramente diferente do que sempre aparece nos fics de RK e que falasse de um passado sofrido para Kaoru. Bom, me deixem saber a opinião de vocês, ne ^_^  
  
Meus sinceros agradecimentos para :  
  
MetabeeX (Obrigada Muri, significa muito receber review dos amigos. Beijos)  
  
Leticia Himura (oh Lê-chan, eu falei para não se preocupar com review,  
mas muito obrigada por ter deixado. Não se preocupe, eu pretendo  
chegar logo naquelas partes misteriosas que eu te mostrei. E eu adoro  
ADORO GATOS)  
  
Paixão (Ola, Ma, obrigada pela review, fiquei muito feliz que tenha se  
interessado. Beijos e até mais)  
  
*ChineseWitch*(fiquei muito feliz que vc tenha achado meu jeito de  
escrever agradável, logo eu que sou tão tapada com português. Muito  
obrigada, beijos)  
  
Lili-chan(obrigada pelo review e pelo elogio, eu adoro essa fic, e  
espero que você continue acompanhando, ne. Beijos)  
  
Madam Spooky (Muito obrigada pelo apoio, por ter lido e revisto o  
capítulo pra mim. Desculpe a enchição ^________^)  
  
Iere(obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios, historias misteriosas são  
as minhas prediletas, tanto que, pra se ter uma idéia, eu era doida  
por Arquivo X . Essa série me botava pra pensar...aí eu morria de medo  
de aquelas coisas poderiam acontecer comigo e parava de pensar~_~  
hahahaha)  
  
Carol Malfoy (obrigada pelo review, espero que continue curiosa, ne.  
Beijos)   
  
Obrigada por terem lido, até o próximo. Beijos, Chibis. 


	4. 4

Notas da autora: Olá , eu preciso avisar que esse capítulo contém algumas palavras mais pesadas (nada grave, na minha opinião). Eu "pretendo" começar a deixar o fic um pouco diferente (mais suspense) daqui para frente, portanto se vocês não acharem que não dá muito certo, me avisem. Trilha sonora: Three Days Grace-I hate everything about you; (eu adoro essa música)  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, e nunca vai pertencer.  
  
"Reminiscência"  
  
Por: Chibi Lua  
  
Capitulo:4  
  
Já era noite quando Kenshin, Kaoru e os outros chegaram no restaurante. Sanosuke e Megumi vinham na frente se cutucando como de costume. Dr Gensai e as meninas vinham mais atrás com Yahiko e, por último, em um passo mais lento, Kenshin e Kaoru que andavam lado a lado conversando.  
  
"Tae, parece que você viu o passarinho dourado." Sanosuke piscou para ela, jogando seu charme para todos os lados, já na esperança de ganhar uma bóia de graça. A expressão da dona do Akabeko, encostada no batente da porta de entrada do restaurante, fazendo sinais de "até logo" com as mãos, era digna de piadas.  
  
"Seu idiota, o passarinho é verde, não dourado." Megumi cutucou as costelas do lutador, mas não prestou muita atenção na reação dele. Saber o que Tae tinha era mais interessante. "Realmente, o que aconteceu com você? Não está se sentindo bem?" Megumi colocou a mão na testa da jovem, procurando por uma temperatura alta ou algo que explicasse aquela expressão "iluminada" que ela tinha no rosto.  
  
"Estou bem, na verdade estou ótima." Tae disse encantada. Não podia se controlar, não quando ainda escutava todas as palavras do senhor Yamazato ecoando em seus ouvidos. Depois de meia hora de conversa, Tae já tinha chegado a conclusão de que ele era o protótipo do homem perfeito para casar e formar família.  
  
"Eu conheci meu futuro esposo, não é maravilhoso?" A dona do Akabeko suspirou, segurando feliz contra o peito um livro que havia ganhado de presente do estranho.  
  
"Oro? Como? Quando? Com quem?" Kenshin e Kaoru chegaram naquele momento, se surpreendendo com aquela revelação bombástica.  
  
"Ahh, ele não é lindo Tsubame-chan? E ainda me presenteou com esse livro maravilhoso." Tsubame caminhou até eles, parando ao lado de Tae. A menina podia ver estrelas nos olhos de Tae, mas Tsubame não se sentia muito confortável com a idéia.  
  
"Sim, Yamazato-san é um homem distinto. Mas Tae-san, nós não o conhecemos, por favor, tenha mais calma." Tsubame disse baixinho, receosa com a ingênua confiança que Tae estava entregando ao desconhecido.  
  
"Oh...Mas Tae, é um desconhecido? Eu pensei que fosse algum pretendente antigo..." Kaoru se surpreendeu.  
  
"Deixem de ser bobas." Tae ia dizer mais algumas coisas, porém preferia guardá-las para si mesma. Seus amigos não iriam entender.  
  
"Deixem para lá. Vamos entrando, o jantar é por conta da casa." Tae os recebeu com um sorriso radiante no rosto.  
  
"Obrigada, o restaurante está cheio hoje, não é?." Kaoru e os outros rumaram para a sua mesa predileta. "Psiu Tae, depois você me conta tudo, ok?" A jovem mestra sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, que piscou e disse excitada. "Claro que sim"  
  
"Mas Kaoru, querida, você está péssima. Por Deus, você precisa se cuidar melhor, se quiser arrumar um bom marido." Tae logo abraçou a amiga e prontamente começou a dar dicas de como ela deveria melhorar sua aparência. A jovem escutava tudo com um sorriso sem graça no rosto. Kaoru já estava acostumada com essa Tae.  
  
O jantar foi bem animado.Entre risadas escandalosas e piadas de todos os tipos, eles devoraram varias porções de Gyunabe, o prato predileto de Sano, Yahiko e das netas do Dr Gensai. Quando estavam com as suas barrigas cheias, Tae comentou novamente sobre o senhor Yamazato.  
  
"Tae-san está mesmo apaixonada?" Sanosuke perguntou um pouco mole por causa da grande quantidade de saquê que já havia bebido. Tsubame corou quando seu olhar atravessou rapidamente o de Yahiko. "De novo esse assunto?" O menino também disfarçou, se escondendo atrás do copo de suco que bebia.  
  
"Eu tenho razões para achá-lo um bom partido. Ele é simpático, amável, charmoso, inteligente, maduro, bonito". A dona do Akabeko não podia parar de encontrar qualidades.  
  
"Ele é bem mais velho que você, Tae-san. Pelo menos uns 15 anos, ou até mais. E... nós não sabemos nada sobre ele. E se ele já for casado, e tiver filhos?" Tsubame precisava fazer com que Tae encontrasse algum defeito naquele homem. Ela não podia acreditar que sua chefe estava sendo tão inocente. Será que só ela sentia que aquele homem era estranho?  
  
"Tudo bem, Tsubame, a Tae já não é nenhuma jovenzinha. Está mesmo ficando para titia." Sansouke tinha uma expressão irônica e brincalhona no rosto, ele rodou a espinha de peixe que tinha na boca umas duas vezes seguidas, esperando por uma resposta irônica e agressiva, ou um tapão na cabeça.  
  
"Com licença." Mas, ao contrario disso, Tae se levantou chateada e se dirigiu para a cozinha do restaurante. Kaoru foi atrás, sem deixar de jogar um olhar repreensivo para Sanosuke. "O que foi? Eu estava brincando. Hunf..."  
  
Sano olhou para Megumi e ela sussurrou. "Olha o que você fala, seu brutamontes." Megumi deu o tão esperado tapa na cabeça dele. "As outras pessoas podem ficar chateadas com esse tipo de comentário. Hohohohohoho, apesar de que você tem uma certa razão." Orelhas de raposa pareciam aparecer na cabeça da irônica médica.  
  
"Venenosa." Sanosuke olhou para Megumi e girou novamente a espinha de peixe na boca.  
  
"Isso é o que eu chamo de tensão sexual." Yahiko deixou escapar o comentário com os lábios semi-cerrados e continuou comendo seus pedaços de carne, como se aquilo fosse algo totalmente natural para um garoto de sua idade dizer. "Hei, foi o Sanosuke que disse isso outro dia."  
  
"Oroooo" Kenshin engasgou com a sopa que estava bebendo. Megumi, Sano e Dr Gensai o olharam com uma expressão estranha e hilária. Tsubame corou fortemente e as netas do Dr. Gensai começaram a perguntar sem parar. "O que é tensão sexual, vovô?"  
  
Na cozinha, Kaoru conversava com Tae, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da amiga mais velha. A verdade era que a jovem mestra queria mais do que tudo conversar sobre Shima e os sonhos, mas estava ficando difícil porque Tae não parava de falar sobre o tal Yamazato. Kaoru não conseguia parar de achar que essa historia da Tae com o estranho era irrelevante e que podia ficar para depois.  
  
"Tae... Desculpe, mas eu preciso concordar com Tsubame. Não se precipite.Você é esperta, eu sei que não vai se meter em encrenca." Kaoru, estava acostumada com essas "paixonites" de Tae, por isso não estava dando muita importância. Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou frente a frente com a amiga. "Tem uma outra coisa que eu gostaria de conversar com você" A jovem mestra tinha em seu rosto uma expressão séria.  
  
"Sabe, Sanosuke tem razão, eu não estou ficando mais nova a cada ano que passa. Eu estou cansada de estar sempre sozinha, entende? Cada um de vocês já tem alguém. Até mesmo Tsubame, que só tem onze anos de idade" Tae ficou triste, seus olhos cheios de água . "Mas eu... Yamazato me deu esse livro. Disse que gostou de mim e esse livro significa muito para ele." Tae chorou e entregou o livro para Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, você não conhecia Kenshin-san quando o convidou para morar no dojo. Por que eu não posso fazer o mesmo?" A jovem percebeu que não conseguiria conversar sobre Shima com a amiga naquele estado. Pegou o livro nas mãos.  
  
"Tae, Kenshin é especial, ele salvou a minha vida pelo menos duas vezes seguidas, antes que eu o convidasse para morar no dojo, lembra?" Kaoru disse como se fosse algo muito obvio e devolveu o livro para a amiga sem ler o titulo. "Mas como eu disse, aconteceram coisas estranhas e..."  
  
Tae não gostou do que a jovem amiga disse nem da falta de interesse que Kaoru estava demonstrando. Por que a jovem kendoka podia conhecer alguém especial de um dia para o outro e ela não?  
  
"Kaoru, você nem está ligando para os meus problemas, não é?" Tae puxou o livro bruscamente das mãos dela. Ela havia se enfurecido. "Você só veio aqui na cozinha para poder conversar dos seus problemas... Por que a Tae se interessando por um homem é fútil demais pra obter a atenção de qualquer um!!! É isso? Eu sou uma piada tão grande assim para vocês?" A dona do restaurante se levantou do banquinho, gritando ironicamente com Kaoru.  
  
A mestra do estilo Kamiya estava paralisada. De relance ela leu o titulo do livro, seus olhos arregalados com a cor e a textura inconfundíveis. "Meu deus, esse livro é meu." Kaoru se levantou do banco, com as mãos em sua boca. "É o livro que meu pai me deu e eu perdi no dia do assassinato. Ohhh" Ela estava chocada, perplexa, procurando uma explicação plausível para aquilo. Ela tinha dado o livro por perdido. "O que isso está fazendo com você? Quem te deu isso, Tae?"  
  
"Ah claro, tudo é seu, não é Kaoru? Você sempre fica com tudo. Todas as tragédias te pertencem, todas as dores e duvidas são suas. Eu não acredito que você possa achar que MEU livro é o mesmo que você largou no meio do mato quando abandonou seu irmão sozinho com um assassino." Tae em um acesso de raiva e ciúmes, abriu a porta da cozinha convidando Kaoru a se retirar. "Você tem o mesmo sangue que sua mãe, não consegue ficar feliz por ninguém."  
  
"O que você disse?" Kaoru perguntou sem conseguir acreditar. Tae sempre fora sua amiga e, ainda assim, acreditava que tinha deixado Shima sozinho, a mercê do assassino? E ainda estava dizendo algo horrível sobre a sua mãe.  
  
"Na pagina 35 eu rabisquei meu nome dentro de um pequeno coração. Espero que você fique bem feliz quando encontrar isso, Tae-san." Kaoru disse antes de sair da cozinha em direção a rua, passando direto por Kenshin e os outros, sem escutar o que eles diziam.  
  
Na cozinha, Tae chorou quando abriu o livro na pagina 35. Um pequeno coração, com o nome de Kaoru no centro. Ela se sentou desconsolada no banquinho. "Não acredito... Yamazato." Tae colocou as mãos em sua boca, percebendo o quanto estava sendo tola.  
  
Kaoru correu mais rápido quando percebeu que estava sendo seguida. "Me deixe em paz."  
  
"O que aconteceu? Senhorita Kaoru!" Kenshin podia alcançá-la facilmente, mas preferiu manter uma certa distancia. Kaoru ficava assustadora quando estava zangada. Obviamente ele não tinha medo dela, tinha medo de magoá-la ainda mais com algum comentário infeliz.  
  
Kaoru tropeçou em uma pedra. Ela parou de correr e começou a amaldiçoar a pobre sandália, resmungando sobre o fato de não estar vestindo um gi e um hakama.  
  
Kenshin finalmente a alcançou. "Senhorita Kaoru." Ele notou que a jovem mestra passava a manga do kimono por cima do rosto para enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam.  
  
"Foi uma briga boba, só isso." Respondeu antes que ele perguntasse, com o rosto vermelho.  
  
"Este servo quer saber o que está acontecendo. Senhorita Kaoru, esses dias tem agido de forma estranha. Este servo sabe que a senhorita não tem dormido direito. Está na hora de saber qual o problema e de qual forma este servo poderá ajudá-la." Kenshin segurou o queixo de Kaoru, fazendo com ela o olhasse diretamente nos olhos, ele precisava saber se ela mentiria ou contaria a verdade.  
  
"Kenshin, nós podemos voltar para o dojo, por favor? Eu vou contar qual o problema, é uma promessa, mas não aqui." Kaoru entendeu que essa era a melhor opção. Depois de ver seu livro com Tae ela teve certeza de que o assassino de Shima, ou alguém envolvido com o mesmo, estava na cidade. Sozinha ela não conseguiria enfrentar a parte mais triste e dolorosa de seu passado.  
  
No outro extremo da cidade, Yamazato tragava profundamente o último cigarro antes de jogá-lo no chão e esmagá-lo. A noite era fria e ele colocou seu capuz preto sobre a cabeça, parando na esquina daquele beco como uma sombra imóvel. Apesar do frio, aquelas ruas ferviam. Casais bêbados entravam e saiam das casas de prostituição. A música era alta, as risadas e gemidos escandalosos estavam em todos os lugares. Aquelas alamedas tinham um cheiro forte de saquê. "Quem disse que esse é um país de pessoas reservadas certamente não conhece esse lugar." Um bêbado agarrado a duas prostitutas passou por Yamazato dizendo isso em voz alta. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de escutar as outras coisas que vinham da boca do homem.  
  
Seus olhar frio e inexpressivo não mudava de direção, os olhos azuis fixaram-se na repugnante cena do casal no beco escuro. Há poucos minutos, dentro do bordel, havia assistido a uma cena humilhante. A prostituta se jogou aos pés daquele homem, implorando para que ele deixasse sua filha em paz, dizendo que faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Sua filha, uma menina... só uma criança, limpando a cozinha daquele estabelecimento nojento e vendo todas essas coisas asquerosas. Algo dizia que ele deveria seguir o casal para saber como terminaria.  
  
O homem encostou-se à parede do beco, mal conseguindo ficar de pé. Exalava um forte odor de sakê, mas tinha em seu rosto um sorriso cínico. "Vamos lá querida, faça melhor que isso ou sabe o que vai acontecer com a sua filhinha."  
  
Ele ria e gemia, humilhando a prostituta com palavras bruscas e ameaças. Ela que estava ajoelhada a sua frente, fazia da melhor forma possível seu trabalho com a boca e as mãos, tentando oferecer prazer àquele bêbado imundo.  
  
A mulher desesperada tinha marcas de sangue e hematomas em seu rosto, sinais de espancamento. Era uma alma perdida, chorando por algumas moedas, qualquer trocado, para não apanhar mais do dono do bordel e evitar que sua filha acabasse sendo mais uma prostituta.  
  
"Sua vadia imprestável, não consegue nem dar uma chupada decente? Aposto que sua filha faz melhor do que você." O bêbado gritou alto, desesperando ainda mais a mulher humilhada, que ajoelhava-se aos pés dele implorando para que não fizessem nada com a criança. O bêbado deu-lhe um chute no rosto, chute tão forte que lhe abriu o supercílio fazendo-lhe sangrar.  
  
A boca de Yamazato se curvou para baixo, em desprezo. Era incrível como os distritos de Tokio mudavam com o cair da noite. Ele passou do tranqüilo e amistoso restaurante de Tae, para o asqueroso distrito de bordeis e jogos, onde mulheres eram animais quentes, que serviam somente para satisfação dos homens, e as crianças eram escravas que limpavam o chão imundo quando tinham a sorte de não serem corrompidas pela prostituição.  
  
"Estão amaldiçoados, podres como frutas cheias de vermes." A sua voz era fria e sem emoção. Seus olhos não demonstravam nada, nem mesmo quando o bêbado começou a espancar sem piedade a prostituta. Ele não fez nenhum movimento, nem quando a mulher notou sua presença e implorou por ajuda. Yamazato só se moveu quando viu a criança correndo.  
  
"Mamãe, mamãe." Era uma criança pequena, vestida com trapos sujos. Ela gritava com a voz rouca, implorando pela vida de sua mãe desfalecida no chão.  
  
A garota passou correndo por Yamazato, indo de encontro ao bêbado, muito maior e mais forte que ela. "Ora ora, a vadiazinha resolveu aparecer. Está na hora do papai aqui te ensinar algumas coisas sobre a vida.." O bêbado cambaleante enfiou a mão debaixo do kimono da menina que gritou histérica. A garota começou a se debater quando o bêbado tentou lhe beijar, aproximando-se com seu hálito fétido. Sem paciência, e percebendo que a criança não iria cooperar, ele a pegou pelo pescoço apertando fortemente. "Se você desmaiar não vai doer nadinha." Ele passou a língua pelos lábios. A garotinha não teve forças para se defender e as mãos que se fincavam no punho do bêbado caíram ao lado de seu corpo.  
  
"Já chega. Solte a criança." A voz de Yamazato era séria, pesada, sem emoções. Ele começou a caminhar até o bêbado.  
  
"Qual é amigo? Eu sei, você está tão excitado quanto eu. Estou só fazendo um favor para a pequena piranha." O bêbado riu, apertando mais ainda o pescoço da menina. "é muito bom. Camarada,você devia experim..ahh grahh" Uma facada que lhe atravessou o pescoço fez o bêbado se calar. O sangue dele jorrou pela artéria, encharcando a roupa e o corpo da menina desmaiada.  
  
"Você não sabe de nada, verme." Yamazato tirou um lenço branco de seu bolso, limpando a adaga que retirava rapidamente do pescoço do bêbado, fazendo com que respingos de sangue voassem para todos os lados. Ele se irritou quando escorreram por sua capa. "Sujou minha capa com esse sangue impuro."  
  
"Mi... nha filha" A prostituta tinha o rosto inchado, roxo, sanguinolento. Ela não conseguia se levantar, mas procurou pela filha esticando a mão, tateando o chão. Yamazato se levantou, caminhou até a mulher, e afundou o sapato na mão dela.  
  
"Sua vida não vale nada. Você deveria ter se matado, ter arrancado fora o útero antes que pudesse ter gerado uma criança. Não tinha direito de trazer um anjo ao mundo e corrompê-la com essa asquerosidade." Yamazato se abaixou, sussurrando no ouvido da mulher que chorava inconsolável. "É meu dever devolver mais esse anjo caído para seu lugar de origem."  
  
"Nãoooo, não tire Mayume de mim. Eu juro que vou trabalhar decentemente daqui para frente." A mulher implorava com as mãos juntas. "Por favor."  
  
"Calada, seu choro não significa nada." Yamazato caminhou até o bêbado, chutando-o para longe da menina desmaiada. "É meu dever purificá-la de todo mal que você fez." Ele pegou a criança no colo e foi embora, sem olhar para a mãe que gritava histérica pela filha.  
  
"Mayume... MAYUMEEE" A prostituta poderia gritar até a morte, pois ninguém se preocuparia em socorrê-la.  
  
Yamazato deixou carimbos de sangue do bêbado no chão, mas conforme este foi coagulando e secando, seu rastro desapareceu. Salvar a garotinha, filha da prostituta, não estava em seus planos. Estes teriam que ser temporariamente adiados até que pudesse colocar Mayume no caminho certo.  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas: Desculpem a demora, mas sabe como é... "a vida real'' me deixa bem enrolada as vezes . Obrigada por terem lido, espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem uma pequenina opinião sobre o capitulo para essa pobre Chibi.   
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Madam Spooky,:muito obrigada por me ajudar (como sempre, não é? eu devo ser uma pentelha mesmo). E faz favor, para de querer agarrar o Kenshin toda hora, tadinho...   
  
Lan Ayath:O nome do pai da Kaoru eu peguei no manga, Kojishirou, e o nome da mãe, Keiko, eu inventei mesmo...Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.  
  
Lere: Obrigada pelo review Quero saber o que você achou desse capítulo, será que você vai continuar "encasquetada"?Espero que sim.Queria que arquivo x tivesse mais poder ainda sobre mim, como por exemplo, o poder de escrever um suspense maravilhosamente bem (sonha)  
  
SM Lime-chan: Obrigada pelo review, Jura.Tem 5 gatos? Eu tenho só um siamês, se eu pudesse tinha uma coleção (Chibi é adoradora de gatos, mas como diz minha amiga Spooky, eles estão no topo da cadeia Cute). Ah, sim, sobre o capitulo espero que me diga se gostou ou não. Valeu   
  
Murilo: Obrigada novamente pelo review, fico muito feliz o/ .Agora deixa de ser safado e para de pensar em coisas hentais (esse fic não é pra ter hentai, pelo menos por enquanto...) Beijos   
  
Carol Malfoy: A Tae está descontrolada, ela precisa arrumar um marido ¬¬ brincadeira, mas ela é a única sem um par...Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo   
  
Darkness Hime: Obrigada pelo review, fiquei feliz que tenha gostado. Me conte o que achou desse capitulo, ok? Beijos   
  
Obrigada pessoal por ler, e até o próximo... 


	5. 5

"Reminiscências"

Capitulo 5 -Tornado-  
  
Os sons abafados que vinham do céu anunciavam a tempestade incubada, raios explodiam odiosamente em algum lugar no miolo das nuvens negras, rajadas de vento passavam com tamanha força, que emitiam zumbidos quando passavam pelas frestas das portas e janelas. Os cachorros da vizinhança latiam assustados, amedrontados com a agitação violenta da natureza. Kenshin estava em seu quarto, sentado em sua habitual posição de alerta, encostado na parede. Questionando-se se os outros teriam conseguido descansar em paz naquela noite. Sua cabeça aturdia-se de preocupações.  
  
O caminho de volta do Akabeko havia sido rápido e silencioso. Sanosuke, Megumi e Dr. Gensai tomaram um rumo diferente, cada um partindo para sua respectiva casa. O humor amigável entre eles, havia se dissolvido após o mal explicado desentendimento entre Tae e Kaoru na cozinha do restaurante. Quando Kaoru, Kenshin e Yahiko chegaram no dojo, a Shihandai disse apenas que estava cansada, e que conversariam no dia seguinte. Kenshin respeitou, acenando apenas com a cabeça, ele poderia esperar até que ela estivesse disposta a conversar.  
  
Mas, existia alguma coisa diferente no ar, Kenshin conseguia reconhecer isso. Era ameaçador...ao mesmo tempo triste, pesaroso. Toda aquela chuva, aquele clima estranho tinham um gosto metálico, que o espadachim podia sentir em sua boca. "E para completar aquela briga com Tae..." Kenshin suspirou, chegando a conclusão de que era inútil forçar o sono, ele percebeu que era melhor dar uma volta e tentar relaxar a sede, resolveu aproveitar o copo de água que havia trazido para o quarto antes de dormir. Ao alcançar o copo que estava na cabeceira de seu futon, o vidro trincou sozinho. "Oh..Isso é...".../...Um mau pressagio.../... ele pensou. Sem pestanejar levantou-se, não se preocupou em dobrar as cobertas, simplesmente pegou a lamparina que tinha, e saiu de seu quarto em direção a varanda. O vento zumbia furioso. "Será que esse telhado agüenta?"  
  
Já era alta madrugada, mesmo assim, munido de sua lamparina, caminhou até os quartos dos outros. Fechou os olhos, surpreendendo-se com os fortes lampejos dos relâmpagos que cortavam o céu, e deixavam grossas estrias de luz na escuridão, que se dissipavam após alguns segundos de brilho. Os cachorros dos vizinhos latiam com mais força, completamente apavorados. "Kami-sama, não é uma tempestade certeza essa chuva vai deixar muita gente desabrigada". Mais do que ninguém, o ruivo sabia que Kaoru deveria estar amedrontada com toda aquela natureza furiosa. A jovem sentia verdadeiro pavor de grandes tempestades.  
  
Após entrar no corredor que dava acesso a todos os cômodos, abriu a porta do quarto de Yahiko. Kenshin iluminou o quarto do menino, que incrivelmente dormia sereno. Se o mundo acabasse naquela noite, Yahiko provavelmente só daria conta na manhã seguinte. Kenshin sorriu ao escutar os altíssimos roncos do garoto.../... Com Yahiko esta tudo bem.../...Ele pensou. Faltava ver como a proprietária do dojo estava se saindo. Assim, partiu para os aposentos de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin fez a porta do quarto escorregar devagarzinho, não querendo assustá- la. "Senhorita Kaoru" Ele perguntou baixinho. Com alguns passos, adentrou no ambiente feminino. Respirou fundo quando seu olfato percebeu o perfume gostoso, de jasmim e lavanda, impregnados em todos os cantos. Os bonitos frascos de perfumes, a escova de cerdas macias, os belos laços coloridos, que graciosamente enfeitavam seus cabelos, estavam espalhados sobre a pequena penteadeira. Kenshin sentiu o desejo de deixar que seus dedos percorressem a seda macia, mas se conteve, pois sabia que Kaoru poderia se dar conta de sua presença a qualquer segundo.  
  
"Huh huh... Senhorita Kaoru". Seu tom aumentou um pouco.  
  
"...." Nada, nenhuma resposta. Finalmente Kenshin se deu conta de que estava sozinho naquele quarto. Iluminando o futon, se surpreendeu quando viu que não havia ninguém deitado ali. Assustado, sentindo um mau pressentimento, chamou por ela, dessa vez em um tom bastante alto e sério. "Kaoru?" Ele levantou a lamparina, procurando por ela pelos cantos do quarto, mas nada. Somente roupas espalhadas, e o funton desfeito.  
  
O espírito de urgência tomou conta de Kenshin.../...Por que eu não me levantei antes?.../... O espadachim então saiu do quarto, na varanda, levantou mais alto que pode a lamparina para ver se ela estava em algum lugar do quintal. Nenhum sinal de Kaoru, a tempestade de vento, raios, trovões e granizo, finalmente caia violentamente. "Kaoru, onde você está?" Kenshin gritou por ela, porém sua voz não conseguia superar decibéis dos trovões. "Mas que droga."  
  
Ele já não podia detectar o nem mesmo o portão do dojo, o quintal havia se tornado uma enorme piscina de lama. Mesmo assim pulou ligeiramente no quintal, seus pés afundaram-se na terra pastosa, os pingos gelados da chuva e o granizo pareciam pequenas adagas caindo dolorosamente sobre seu corpo.  
  
Kenshin rodopiou no centro do quintal, procurando sentir a presença de Kaoru em algum dos cômodos adjacentes a casa. A luz do luzeiro finalmente apagou. O banheiro, nada. O deposito, nada....O dojo, ele sentiu uma presença fraca e incomum dentro do dojo.  
  
Correu para a sala de treinamentos com os olhos quase fechados, a água que caia despencava machucava seu rosto. Naquele momento lembrou dos tempos em que era conhecido como Battousai, com freqüência ele costumava enfrentar o mesmo tipo de clima no meio da madrugada, para cometer seus assassinatos naqueles tempos de guerra.  
  
Em um pulo ele estava dentro. A sala de treinamento estava escura e dolorosamente fria. Seus olhos escanearam os cantos do dojo, sua lamparina agora era inútil, pois estava apagada, e ele não via como podia acendê-la naquele momento, então ficava mais complicado de enxergar alguma coisa na espaçosa sala de treinamento. "Kaoru." Sua voz era séria e firme.  
  
Um poderoso raio iluminou a sala, segundos depois veio um tremor que Kenshin sentiu dentro de sua própria barriga. A moça então se revelou, ajoelhada em frente ao pequeno altar em memória de Kojishirou Kamiya. Kaoru balançava inexpressivamente o corpo, para frente e para trás. Presa em um momento de angustia, totalmente alheia a presença de Kenshin.  
  
O espadachim suspirou, aliviado por tê-la encontrado, mas a criptante e sinistra tensão no ar, fez com que ele mantivesse sua expressão séria e caminhasse vagarosamente em direção de Kaoru.  
  
"Senhorita Kaoru, o que é isso?" Kenshin nunca sentiu receio de chegar perto dela antes, mas dessa vez, ele percebeu que sua querida estava em contanto com algo oculto e inexplicável. Algo maior e mais poderoso do que ele mesmo jamais entender.  
  
À medida que se aproximava, sentia a corrente de ar frio ao redor dela ficando cada vez mais forte. Ele respirava e um vento gelado sai de sua boca.  
  
Kaoru chorava, seus cabelos soltos balançavam-se para frente e para trás, ela agarrava-se em si mesma. Kenshin só pode concluir que aquilo era nocivo, porque ela dizia palavras pesarosamente, sua expressão estava repleta de desgosto. "Shima... Shima. Eu sinto tanto." O coração de Kenshin quase parou de bater naquele momento, para logo depois disparar loucamente, seu corpo gelou de medo, como ele nunca tinha sentindo em toda sua vida. Kaoru balançava uma criança em seu colo, para frente e para trás, o menino não era uma criatura viva, não era uma criatura explicável...Ele estava morto...  
  
Kenshin deu alguns passos para trás, mesmo que tentasse ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Era sinistro e mórbido demais, e Kaoru não parecia estar ciente de sua presença ali ao seu lado. "O que eu poderia ter feito por você? Eu era tão criança quanto você. POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE ISSO??? Oh Shima, eu nunca quis ter te deixado sozinho naquela floresta, eu juro. Mas eu deixei, e agora o que você quer de mim? O QUE?" Ela dizia essas palavras sofregamente, cerrando os dentes inconformada, a emoção transbordava de seus olhos em forma de grossas lágrimas, que escorriam sem parar . Kenshin não agüentava mais, sem hesitar ele puxou o corpo Kaoru para trás, fazendo com que ela acordasse do transe, e largasse o corpo do menino. O garoto abriu os olhos para Kenshin, antes de desaparecer completamente.  
  
Ainda um pouco perturbado, o espadachim então se ajoelhou ao lado dela, puxando Kaoru para perto de seu corpo. "Senhorita Kaoru, fale comigo. Esta tudo bem?".  
  
Kaoru suspirou profundamente, procurando recuperar o fôlego perdido, finalmente havia acordado seus pesadelos reais pela voz de Kenshin. Seus olhos azuis apavorados cruzaram com os também apavorados de Kenshin, Kaoru detectou os tons de dourado nos olhos dele que se destacavam no meio daquela escuridão.  
  
Quando ela ia começar a falar, um forte impulso involuntário fez com que ela voasse para trás, batendo o corpo violentamente contra o assoalho do dojo, Kaoru então começou torcer-se de um lado para outro. "O que é..?" Kenshin não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas agarrou Kaoru pelo yukata, puxando-a para seu colo, protegendo seu corpo de suas próprias convulsões. Ela simplesmente não conseguia respirar, enfiava desesperadamente suas unhas nos braços de Kenshin. Era como se estivessem sufocando com o próprio ar.  
  
Os olhos de Kenshin se arregalaram, tudo acontecia tão rápido. A principio ele não soube como reagir, só puxava Kaoru para mais perto, colocando a em seu colo. Levantando o corpo da jovem, para que ela pudesse respirar, mas de nada adiantava. "Kami-sama, o que esta acontecendo, Kaoru??" Kenshin tinha os olhos assustados, vidrados nela que desfaleceu e começou a ficar azulada.  
  
Kenshin percebeu o perigo, Kaoru não respirava mais. Assim como já tinha visto ser feito com pessoas vitimas de afogamento, ele fez igual. Deitou-a no chão, puxou sua cabeça dela para trás, abriu suas vias aeras, tomou fôlego e mandou ar para dentro dela, tocando os lábios gelados dela com os seus. "Kaoru, fala comigo, pelo amor de Deus." Kenshin tinha lagrimas desesperadas em seus olhos.  
  
Depois de algumas tentativas, Kaoru finalmente começou a voltar a respirar sozinha. Ela começou a tossir, colocando água que estava em seus pulmões para fora, era muita água. A jovem mestra estava mesmo se afogando, apesar de estar longe de qualquer lago ou outra fonte de água.  
  
Voltando ao normal, mas com o corpo ainda amolecido, Kaoru fechou os olhos. "Faça-o parar.." Ela sussurrou baixinho. "Isso é tão maluco. Se essa coisa continuar, eu não vou conseguir...eu não vou agüentar, Kenshin.." Depois disso ela desmaiou de cansaço, caiu no abraço dele. Kenshin puxou Kaoru para perto, posicionando a cabeça dela na altura do seu coração, que batia freneticamente. "Meu Deus." O espadachim afundou seu rosto nos cabelos da jovem, fechando os olhos e sentindo o gostoso perfume de jasmim.  
  
"Descanse, eu estou aqui com você, e nada vai te fazer mau, eu juro." Kenshin arrepiou-se, naquela noite ele sentiu medo, como poucas vezes tinha sentindo em toda sua vida.

Era madrugada, mas a clinica do Dr Gensai continuava lotada. A chuva infernal do lado de fora causava estragos imensuráveis por toda Shitamachi. Deslizamentos de terra, telhados despencando em cima de pessoas, afogamentos, pessoas desaparecidas. Feridos não paravam de chegar, sozinhos, Megumi e Doutor Gensai não davam conta de todos.

Um acidente com os barcos no porto, acabou deixando varias pessoas machucadas, os homens que estavam no lá tentavam salvar os seus barcos, mas as ondas eram tão grandes que acabavam amontoando os barcos uns em cima dos outros.

"Tsc...Nada bom, nada bom." Megumi falou baixinho para si mesma, ao que entrava no quarto onde atendia uma mulher em estado critico. Seu tom de preocupação era inaudível para a paciente improvisadamente em um futon no chão, mas sua feição não conseguia disfarçar toda a preocupação. Talvez não conseguisse dar seu atendimento a todos os pacientes, e isso a perturbava. Mas ela faria o possível para cuidar de todas as pessoas.

Vamos precisar de ajuda aqui. Peço a colaboração de quem estiver em condições de ajudar." Megumi abriu a porta do consultório. "Vamos nos organizar, eu tenho alguns cobertores vocês precisam dividir." A cena era caótica, a pequena recepção estava lotada principalmente de idosos, mulheres e crianças que não paravam de chorar, assustada com a grande nuvem escura que despejava sua ira sobre Shitamachi.

Os homens ainda tentavam salvar seus pertences de serem levados pela inundação. Megumi sentia-se mais ainda mais triste, pois sabia que aquelas pessoas eram pobres e iriam perder o pouco que tinham conquistado na vida.

"Doutora, aquela mulher que os policiais trouxeram acordou." Megumi sabia de quem se tratava e correu para dentro do quarto. Antes de a tempestade começar, os policiais trouxeram uma mulher muito machucada, vinda da zona de prostituição. A médica já tinha visto e tratado de quase tudo, mas nunca poderia admitir aquele tipo de violência, mesmo que fosse a mais baixa das prostitutas. Ela queria poder ficar mais tempo com aquela paciente, mas a insanidade daquele momento não permitia.

"Mayume...? "A mulher começou a chorar sofregamente esse nome, Mayume. A mulher cobriu o rosto, enquanto chorava. Megumi levantou delicadamente o rosto dela, examinando os olhos inchados, cheios de estrias de sangue que tingiam a parte branca dos olhos. A cabeça enfaixada escondia o um corte profundo que ia quase até a bochecha.

.../...Pobre mulher.../...Megumi se perguntou como teria se machucado daquele jeito. Provavelmente ficaria cega daquele olho, ou perderia grande parte da visão. Ela fez o que lhe foi possível, mas sabia que não seria o bastante para salvar a visão daquela mulher.

"Senhora, eu sou a doutora Megumi. Cuidei da senhora, quando chegou aqui...O que posso dizer por enquanto, é que procure ficar o mais calma possível. Estamos passando por uma situação difícil agora, e a senhora tem um grande corte na cabeça, e um hematoma no olho. Certo? Agora você precisa descansar e se mexer o mínimo possível. Entendeu?" Megumi olhou seriamente para a mulher, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Minha filha Mayume. Ele...levaram a menina embora. Tiraram Mayume de mim. MAYUME" A mulher queria se levantar, mas Megumi colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo ela se deitar novamente. "Por favor, coopere conosco. Nós vamos encontrar sua filha assim que possível." Megumi escutou outra pessoa chamando seu nome, e se levantou. Antes de sair sussurrou para uma moça que estava ajudando com os feridos "Não deixe que ela saia daí, por favor."

"Raposa." Megumi reconheceu a voz familiar. Quando se virou, viu que Sanosuke estava em um estado deplorável, sujo, encharcado, coberto de lama.  
  
"Que diabos aconteceu com você, Crista de Galo?" Megumi se surpreendeu quando ele a puxou pelo braço. "Heii, o que pensa estar fazendo? Não esta vendo a clinica como esta?"

"Fica quieta e vem logo comigo." Sano tinha preocupação e urgência no olhar, ele a conduziu para a entrada. Megumi entendeu qual era o motivo de tanta pressa, quando chegou na entrada da clinica.

"Chamem o doutor Gensai. AGORA." Um amigo de Sanosuke, no mesmo estado que ele, enlameado, sujo e encharcado, estava realmente ferido.Megumi se abaixou, procurando os sinais vitais do rapaz. Ela suspirou quando não encontrou nada. Na verdade, detectou sinais de que ele não estava mais vivo a pelo menos uns dez minutos.

"Nos estávamos salvando umas pessoas presas na inundação quando tudo desabou." Sanosuke se ajoelhou ao lado dela, falando freneticamente. "Sanosuke, eu sinto muito não tem nada que eu possa fazer pelo seu amigo."

A médica abaixou a cabeça, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.Após alguns segundos, levantou a cabeça encontrando Sanosuke com olhos tristes e desesperançados.../...Sanosuke deve ter lutado para salvar o amigo.../...

Porém aquele momento de reflexão durou pouco, Sanosuke olhou por trás de Megumi. Ele deu um pulo para o alto, apontando com a mão direita para o que se formava ao lado da clinica.

Sanosuke gritou. "TODOS PARA DENTRO." No meio da escuridão um enorme redemoinho de vento começava a alcançar a terra, puxando para sua direção árvores, e destelhando as casas vizinhas a clinica. A chuva começou a ficar realmente violenta enquanto as pessoas corriam para dentro da clinica procurando abrigo, o granizo que caia odiosamente do céu abria buracos no telhado. Sanosuke percebeu que Megumi seria atingida por destroços que voavam em direção do tornado.

"MEGUMI." Ele se moveu mais rápido do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Empurrando Megumi para longe, tomando o lugar dela. As colunas de sustentação e o telhado cederam, praticamente toda a entrada da clinica caiu bem em cima de Sanosuke. O amigo morto de Sano foi arrastado pelo vento, a médica não sabia se corria para salvar Sano ou se procurava abrigo. Ela se desesperou quando foi puxada por alguém para dentro da clinica. O barulho e o vento eram insuportáveis. Debaixo dos escombros não havia o menor sinal de que Sano teria escapado com vida.

"SANOSUKEE."

Kenshin procurou dentro dos armários do dojo por alguma coisa que produzisse fogo para a lamparina, ou algum cobertor, hakama ou gi que pudesse os aquecer.A sorte estava do seu lado, pois encontrou as duas coisas que precisava.

O espadachim desejou levar Kaoru para dentro da casa, mais era simplesmente impossível colocar os pés para fora do dojo. O poço de água tinha sumido, e a inundação no quintal já alcançava os degraus da varanda. Kenshin já tinha ouvido historias sobre furacões e tornados, e começava a acreditar seriamente que estava acontecendo algo parecido naquela noite. Podiam-se contar sessenta minutos de tempestade ininterrupta, e parecia que não ia melhorar tão cedo.

Kaoru parecia sentir-se segura com Kenshin ao seu lado. Ele ficou realmente feliz com isso, já os acontecimentos daquela noite tinham sido simplesmente aterrorizadores. Kenshin conseguiu acender a lamparina que havia trazido consigo, trocou seu yukata encharcado por um gi e hakama de cor azul que encontrara nos armários. Com as outras vestimentas que tirou do armário, fez um cobertor para Kaoru.

Depois caminhou até a entrada da sala de treinamentos, soltando os cabelos molhados, para que secassem. Ele se preocupou com Yahiko sozinho dentro da casa. "Tomara que ele não acorde."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru despertou quando sentiu Kenshin se afastando dela. Ela se encolheu debaixo dos gis, com os lampejos de luz que cortavam o céu.

"Não quer dormir um pouco mais? Este servo não vai sair." Kenshin voltou para perto de Kaoru.

"Não...E o Yahiko, sozinho lá dentro de casa?". Kaoru se sentou e Kenshin se ajoelhou na frente dela, colocando um gi sobre os ombros da jovem, depois se afastou, colocando a lamparina ficou entre eles.

"Antes de vir para cá, este servo passou no quarto de Yahiko,o menino dormia tranqüilamente...tomara que ele não acorde e se assuste." Kenshin observou se Kaoru estava realmente bem.

"Uma tempestade igual a essa aconteceu quando eu era pequena...um tornado, causou muito estrago." Kaoru abaixou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para o assoalho.Assim,sozinha com Kenshin ela poderia contar tudo, ninguém poderia interromper, nem banalizar a situação.

A luz da lamparina dançava com o vento, um zumbindo passava por entre as frestas. As telhas lá em cima do dojo batiam em um ritmo rápido.

"...Aquilo...vem acontecendo com freqüência, não é?" Kenshin sentou mais perto dela. Kaoru estava calada, ela observou Kenshin se ajeitar, ele estava ansioso. Já tinha vivenciado encontros com fantasmas antes, mas o que aconteceu com Kaoru levou suas experiências para outro nível.

"Não é nada fácil para mim." Ela revelou.

"Eu sei....é importante para mim saber...Por que, esta noite, este servo viu como você corre perigo Senhorita Kaoru. Aquela coisa queria te matar." Nos olhos violetas, ela interceptou os imperceptíveis riscos dourados. A cor do fogo da lamparina intensificava o vermelho das madeixas soltas dele.

"Não, não. Shima não queria me matar....Ele queria me mostrar alguma coisa, mas é que toda vez é ...tão difícil de entender." Kaoru levantou o rosto que estava abaixado.

"Mostrar?" Kenshin também observou a beleza que vinha dela, iluminada apenas com a luz da lamparina. O cabelo negro, contrastando como uma moldura no rosto branco, e nos olhos azuis escuros, um brilho de tristeza. Kaoru então tomou coragem e começou

"...há muito tempo eu não converso sobre essas coisas, principalmente aqui dentro dessa casa... Meu pai proibiu que tocássemos nesse assunto." Kaoru respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Mishima Kamiya era meu irmão. Shima como costumávamos chamá-lo." Ela engoliu seco, e abaixou a cabeça.

"Ele foi assassinado quando tinha apenas cinco anos."

"Oh Senhorita Kaoru..." Kenshin se entristeceu por ela. Kaoru sorriu fracamente, e começou a enrolar os dedos em uma linha solta de um gi que estava ao seu redor.

"Bom, aparentemente nós éramos uma família perfeita. Infelizmente era só aparência, quando a minha mãe morreu, eu descobri que o casamento deles tinha sido um arranjo. Ela era infeliz, vivia chorando. Meu pai foi um homem sério, rústico, mas ele respeitava minha mãe...Só não a amava." Kaoru suspirou.

"O relacionamento deles melhorou quando eu nasci, mais balançou novamente quando Shima nasceu, porque ele era um garoto extraordinário, mais muito problemático. Tinha muitos problemas de saúde, minha mãe passava a maior parte do tempo se preocupando com ele...Meu pai resolveu a trabalhar na policia metropolitana de Tókio." Enquanto falava, Kaoru fazia círculos com os dedos no assoalho do dojo.

"Ah, resumindo...Um dia meu pai trouxe para casa um moço, Katsutoshi Toyomura." Kaoru arrepiou-se ao dizer esse nome, há muito tempo não falava sobre Toshi. "Esse rapaz teve sua família assassinada. Ele estava perdido, não tinha nada , nem dinheiro, nem conhecidos...Meu pai então o acolheu em nossa casa, e tornou-se seu mestre. Ensinou todos os preceitos do estilo Kamiya Kasshin, depois de um tempo de convivência, Toshi havia se tornado um irmão mais velho. O problema é que ele era obcecado pela idéia de família perfeita." Kaoru não entrar em detalhes sobre as estranhas obsessões dele.

"Essa obsessão começou com pequenas coisas. Na época parecia que só eu percebia, eu falava que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas todos amavam Toshi. A verdade é que eu morria de medo dele. Toshi não gostava de mim, mas adorava meu irmão. E como era o aluno preferido do meu pai, eu nunca tive coragem de reclamar." Kaoru já sentia o nó em sua garganta se formando.

"Kenshin, você não sabe como eu me arrependo de nunca ter feito isso." Kenshin que estava longe, engatinhou até ela, abraçando Kaoru, colocando-a sob a sua proteção.

"Toshi achava que meu pai era perfeito, mas meu pai não era..." Kaoru deitou sua cabeça no peito de Kenshin, com lagrimas nos olhos ela olhou para o espadachim.

"Ele soube coisa de meu pai...Na cabeça maluca dele, Shima era puro demais para viver em uma casa como a nossa, corrompida com traições e mentiras....Por uma bobeira minha, naquele dia na floresta, ele levou Shima." Kaoru balançou a cabeça inconformada. "Com o intuito de levá-lo para um lugar melhor..."

"Ele matou seu irmão."Kenshin terminou de falar o que ela não conseguia. Depois abraçou carinhosamente Kaoru, passando a mão no cabelo dela. Infelizmente Kenshin já esperava uma historia parecida. Enquanto estavam ali conversando, tinham se esquecido completamente da tempestade, que atingia toda sua fúria lá do lado de fora do dojo.

"Meu irmão foi encontrado em morto em um lago logo após a uma tempestade como essa. Na época disseram que a morte dele foi culpa da chuva, mas eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a chuva. Eu lembro do momento em que meu pai jurou vingança, ele caçou Toshi como se caça um animal, mas não conseguiu ir contra o estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Quando Toshi foi preso por outros crimes, disseram que tinha enlouquecido e que tinha se matado na prisão psiquiátrica." Kenshin se lembrou de que Kaoru estava se afogando há pouco tempo atrás, e fez a associação com Shima sendo encontrado em um lago.

"Minha mãe se matou logo depois disso, ela culpava meu pai por não ter vingado a morte do filho, matando o assassino." Isso Kenshin não esperava escutar, ele olhou surpreso para Kaoru. "Sim, ela se matou."

"O fantasma que fica aparecendo para mim...é Shima. E ele diz que Toshi está de volta." Kaoru olhou profundamente para Kenshin.

"Kenshin mesmo com os registros atestando a morte de Toshi, eu acredito em Shima. Meu irmão voltou para pedir que se faça justiça....Será que Shima quer que eu faça o que meu pai não pode fazer? Matar Katsutoshi Toyomura?" Kenshin não sabia o que responder, ele encolheu os ombros, e a abraçou fortemente.

"Mesmo que Katsutoshi esteja vivo, este servo não vai permitir que ele chegue perto de você, senhorita Kaoru....E nem que você chegue perto dele." .../... Enquanto isso você vai ficar aqui comigo.../...Kaoru se aconchegou no abraço de Kenshin, ele encostou-se na parede do dojo, e ela encostou-se a ele. Os dois começaram a adormecer e a tempestade lá fora finalmente parecia que ia ceder. O dia seguinte seria terrível, mas Kaoru e Kenshin precisavam descansar, e naquele momento nada mais importava. Mal sabiam os dois que o verdadeiro tornardo estava prestes a passar por Shitamachi.

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence.

Notas: Desculpem a demora, estou aproveitando as minhas "meia-férias" pra conseguir terminar mais um capitulo, acho que ate semana que vem sai o próximo, tomara.

OBS: Tornados podem acontecer em qualquer época do ano, e qualquer hora do dia e da noite. Eu escrevi esse capitulo depois de ler sobre fortes chuvas que deixaram centenas de desabrigados na Ásia, então já viu, ne. Desculpem se ficou parecendo coisa do canal de meteorologia

Agradecimentos: Kagome-kun(adorei teu review, vc é muito fofa. obrigada ).Kirisu-chan (Stephen King é show, ne? Muito bom, obrigada pelo review) , Carol Malfoy (Carol eu não sei quantos anos a Tae tem, sempre quis saber, devem ser uns 23, por ai. Valeu pelo review) , Pri ( Fofinha que saudades, obrigada pelo review,vê se vc consegue escrever alguma fic e manter contato, hein), Lili- chan (obrigada pelo review, o Kenshin é sempre muito fofo), Darkness Hime ( Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado), lere (Muita desgraça e mistério, era isso que eu queria.Tomara que tenha dado certo e vc não tenha achado que sou lelê, Valeu) Madam Spooky (Aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero que goste, obrigadinha pelo review) Leticia Himura (hahaha vc é engraçada, Letícia Curiosa, sempre consegue descobrir antes o que vai acontecer, obrigada pelo review).

Até o proximo, Beijos Chibi


	6. 6

"Reminiscências"

Capitulo 6- Depois da tempestade, vem a bonança. Ou talvez não...

Por- Chibi-Lua

"Tragédia em Shitamachi. Tornado da última madrugada deixa 14 mortos e dezenas de desaparecidos." O vendedor de jornais era um garoto que gritava sem entender o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

As pessoas que passavam pela rua, e eventualmente compravam seus jornais, tinham em seus rostos os sentimentos de cansaço e consternação. "O que o governo vai fazer por nós agora?" Algum cidadão indagava, enquanto outro retrucava desiludido. "Não espere muito desse governo corrupto."

"Tragédia em Shitamachi. Tornado da última madrugada deixa 14 mortos e dezenas de desaparecidos. Saiba tudo sobre a tragédia.Saiba tudo sobre a tragédia." Sem dar ênfase para os comentários político ao seu redor, continuou a gritar e vender as publicações.

Revolta e solidariedade, era o que se via pelas esquinas de Shitamachi. Aquele momento pós-tragédia trazia à tona o melhor, e o pior das pessoas. Enquanto alguns cidadãos ajudavam outras pessoas desconhecidas a se reerguerem, vândalos, saqueavam as lojas desprotegidas.

Ironicamente, o dia rompeu com um céu limpo e plácido, tanto, que o azul índigo doía dentro dos olhos de quem tinha passado a noite em claro. Os moradores, principalmente os menos favorecidos, olhavam inconformados para os destroços de suas casas. A fúria da natureza, deixou no lugar um caos de madeira revirada e a lama.

Entulhos e árvores, acabaram dentro de muitos estabelecimentos comerciais do centro da cidade. Inclusive os barcos de pesca, que proviam sustento para muitas famílias, estavam totalmente arruinados no cais do porto. Nas ruas, as crianças choravam pelos seus animaizinhos, inocentemente arrastados pelo redemoinho do tornado. " Oh foi um dos piores tornados de Shitamachi." "Sim, minha filha chorou a noite inteira"

"Aff...que coisa" Tae suspirou, escutando as pessoas comuns comentando sobre os acontecimentos. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, não sabendo ao certo por onde começar. Em uma papeleta, começou a fazer um levantamento dos prejuízos. "A porta da frente, as janelas laterais, pelo menos metade do telhado..." Tae atravessou a rua, cochichando para si mesma, do outro lado teve uma visão mais ampla da destruição causada pelo vento e o granizo em seu restaurante.

A jovem estava perto de se render, o valor de suas contas estava tomando uma proporção onerosa demais. O Akabeko não era um dos estabelecimentos mais afetados, mas como já tinha sido destruído tantas outras vezes antes, a moça não tinha mais vontade de colocar as despesas no papel.

"A tempestade foi mesmo terrível, não é?" Ele estacionou repentinamente ao lado de Tae, esticando ligeiramente o pescoço para espionar suas anotações. A moça deu um pequeno pulo. Estava tão mergulhada em seus problemas financeiros, que nem notou Yamazato chegando com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Ohhh...senhor Yamazato. Bom dia." Tae alegrou-se com a presença do homem charmoso, e deliciosamente perfumado ao seu lado. Ela sentiu um calor agradável brotando em sua pele, esse calor vinha do centro de sua barriga, e irradiava pelo corpo, fazendo seu coração acelerar

Tae necessitou controlar a respiração e a eminente taquicardia, não precisava se mostrar tão desesperada como os outros achavam que ela estava.

Apesar de sentir como se Yamazato fosse a pessoa por quem estivesse esperando, não tinha esquecido da historia do livro de Kaoru. Ela sabia que essa historia precisava ser devidamente esclarecida, e sabia também que precisava conhecer mais sobre Yamazato, antes que entregasse definitivamente seu coração ao jovem estranho. Tae não queria que ele simplesmente desaparecesse de Shitamachi por uma bobeira qualquer. Como os outros homens, por quem tinha estado enamorada antes, fizeram.

Kaoru provavelmente estava só sendo boba. Como podia acreditar que aquele livro era mesmo o seu? Afinal, tinha perdido há quase dez anos, e pelo que Tae se recordava o assassino do menino Shima, tinha morrido nesse meio tempo. Não era possível um morto ressuscitar só para vir atormentar a vida de sua melhor amiga, por mais especial que Kaoru pudesse ser.

"Quanta indelicadeza da minha parte senhorita." Yamazato disse com um sotaque diferente e ao mesmo tempo muito bonito de se ouvir. Logo depois, apanhou delicadamente a mão de Tae, levantando até uma altura que fosse perfeita para se curvar, e beijar levemente o dorso da mão dela.

"Bom dia, senhorita Tae." Logo depois ele sussurrou, a voz masculina e sedutora. Tae sentiu como se o corpo fosse derreter nas mãos do estranho. Suas bochechas esquentaram. Ela não sabia como disfarçar e nem fazer o coração bater mais devagar.

"Hum...Então, como foi à noite passada?" Depois de alguns segundos de um incomodo silencio, ela disparou. Quando percebeu que poderia estar invadindo a intimidade do estranho, suas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais,então ela refez a pergunta muito envergonhada. .../ Ai que idiota. Eu praticamente perguntei o que ele fez a noite passada...naquele hotel...naquela aquela chuva toda... sem ninguém por perto... /..."Digo, o senhor passou bem à noite? Por causa daquela tempestade de ontem?"

Tae foi capturada para dentro dos belos olhos azuis. Olhos esses, que pareciam se divertir com o seu embaraço.Yamazato percebeu o olhar brilhante, e sorriso bobo no canto dos lábios da moça. Ele gargalhou por dentro. Tae era um pouco atrevida, mas definitivamente engraçada e inofensiva.

"Minha noite foi tranqüila, eu passei trabalhando, e de modo algum a chuva atrapalhou meu dever." Yamazato vez sinal para que caminhassem em direção ao restaurante. "Como foi a sua noite, senhorita Tae?"

"Bem...bem. Pra falar a verdade um pouco assustadora." Não tinha como mentir, ela realmente tinha morrido de aflição na hora em que o tornado se arrastou pelo centro de Shitamachi.

"Imagino que sim, o Akabeko parece que vai dar muito trabalho. Vamos entrar, para que eu possa ver como posso ajudar, que tal?" Mudando de vez o rumo do assunto trabalho´, Yamazato conduziu Tae para dentro do Akabeko. Completamente encantada, ela o acompanhou sem hesitação.

Tsubame juntava e varria os entulhos para fora da cozinha, quando Yamazato e Tae entraram. Sua jovem chefa sorria feliz, escutando o moço conversando sobre reformas, materiais e coisas do gênero.

A menina que estava aflita antes, sem saber noticia de Yahiko, agora contava os segundos para que seu amigo chegasse logo.../Tomara que o Yahiko venha. Esse Yamazato me dá arrepios... Como a Tae pode confiar tanto nele?/... Tsubame se perguntava.

Os se ajeitaram em uma das mesas vazias do restaurante. Eles ainda conversavam sobre coisas sem maior relevância, quando Tae começou a fazer as perguntas que realmente interessavam.

"Senhor Yamazato, eu gostaria de saber sobre a procedência daquele livro que o senhor me deu. Me desculpe fazer essa pergunta, mas uma amiga me contou uma historia sobre esse livro, e eu..." Tae foi interrompida por ele.

Tsubame espiava sorrateiramente por trás da porta da cozinha, ela não tinha costume de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas aquele homem a deixava realmente intrigada. Tudo nele parecia ser perfeito demais.

A menina gelou quando percebeu o olhar fixo de Yamazato, os olhos azuis a denunciavam como espiã. O homem não comentou uma só palavra sobre Tsubame estar escutando escondida, ele simplesmente sorriu misteriosamente para a moça, e continuou com a conversa. Tae, que tinha suas costas viradas para a menina não desconfiou de nada. Ela não pode ver como o olhar dele era dissimulado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tsubame fechou a cortina que servia de divisória entre a cozinha e o restaurante, e correu para os fundos do estabelecimento. Seu pequeno coração disparou com uma sensação desagradável. Lá dentro a conversa continuava animada.

"Senhorita Tae. A senhorita..." Yamazato foi interrompido.

"Me chame de Tae, por favor..." A garganta de Tae estava um pouco seca, mas ela sentia-se confiante. Se sua vez de amar tinha chegado, por nada no mundo ela perderia a chance.

"Tae. Gostaria que lhe contasse um pouco sobre minha vida?" Yamazato segurou a mão dela, em um gesto galanteador, enlaçou suas mãos nas delicadas mãos dela. Ele começou a contar animadamente sobre sua vida na Europa, seus talentos, sua infância feliz, seus pais e irmãos maravilhosos, seu emprego bem sucedido, o desejo de casar em breve e formar família. E finalmente sobre a procedência do livro que tinha presenteado para Tae.

Ela escutou tudo maravilhada, Yamazato tinha desejo de formar família no Japão, e ela se animou de verdade. Inclusive se surpreende com o fato de que o suposto livro de Kaoru, na verdade tinha sido comprado em uma feira de livros usados em Tokoyama. "Eu sabia que essa minha amiga estava enganada. Ela perdeu esse livro há dez anos. É simplesmente impossível o livro reaparecer assim, não é mesmo?"

"Creio que sim. Este livro contém uma historia muito singela sobre amor e perseverança." Yamazato tomou um gole de sake, e serviu Tae. Os dois continuaram papeando sobre todos os assuntos possíveis pelo resto da tarde.

.../...Qual o problema dela? Será que a Tae não consegue perceber algo estranho?.../... Nos fundos do restaurante, Tsubame não se conformava com o modo como sua amiga, praticamente sua irmã mais velha, estava se portando. E se esse homem realmente resolvesse se casar com Tae? Como as coisas iam ficar? Angustiada, a menina se sentou ao lado do poço, pensando em varias possibilidade. Tsubame pressentia o perigo, ela precisava arrumar um jeito de separar de vez esse tal Yamazato de Tae, mas não poderia fazer nada sozinha.

Então a menina pensou na melhor amiga de Tae. Kaoru, talvez ela poderia ajudar.

.

_Kaoru estava sentada na margem de um lago. O lugar era tranqüilo e perfumado. A grama verde, e as flores coloridas balançavam suavemente conforme a suave brisa passava. A aquarela de cores refletida pelo sol mergulhava nas águas plácidas do lago.._

_ Ela sorriu quando virou o rosto para o lado e percebeu que todos estavam ao seu redor. Yahiko e Tsubame brincando animadamente de pega-pega com Suzume e Ayume. o Dr Gensai conversando com Megumi sobre alguma coisa cientifica._

_Kaoru gargalhou quando olhou para trás, e viu Sanosuke roncando. O ronco dele parecia um motor de navio dando partida. Seu amigo lutador dormia debaixo da árvore, também pudera, tinha enchido a barriga com toda aquela comida do piquenique._

_Sentado na beira do lago, Kenshin tentava em vão pescar algum peixe. Kaoru riu alto quando escutou o ORO mais engraçado dos últimos tempos. Seu adorado ruivo conseguiu pescar um sapato velho e furado._

_"Kenshin, como pescador você é um ótimo espadachim." Kaoru estava satisfeita, essa era a família que ela amava. Ela fechou os olhos, escutando a algazarra das crianças, o ronco de Sanosuke, os 'oros' de Kenshin, a falação de Megumi e Dr. Gensai sobre ervas medicinais. Kaoru suspirou, agradecendo pelo dia perfeito e pelos amigos que não trocaria por nada no mundo. _

_Quando abriu os olhos novamente, o céu não era mais o mesmo. Nuvens escuras trouxeram uma chuva forte e fria. A escuridão então tomou conta da paisagem, antes tão alegre. Kaoru encontro-se pairando sobre o lago. Ela começou a chamar pelo nome de seus amigos, mas todos viraram as costas, como se ela não estivesse ali. Eles correram para se abrigar debaixo da grande árvore, nenhum parecia estar preocupado, ou se perguntando aonde ela poderia estar.Kaoru se calou, e permaneceu assim, flutuando. Um tanto quanto perplexa com a atitude de seus amigos. Os dedos de seus pés tocaram ligeiramente a superfície da água_

_Kaoru ficou sem reação quando viu um brilho vindo das profundezas, mas logo seus olhos se fixaram na água do lago. "O que é?" Era tão difícil enxergar, pois o liquido agora era sujo e espesso . Aos poucos a luz que imergia foi tomando forma, a forma de uma criança. Seu coração pressentiu que seria uma aparição, Kaoru estava até se acostumando com isso .Desta vez a criança usava em kimono branco, tinha longos cabelos compridos que se espalhavam ao redor do rosto branco, os inexpressivos olhos eram tocantes. Kaoru não entendeu nada, ela esperava por Shima, mas quem veio desta vez foi uma menina._

_A jovem Shihandai escutou um suspiro infantil em seu ouvido."Mayume". Boiando na superfície do lago, a menina imergiu e Kaoru pode ver de perto o rostinho de criança. A Shihandai se entristeceu, ela se ajoelhou na tentativa de puxar a menina para cima, mas acabou perdendo a sua habilidade de flutuar sobre o lago, e afundando na água profunda..A pequena então sussurrou mais uma vez o nome "Mayume", antes de submergir rapidamente e desaparecer nas águas do lago escuro. Kaoru não foi capaz de ajudá-la._

__

_._

**"**Hã???**"** Kaoru abriu os olhos rapidamente. "Mayume" Ela sussurrou o nome que a menina de seus sonhos tinha dito. Kaoru suspirou tristemente, a criança do sonho parecia um pequeno anjo preso naquela escuridão do lago. A shihandai colocou a mão esquerda sobre seu coração. Olhou em seu redor, percebendo que só existiam as paredes da sala de treinamento.

Uma sensação de tristeza persistiu, um arrepio passou por sua espinha. A experiência não tinha sido medonha como das outras vezes, Mishima sempre vinha revoltado e cheio de magoa. Essa menina parecia tão...triste, e ao mesmo tempo tão singela.

Outro sentimento também poderoso , invadiu seu corpo quando percebeu que estava deitada nos braços de Kenshin. "Oh...Ken..shin."

"Bom dia senhoria Kaoru." Kenshin abriu vagarosamente os olhos multicoloridos, focando intensamente no rosto da garota em presa em seu abraço. Apesar de estar acordado a um certo tempo, não queria se levantar e perder o calor do corpo de Kaoru junto ao seu.

"Bom bom...dia, Kenshin." Kaoru se sentou, puxou o decote de seu yukata, que daquela posição, dava a Kenshin uma visão privilegiada de seu busto. Apesar das bochechas vermelhas, ela tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

"Senhorita Kaoru, quem é Mayume?" Apesar de muita resistência, Kenshin se levantou, puxando Kaoru para cima.

"Eu não sei. Nós precisamos conversar, eu tive um sonho...Foi tão triste." Kaoru interrompeu a conversa quando percebeu que Yahiko estava chegando. "Mayume, esse foi o nome que a menina dos meus sonhos disse." Kaoru passou as mãos no cabelo solto, ajeitando-os em um coque mal-feito. Ela parecia estar tão triste e desconsolada.

"Senhorita Kaoru..." Kenshin colocou a palma da mão na bochecha rosada dela. Foi uma atitude tão despretensiosa que Kaoru aceitou sem hesitação, inclinando seu rosto para sentir mais da quente palma da mão dele. "Este servo sente muito. Este servo promete que fará o necessário para que a senhorita não sofra mais com esses pesadelos e aparições."

"Kenshin. Eu não sofro. Essas crianças sofrem, elas estão me mostrando algo...e eu não sei nem por onde começar." Kaoru sentiu que ia começar a chorar. Sem quebrar o contato da mão dele em seu rosto, ela levou suas próprias mãos para esfregar seus olhos.

"Calma...." Kenshin puxou Kaoru para um abraço singelo. "Nós vamos resolver isso. A confiança que a senhorita depositou neste servo na noite passada não foi em vão." Ele sentia de perto o perfume do cabelo dela.

"Alegre-se, este servo não suporta a sua infelicidade. Será que a senhorita não percebe isso?" Kenshin falou mais do que pretendia dizer, mas era a verdade e ele não poderia desfazer as palavras já ditas.

"Cer...to, certo." Kaoru foi tocada pela declaração reveladora. "Eu vou me arrumar. Ver o que precisa ser feito aqui no dojo. Ver se o Yahiko sobreviveu..." Kaoru se alegrou um pouco depois do que Kenshin havia dito, ela sorriu. Na verdade pensou em dizer que não saberia o que fazer da sua vida, se Kenshin não estivesse por perto, mas foi interrompida pela voz irritada de seu discípulo.

"Ahh que lindo." Yahiko entrou na sala de treinamento na hora do abraço, ele presenciou toda a cena comovente. "Shitamachi caindo sobre nossas cabeças e vocês dois ai, no maior romance." Kaoru e Kenshin se separaram instantaneamente, ambos ficaram com as bochechas vermelhas com fogo.

"Bom dia Yahiko. Você sobreviveuuu a tempestade. Aposto que fez xixi no futon" Kaoru brincou juntando as palmas das mãos, de um jeito ironicamente eufórico. Por dentro ela estava alegre ao ver que o menino estava são e salvo. Vestido em seu gi e hakama, com a shinai na mão, nem ligava para tornado, terremoto ou vulcão, tudo que ele queria era treinar logo.

"Feiosa, eu não sou como você. Corre feito um bebê no primeiro trovão. Eh Bom dia, coisa nenhuma. Já passa do meio dia, e eu estou morto de fome. Só não acordei os pombinhos antes... porque estavam tão bonitinhos juntos." Yahiko começou a fazer piadinhas e a jogar beijinhos no ar. Tudo para provocar Kaoru.

Ela ficou com o rosto ainda mais vermelho. Explodindo de embaraçamento, Kaoru gritou. "O QUE, SEU...?"

Kenshin fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Oro..."

Ele fez sinal que conversariam com calma mais tarde e Kaoru entendeu. Existiam muitas coisas ha serem esclarecidas. Como por exemplo, se o tal Katsutoshi realmente estava de volta ou se tinha morrido no manicômio, como ele escolhia as vitimas, como ele as matava, quais os motivos pra praticar esses crimes tão bárbaros, entre outras coisas.

"Ah seu moleque, na hora que eu te pegar." Kaoru se concentrou em Yahiko, arregaçando a manga do yukata, fez sinal de que o moleque teria o que estava procurando.

"Bruxa. Antes de qualquer coisa, vá tomar um banho. Você está com cara de louca." Yahiko tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Logo depois de dizer isso ele se mandou, pois sabia que a perseguição ia começar.

"YAHIKO. SEU PIVETINHO." Kaoru arrancou a shinai das mãos do menino, e começou a correr atrás de Yahiko até o quintal. Parou na escadinha do dojo quando viu o estado deplorável em que o dojo se encontrava. "Bleagh, o quintal está nojento. O poço está enlameado. O telhado esta destruído. Kenshin, o que vamos fazer?"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru podia jurar que Kenshin estava bem atrás dela.

"Kaoru, cadê ele? Aposto que depois de ter passado uma noite inteira do seu lado ele fugiu para nunca mais voltar, hahahaha." Yahiko gargalhou.

Yahiko estava brincalhão, a verdade era que ele tinha passado uma noite de pavor sozinho. Porem quando acordou e viu que estava tudo bem, percebeu que tinha passado bravamente por tudo aquilo sozinho. Sem Kaoru nem Kenshin por perto.

Quando acordou sozinho no dojo, no meio da noite, com aquela tempestade devastadora do lado de fora, morreu de vontade de correr para o abraço de Kaoru. Que certamente o protegeria, mas como nem ela, nem Kenshin estavam. Foi obrigado a se virar sozinho. E de certo modo, apesar dos momentos de pânico, estava grato por ter conseguido de forma quase heróica. Pelo menos era como que ele sentia na manhã seguinte. Um herói, de dez anos de idade. Que passou uma madrugada sozinho dentro do dojo escuro, com um tornado devastando a cidade de Shitamachi do lado de fora.

Kaoru deu um tapa na cabeça do menino, mandando ele acordar.Yahiko também achava que Kenshin estava logo atrás de Kaoru, mas o ruivo tinha sumido de repente. Vestida naquele yukata semitransparente, e com aquela cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar, Kaoru não estava em condições de ir atrás de ninguém.

"Vai ver aonde o Kenshin foi parar... Eu já volto." Ela disse isso dando tapinhas nas costas do menino, fazendo ele se mexer. Depois disso, ela se mandou em direção ao banheiro.

"Feiosa. Desde quando eu sou seu capacho?" Yahiko reclamou, mas foi mesmo assim. Logo ele encontrou Kenshin, parado perto do portão da frente. Sua expressão não era das melhores. Kenshin se virou para Yahiko, colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto, que a essa altura estava inquieto e aflito. "Hei Kenshin, qual o problema?"

"Infelizmente, trouxeram más noticias de Sanosuke." Kenshin leu novamente o bilhete que dois meninos trouxeram da clinica do Dr. Gensai. "Vamos avisar a senhorita Kaoru, depois iremos até a clinica." Kenshin disse tristemente. Pelo bilhete escrito por Megumi a situação de Sanosuke era realmente séria.

"O que?" Os olhos de Yahiko se arregalaram../ Sano...suke?/...

.

Kaoru entrou em seu quarto reclamando da bagunça. O Lugar estava revirado, o futon desfeito, os kimonos jogados, as fitas que colocava em seu cabelo espalhadas no chão, os frascos de perfume caídos sobre a penteadeira.

Kaoru imaginou que aquela bagunça fosse culpa da tempestade, pensou que provavelmente o vento que entrara pela janela tinha sido o culpado. "Ainda bem que o teto não despencou." Sua tranqüilidade desapareceu quando percebeu pegadas de terra que atravessavam o assoalho de seu quarto. O tamanho do pé era grande demais para ser de Yahiko, e de maneira alguma era do feitio de Kenshin entrar em um quarto deixando toda aquela sujeira para trás.

Ela tomou uma posição defensiva, escaneando os cantos de seu próprio quarto. Não sentia a presença de ninguém. Devagar, observando as mudanças de corrente de ar, e as energias diferentes a sua volta, ela se abaixou. Passou então a organizar suas coisas espalhadas. Deu por falta de um dos seus laços de seda preferidos. Kaoru começou a dobrar o futon e as cobertas, tudo vagarosamente, quando levantou o pequeno travesseiro, um envelope caiu. Kaoru abriu lentamente, só havia um nome escrito, um único nome que fez com que ela tremesse por dentro.

Yahiko´

Kaoru então respirou fundo varias vezes, pode sentir que estava prestes a desmaiar. Mas se controlou, sentando no futon. Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos e amassou o envelope contra o peito. Sua cabeça doía.../...Não Yahiko, não. Eu não vou permitir, eu não vou.../....

Ele esta de volta? Quer levar Yahiko? Por que Yahiko? Só pode ser uma provocação...

Kenshin e Yahiko entraram no quarto dizendo coisas sobre Sanosuke que ela não conseguia captar. Ela só pensava no envelope que escondeu dentro do kimono floral. Kenshin percebeu a mudança de humor em Kaoru, e pediu explicações. Como as explicações não vieram, ele rastreou o quarto, e percebeu as grandes pegadas de terra espalhadas pelo assoalho.

.../Ele esteve aqui. Filho da mãe.../...Kenshin estreitou os olhos, um sentimento violento imediatamente começou a ebulir por dentro.../O tal Katsutoshi, é um sujeito muito ousado. Pra ter a capacidade de vir até aqui, e entrar dentro do quarto dela é preciso ter muita coragem./...

A noticia de Sanosuke já tinha o deixado com raiva, e agora saber que um visitante veio atrás de Kaoru no meio da madrugada tinha feito com que ele saísse do sério. Kaoru percebeu que seus olhos estavam puxando bem mais para o dourado do que para o habitual ametista de sempre.

"Precisamos ir até a clinica. Senhorita Kaoru, você não esta autorizada a sair de perto de mim. Entendeu?" Kenshin foi áspero. Kaoru ia reclamar, mas preferiu se calar. No momento ela não estava preocupada consigo mesma, mas sim com a segurança de Yahiko.

"O..K, certo Kenshin. Yahiko isso vale pra você também." O menino se surpreendeu, e começou a rir. "Kaoru, você ficou louca, não é?" Com um sorriso convencido no rosto, Yahiko saiu, certo de que nada nunca iria lhe acontencer. Kaoru precisava pensar no que faria, ela o protegeria de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que tivesse que mandar Yahiko para bem longe do dojo Kamiya, e se fosse necessário para bem longe de Shitamachi. Kaoru não permitiria que o mesmo que aconteceu com Shima, acontecesse com Yahiko, e essa promessa ela fez ao passar pelo portão do dojo Kamiya naquela tarde.

.

A parte da frente da clínica do Dr. Gensai tinha sido destruida. Dentro do que tinha restado do pequeno hospital,pessoas dormiam amontoadas. As pessoas comovidas pela tristeza, não falavam quase nada. Eventualmente, alguns sons de tosse eram ouvidos.

Megumi tinha sido vencida pelo cansaço. Depois de horas a fio, ela adormeceu meio desajeitada, ajoelhada ao lado de uma das camas da clinica. Doutor Gensai pensou em acordá-la, e colocá-la em uma cama, mas ele sabia que Megumi não sairia daquele lugar por nada no mundo.

"Hum... Onde eu...? " Sano abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Sentiu um pouco de dor de cabeça, e dor nos ombros e nas costas. Sua face se contorceu ligeiramente de dor. Imediatamente, seus olhos vasculharam o quarto onde estava deitado.O quarto era claro, limpo, o teto familiar, a cama macia e quentinha.

.../..Hah...Será que eu morri?.../... Seu pensamento era uma brincadeira, afinal há muito tempo não passava a noite em lugar tão confortável, apesar de estar sentindo-se suavemente febril. As ultimas memórias iam voltando aos poucos.

Não eram agradáveis, Sano se lembrou de que Megumi não pode fazer nada pelo seu amigo. Logo depois viu o redemoinho de vento se aproximando, e foi tudo tão rápido, tirou Megumi do lugar aonde o teto ia cair, se jogando e recebendo o desabamento em cima das suas próprias costas.

"Tsc...Ele era um cara legal." Sano sussurrou. Passou os dedos entre os fios de cabelo arrepiados. Estava sem a famosa camisa com a palavra "mau", e sem a faixa vermelha que o lembrava diariamente do Sekihoutai e dos companheiros mortos.

"Pelo menos eu não sinto dor nas pernas" Sanosuke virou o rosto para o lado, para sua surpresa Megumi dormia ajoelhada ao lado de sua cama. Sano encontrou a faixa vermelha enrolada nos dedos da médica. "Tsc...Por que essa Raposa não deita em uma cama? É tão esperta, mas às vezes consegue agir feito a uma tola." Sanosuke se levantou para pegar Megumi no colo e colocá-la em cima de sua cama.

"O que?" O corpo não acompanhou, seus joelhos não acompanharam, seus pés não acompanhar. "O QUE?" Sanosuke elevou o tom de voz. Irritado, ele conseguiu se sentar, tentou dobrou o joelho novamente, nada aconteceu. Ele arrancou as cobertas, jogando-as para longe. Megumi despertou com a agitação. "MEGUMI, QUER ME EXPLICAR POR QUE DIABOS MINHAS PERNAS NÃO MEXEM?"

Megumi suspirou, abaixou a cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos tomando coragem, ela se sentou ao lado de Sanosuke na cama. "Você lembra do que aconteceu na noite passada?" Perguntou baixinho, segurando a mão dele.

"Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de...de eu não conseguir mais mexer as pernas?" Sanosuke se deu conta de que talvez tivesse se machucado para valer dessa vez. No rosto de Megumi ele viu uma lágrima rolar.../...Pra médica durona estar chorando é porque eu me ferrei de verdade.../...Ele pensou, exagerando a situação.

"Eu fiquei...invalido? Anda Megumi, diz logo." Sano olhou para Megumi, mas os olhos dela estavam, escondidos embaixo das franjas. Sanosuke não conseguia entender. Algo assim nunca poderia acontecer com ele. Depois de todo o treino, de quase morrer na ocasião do treinamento com Anji. Ele não era conhecido como Zanza à toa. Era impossível. "É IMPOSSIVEL." Sanosuke estava se irritando com o fato de não poder sair dali e quebrar alguma coisa.

"Não sei dizer, é muito cedo." Megumi encolheu os ombros, ela sinceramente não sabia se era temporário ou definitivo. Ela deveria estar dando esperança para Sanosuke, orientando Sanosuke. Mas se sentia culpada demais para isso, antes de ser uma médica, ela era humana e estava lidando com o homem que amava, mesmo que não admitisse isso publicamente. Como Megumi poder dizer com certeza que Sanosuke ficaria bem? "Eu não sei. Sinto Muito."

"Como assim sente muito??? É tudo que tem pra me dizer?? Você esta me zoando. Só pode. Olha, se você estiver, eu preciso dizer que não é o melhor momento pra isso." Sanosuke estava nervoso. Megumi e aquela cabeça abaixada estavam tirando ele do sério.

"Levanta logo essa cabeça e olha pra mim. Se eu fiquei assim foi por ter salvado..." Sano levantou o rosto dela bruscamente, ele apertou o queixo de Megumi dolorosamente. Sano estava bravo, não era pra menos. A chance de ele descontar na pessoa mais próxima era grande. Megumi sabia disso... "salvado você..."

"Eu sei...vou fazer... TUDO que estiver... ao meu alcance pra que você volte ao normal." Entre soluços Megumi prometeu. Sanosuke sentiu-se mal de vê-la tão triste, como os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, agarrada a faixa vermelha como se sua esperança depende-se disso. Sano puxou Megumi para perto.

"Eu sei que a culpa foi minha." Entre soluços, ela chorou sinceramente.

"Ah Raposa...deixa de ser besta. Você não é tão poderosa assim. Para de chorar , ou te dou um cascudo" Sanosuke se afastou dela e se deitou na cama, acalmando-se. "Não esquenta, a gente vai dar um jeito. Por favor, me deixe sozinho por um minuto"

"Ok..." A médica saiu arrasada do quarto, Sanosuke tentou disfarçar que estava mais calmo, mas no olhos dele, ela pode ver a revolta. Megumi deixou o quarto, fechando a porta e se encostando. Ela então escutou, xingamentos e o som de um copo de vidro se espatifando violentamente contra a parede. Megumi abaixou a cabeça, a faixa vermelha enrolada em seus finos dedos. "Sanosuke, e agora?"

"E agora Chibi?"

Continua...

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence, claro que não..hehehe. Notas: Ola, como estão? O próximo pode ser que demore um pouquinho mais para sair, estou um pouquinho atolada com meus trabalhos, e minhas "meia-férias" já terminaram. Mas eu adoro esse fic, não vou parar de escrever, principalmente porque vou começar com as minhas maldades...err..eu não devia dizer isso.

Agradecimentos:

Letícia Himura: (Obrigada pelo review, espero ter te surpreendido. Beijos) Madam Spooky (obrigada pelo review, desculpe toda minha amolação) Carol Malfoy (Obrigada pelo review, que bom que ficou com medo..Muahahaha) Lili-chan( eu adoro mistérios, é uma pena que tenha poucos fics assim de RK em português) Shitachi Komura (atualizei rapidinho (eu acho, ne), obrigada pelo review, beijos) Kirisu-chan (Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, obrigada pelo review) Kagome-kun (Não fique brava em relação ao Sanosuke, ele é um fofo, mas precisa sofrer um pouquinho de vez em quando (chibi ma) Espero que tenha gostado) Murilo (E ai Murilo? Gostou, me diga tá, beijos) Lan Ayath( ainda é cedo pra dizer se o Sano vai ficar bem,ou não. O que vc acha que deve acontecer com ele??Hehehe...beijos, valeu pelo review) Lere (Desculpe fazer vc acabar com as suas unhas... Espero que vc tenha gostado, beijos e ate o próximo)

Obrigada por ler

Beijos Chibi-Lua


	7. 7

"Reminiscências"  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Por: Chibi-lua  
  
Passaram-se alguns dias desde a fatídica noite de tempestade. A tormenta tinha sido tão poderosa que além de levar dezenas de vidas embora, deixou um rastro de destruição jamais vivenciado antes em Shitamachi. Porém, mesmo com mortos e feridos, o sentimento de comoção começava a diminuir. Finalmente as portas de Shitamachi abriam-se para o recomeço. E o clima ajudava, pois apesar do frio de inicio de inverno, o sol brilhava na maior parte do dia. Nenhuma gota de chuva havia caído do céu desde então.  
  
Incertezas, perturbações e nostalgia persistiriam, mas tristeza e nostalgia não eram fortes o bastante para aniquilar a esperança daquele povo. Por toda a cidade via-se até mesmo os mais desafortunados, empenhando-se em remodelar a vida nova com o que havia sobrado da antiga. Cheios de expectativas, o governo e a população agradeciam pelo bom tempo, e pelos empregos que estavam sendo criados. As obras nos prédios mais importantes da cidade começavam a entrar em um ritmo acelerado. Retomando assim o ciclo de progresso de Tókio.  
  
Na quinta manhã após a noite do tornado, Sanosuke já estava ralhando com Megumi por alguma besteira na varanda do dojo Kamiya. Obviamente ele ainda não caminhava sozinho, mas assim como a cidade de Shitamachi, Sanosuke Sagara também se reerguia. Seu tratamento estava apenas no começo, mas ele já era capaz de sentir os toques, e um leve formigamento nas pernas, o lutador conseguia mexer os dedos dos pés sem dificuldade.  
  
Quando esses sintomas apareceram, Megumi ficou extremamente feliz, seu semblante arrasado modificou-se no mesmo instante. A médica então teve certeza que o mal que o afligia era apenas transitório. Ela então passou a tratar a inflamação dos nervos, com exercícios diários, e remédios amargos que o lutador simplesmente detestava.  
  
Sanosuke ainda não estava satisfeito com o fato de mexer apenas os dedos dos pés. Ele queria se levantar, sair para beber e jogar .Quem sabe até mesmo arrumar briga com algum folgado por aí. A abstinência de violência e de outras coisas mais , o estava deixando insuportavelmente mal-humorado.  
  
No segundo dia de internação na clinica do Doutor Gensai, Sanosuke já queria ser transferido para o dojo Kamiya. Meio que a contra-gosto de Megumi, seus amigos atenderam o pedido. Eles então se mobilizaram, alugaram uma carruagem, uma cadeira de madeira com rodinhas nas pernas, que Suzume e Ayume adoravam pilotar, e o levaram para o dojo Kamiya. Megumi passou a ser freqüentadora assídua do dojo, dessa vez não era por causa de Kenshinzinho. Sano dizia que se continuasse a ser tratado como doente ficaria louco.  
  
Kaoru até agradecia todo o trabalho que estava tento, envolvida com os cuidados ao seu amigo, tinha esquecido um pouco de seus próprios pesadelos. Há pelo menos três dias não tinha tido nenhum encontro sobrenatural, nem recebido nenhuma carta ameaçadora. Na verdade a única carta que recebera, era um pedaço de papel com o nome Yahiko escrito. Kaoru queria acreditar, que não era nada demais, por isso não comentou com Kenshin. .../..Talvez seja só um pedaço de papel que não tenha nada a ver com outra com assassinato, seqüestro ou coisas assim../...Ela pensava, fingindo não estar dando atenção ao pedaço de papal Porem as pegadas de lama também estava lá, e ainda era um mistério não solucionado. De quem eram? Por que estavam lá? Por que o nome de Yahiko em um pedaço de papel?  
  
Por via das duvidas, ela convenientemente fez questão de colocar Yahiko e Sanosuke no mesmo quarto. Mesmo sem querer, Sanosuke teria sempre os olhos no garoto. E apesar das brigas ranhetas entre as duas "crianças", Yahiko estaria ocupado com Sanosuke, ninguém tentaria fazer mal contra o garoto com o lutador, e todas as outras pessoas por perto.  
  
E existia um detalhe muito interessante, as pernas do lutador ainda não estavam cem por cento funcionais, mas a pontaria de Sanosuke era ótima. Quando irritado, Sanosuke jogava objetos com uma precisão impressionante. Volta e meia ouvia-se Kenshin gritando um... "Oro"... quando tentava dar sopa para Sanosuke, que insistia que não estava doente para ter que comer sopinha.  
  
Sano estava infeliz, porque era privado de fazer as coisas que gostava. Megumi sabia disso, e resolveu partir para um tratamento alternativo, resolveu continuar a irritar seu paciente como sempre fazia quando ele estava bem. Inclusive as briguinhas de gato e rato entre os dois deveriam ser mantidas, o que deixava Kenshin com os olhos enorme ouvindo as 'coisas' que um dizia para o outro.  
  
Mas quando o dojo estava silencioso, podia-se ver um brilho de tristeza nos olhos de Sanosuke. O entra e sai de pessoas no dojo ao invés de melhorar, fazia Sanosuke se sentir ainda mais irritado. Ele não queria saber de visitas,dizia que não estava morrendo nem nada do tipo. Bem, Sanosuke certamente não estava morrendo, mas seu único desejo era dormir. Para isso insistia em permanecer com as cortinas e janelas fechadas.  
  
Talvez Sano simplesmente tivesse a esperança de acordar, e perceber que tudo aquilo fazia parte de um pesadelo sinistro, e que tinha voltado a ser o velho Sanosuke Sagara de sempre. As vezes, o lutador tentava escrever uma carta para alguém, mas ele sempre fazia uma bolinha com o papel quando terminava de escrever, e jogava longe. Essa tal carta secreta aguçava cada vez mais a curiosidade de Megumi, que estava ficando louca por não saber do que se tratava.  
  
Naquela manhã, Kenshin esfregava a roupa em grande balde ao lado do poço. Como de costume, ele escutava a briga entre Megumi e Sanosuke com um sorriso no rosto. O espadachim já estava até acostumado com aquele ritual diário entre os dois. Sanosuke só reclamava da medica, mas ninguém mais podia cuidar dele alem dela.  
  
"Paciência Crista-de-Galo. Logo você vai estar fazendo alguma coisa estúpida por ai. E eu, ao invés de consertas as pernas, vou estar concertando a sua mão quebrada só para variar"  
  
Megumi dizia todo santo dia que ele estava fazendo progressos. Segundo seus conhecimentos, os formigamentos e as sensações voltando eram um ótimo sinal para quem estava paralítico da cintura para baixo a apenas alguns dias atrás. Mas ela sabia que os nervos ainda estavam muito inflamados, e era cedo para que ele saísse por aí fazendo estripulias.  
  
Sanosuke estava sentado na sua cadeira de rodas improvisada enquanto Megumi fazia massagem com óleos e essências especiais nas pernas dele. Estimulando a circulação. Em outra ocasião o lutador estaria delirando prazerosamente com aquelas massagens, mas na situação que sem encontrava só conseguia ficar mais e mais irritado, porque se fosse de outro jeito, Megumi é quem estaria recebendo uma bela massagem.  
  
"Ahh Raposa...Por mais que eu goste de ver você ajoelhada aos meus pés. Quero voltar a andar logo. Eu juro que foi sair para beber, arrumar umas brigas, passar a noite toda no colo de alguma gatinha." Sano disse olhando para o céu, para disfarçar as sensações estranhas que aquela tal de "fisioterapia" estava proporcionando.  
  
Megumi virou o rosto, Sanosuke só escutou "Hunpf...sei..." vindo dela. "Vamos Crista de Galo, dobre esse joelho, você parece um bebê." Ela disse contrariada. Sanosuke sorriu, era obvio que a médica tinha sentido ciúmes por causa do comentário.  
  
"HEI, ISSO DOI PRA BURRO, RAPOSA." Ele gritou quando ela resolveu fazer o que ele estava com preguiça de fazer. Megumi se revoltou e acertou a cabeça dele com a sua maletinha de medicamentos. "Seu idiota. Para de chorar, e me obedece."  
  
"Oro, a senhorita Megumi é pior que meu mestre Seijouurou Hiko." Kenshin sorriu para o casal em seu "amoroso" pé de guerra. Depois secou as mãos no avental branco que usava sobre a roupa, e foi até o portão atender ao homem que chamava por Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Clapk, Clapk, Clapk  
  
"OLA" Um homem batia palmas na frente do dojo, atrás dele podia-se ver uma bela carruagem estacionada. Ele parecia ser uma pessoa importante, era mais velho que Kenshin, por volta dos trinta e cinco, quarenta anos. Era alto, forte, tinha espertos olhos esverdeados. Imperceptivelmente Kenshin procurou sua Sakabattou com os olhos, se precisasse já saberia onde estava. "Kaoru Kamiya está?"  
  
"Quem é o senhor, e o que deseja tratar com a senhorita Kaoru?" Kenshin perguntou um tanto quanto secamente. Ele não costumava ser tão grosseiro, mas com os últimos acontecimentos preferia não correr riscos. Com os olhos estreitos e desconfiados ele declarou. "A senhorita Kaoru está lecionando no momento, não pode atender."  
  
"SENHOR KOBAYASHI." Kaoru apareceu pulando de alegria atrás de Kenshin.  
  
"Ou melhor, ela estava lecionando." Ele cochichou. O espadachim olhou para trás, advertindo para que a mestra não se aproximasse. Mas a garota não o obedeceu, seus olhos azuis brilharam, e um enorme sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios  
  
Kaoru passou direto por Kenshin, pulando alegremente foi abraçar o estranho. Megumi se interessou pela alegria dela, deixou Sanosuke descansar um pouco, foi até lá para encher um pouco a paciência da jovem mestra.  
  
"Não me diga...Kaoru Kamiya? A pequena Kaoru?" Kobayashi se surpreendeu quando viu Kaoru se aproximando, vestida com um hakama e gi, e com uma shinai encostada no ombro direito.  
  
"Não acredito. Tal pai, tal filha, vejam só..." O homem sorriu, e deu um abraço demorado na filha do seu melhor amigo Koshijirou Kamiya.  
  
Yahiko cutucou Kenshin. O espadachim estava com os olhos ainda mais estreitos e desconfiados. Completamente desgostoso pela cena de agarramento que se passava na sua frente. "Quem é o cara?" Yahiko sussurrou.  
  
"Este servo não tem a menor idéia." Kenshin não tirou os olhos de Kaoru e do estranho. Ainda abraçados.  
  
"Senhorita Kaoru. Eu sempre disse a Koshijirou que você se tornaria uma mulher incrível. Parece que eu estava certo o tempo todo." Kobayashi soltou uma gargalhada. "Seu pai costumava dizer que você era apaixonada por mim..hahahaha...Imagine uma coisa dessas Kaoru-chan. Se fosse verdade eu sairia lucrando agora."  
  
Ela ficou instantaneamente roxa de vergonha  
  
"Meu pai adorava criar polêmicas...hahaha...Até parece, não é senhor Satoshi?" Com uma risadinha sem graça, ela se escondeu debaixo das franjas de seu cabelo. Mentalmente deu uma bronca em seu pai.../...Papai você disse isso??? Não acredito, que vergonha.../...  
  
Ao escutar o pequeno dialogo Kenshin sentiu sua barriga se revirando por dentro../..Apaixonada ??...Arr..Era só o que me faltava.../...  
  
"Err..Tanuki, querida, apresente logo o seu amigo antes que alguém tenha um colapso nervoso." Megumi começou a rir ao ver a cara que Kenshin estava fazendo.  
  
"Hohohohohoho.... Senhor, você disse que Kaoru era apaixonada por você quando pequena?Até parece que um homem como o senhor se interessaria por uma pivetinha boba como essa." A médica soltou seu veneno e sua risada irritante. Kaoru olhou para ela levantando apenas uma sobrancelha. O murmúrio e o riso sufocado de Megumi eram simplesmente irritantes. Ela sabia que a médica ia soltar alguma piadinha infame a qualquer segundo.../...Às vezes Megumi consegue ser tão..Ai que vontade de esganar.../..A mestra substituta preferiu deixar pra lá. Às vezes seus pensamentos em torno da médica não eram nada amigáveis, nem civilizados.  
  
"Este é Satoshi Kobayashi, o melhor amigo de meu pai." Kaoru disse sorrindo, ignorando complemente Megumi e seu sarcasmo.O homem cumprimentou a todos. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas sentia como se seu coração batesse dentro de seu ouvido. Ter Satoshi por perto era como ter um pouco do passado de volta. Não que ainda fosse apaixonada por ele, mas quando viu Kenshin e o senhor Kobayashi se cumprimentando, ela sentiu um embaraço por dentro.  
  
"Faz alguns anos que não nos encontramos, não é Kaoru-chan? Acho que a ultima vez foi no dia do meu casamento. Infelizmente na ocasião da morte de seu pai, eu realmente estava muito longe e não pude comparecer as cerimônias." Satoshi começou a caminhar pelo quintal, até a escadinha que dava acesso a entrada do dojo. No percurso foi recordando as boas memórias que guardava da amizade de infância, e da sua amizade com Koshijirou Kamiya."Ah, como é bom estar aqui depois de tantos anos. Gostaria que seu pai também estivesse aqui. Teríamos boas historias para compartilhar..."  
  
"Eu sei..." Kaoru o seguiu, por um instante abaixou a cabeça. Ela não gostava de ficar pensando no seu pai, pois sempre ficava muito triste quando o fazia. Kaoru pegou as malas de Kobayashi, e as colocou nos braços de Yahiko. "Leve para dentro Yahiko."  
  
"Oh Feia, que isso?" Yahiko ficou indignado. A jovem simplesmente o ignorou. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos no tempo em que seu pai ainda vivia.  
  
.../...Kobayashi. Depois que ele se casou, se mudou para outra cidade, eu nunca mais soube nada sobre ele.../...  
  
O sorriso do homem era sincero, estava mesmo feliz em ver Kaoru../..O senhor Satoshi continua maravilhoso, com esses olhos verdes. Ele mantém aquele ar de mistério, é o mesmo ar de dez anos atrás.../...Kaoru pensou enquanto o homem conversava com os outros. Kaoru começou a se lembrar que em seus sonhos pré-adolescentes, ela sempre o imaginava como um herói, salvando as mocinhas dos perigosos bandidos. Ela mexeu a cabeça para não começar a viajar nas aventuras infantis, como costumava fazer antigamente.  
  
Kobayashi foi simpático, gentil com todos.../... Ahhh...personificação do charme.../...Kaoru pensou. Kenshin apenas levantava uma sobrancelha, enquanto sua face se contorcia de um jeito engraçado.  
  
Satoshi Kobayashi, costumava ser a paixão platônica de criança de Kaoru. Seu coração de menina acelerava furiosamente quando ouvia a voz dele adentrando o dojo Kamiya. Mas sua ilusão de um dia se casar com ele, se quebrou quando ouviu aquela maravilhosa voz anunciando que estava apaixonado, e se casaria com uma bela moça, filha de um comerciante do centro da cidade.  
  
"O que o traz em Shitamachi?" Para o alivio de Kenshin, Kaoru parou de sorrir daquele jeito bobo, e saiu de seu estado pensativo. Ela pediu para que Yahiko prepara-se um suco, depois que colocasse as malas para dentro. Como o menino não lhe deu ouvidos, pediu então para Megumi. "Isso ai Raposa, me traz um suquinho vai." Sanosuke levantou os braços para cima, se esticando feito um gato folgado.  
  
"Olha aqui seu Crista de Galo." Megumi ia começar uma briga. Sanosuke mandou um beijinho irônico para ela. Megumi serrou os lábios, e fez cara feia. No final, acabou aceitando, mas sem parar de resmungar em nenhum segundo.  
  
"Não sei se você se lembra pequena Kaoru..." Kobayashi se divertiu com a briga entre os amigos de Kaoru. Depois olhou para ela ainda sorrindo. Ele não acreditava que ela já era uma mulher. Kobayashi ainda via a menininha correndo e fazendo estripulias naquele quintal, enquanto o pai dava aulas de kendo.  
  
"Pequena?" Kaoru sentiu vontade de pedir para que ele nunca mais a chamasse de pequena. Pelo menos não na frente de Yahiko, que se matava de rir.  
  
"Bom, eu trabalhava com o seu pai na policia metropolitana de Tókio.Quando me casei fui transferido, e agora fui chamado novamente para investigações de um caso especial aqui em Shitamachi."  
  
"Caso especial?" Kenshin se interessou. Ele precisava parar de encarar a insistente coloração avermelhada nas bochechas de Kaoru. Kenshin preferiu acreditar que aquele homem não era uma ameaça em potencial, e que ele tinha um sentimento paternal em relação a Kaoru.  
  
Assim o espadachim esperava que fosse, do contrario Kobayashi teria que lidar com seu lado nada amigável e simpático.  
  
"Sim, mas se vocês não se importarem gostaria de discutir esse assunto mais tarde. Eu me empolguei na conversa e esqueci uma coisa extremamente importante lá na carruagem." Kobayashi sorriu e se levantou. Colocou a mão na cabeça de Kaoru, e balançou de um lado para o outro, bagunçando o cabelo dela como costumava fazer quando Kaoru era pequena. A jovem mestra ficou tonta, e ainda mais envergonhada do que antes.  
  
"Oro" Fechando os olhos, Kenshin sorriu seu sorriso mais bobo. Sim, pelo que parecia Kobayashi tinha apenas um sentimento paterno por Kaoru, nada mais. O policial saiu pelo portão, voltando com a 'coisa importante em seus braços.  
  
"Oh, quem é?" Kaoru se levantou imediatamente. Apontou para a menina oriental adormecida nos braços dele. Era pequenina, tinha os cabelos negros, lisos como seda, cortados na altura dos ombros. As maças do rostinho eram vermelhinhas. E tinha o dedão na boca, que chupava graciosamente em seu sonho infantil. "Que coisa mais fofa, Satoshi-san"  
  
"Minha pequena Satiko." Kaoru correu para dentro da casa, pedindo que Satoshi a seguisse. Kenshin ficou mais aliviado quando viu que o homem tinha uma filha.  
  
"Vamos colocá-la no futon." A jovem mestra sussurrou, enquanto era seguida por Kobayashi com a neném no colo.  
  
"Tudo bem. Ela vai acordar quando tiver com fome. Ai sim você vai ver como ela é fofa´." Satoshi riu baixinho ajeitando a filha nos seus braços. Seguiu Kaoru e colocou a criança no futon. Depois de ajeitá-la no quarto, voltou para a varanda, e se sentou junto aos outros.  
  
"Eu preciso pedir um favor importante Kaoru-chan. Eu estou investigando um caso...Na verdade é um caso muito difícil. Vou precisar me ausentar por um dia, mas quem sabe terei que ficar longe de Satiko por uns tempos. Gostaria que você me ajudasse." Kobayashi olhou para o quarto onde sua filha dormia. "Será difícil ficar longe dela, mas é preciso."  
  
"Depois que minha esposa faleceu, as coisas ficaram difíceis para mim e para Satiko.Eu não tenho mais ninguém em quem confiar."  
  
"Oh sua...esposa faleceu? Sinto muito" Kaoru estava surpresa, porem seus pensamentos giraram loucamente em torno daquele pedido.../..Mais uma criança sob minha responsabilidade...Eu não sei se posso...Eu já tenho o Yahiko.../...  
  
Kaoru se levantou, a expressão em seu rosto se tornou seria. Kobayashi sabia sobre Shima. Como ele poderia confiar sua filha pequena para Kaoru? Quando ela deixou o próprio irmão de cinco anos de idade ser levado? A jovem mestra se sentiu mal por ter que recusar o pedido do amigo do seu pai, mas ela não podia correr o risco de colocar mais uma criança em perigo.  
  
Kaoru pensava na segurança de Yahiko o dia todo, mas o menino já tinha mostrado diversas vezes que dava conta de se cuidar sozinho. Ela não poderia assumir a responsabilidade de ter mais uma criança pequena dentro da casa. Não lembrando de todos os avisos que Shima tinha mandando.  
  
"Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, vocês poderiam me deixar à sos com o senhor Kobayashi por um minuto...Por favor." Kaoru abaixou a cabeça. Kenshin estava pronto para se retirar junto com os outros, quando Kaoru pediu que ele ficasse. "Kenshin, por favor, fique." O espadachim sentiu-se bem com o pedido.  
  
"Eu não posso ficar com a sua filha, senhor Satoshi. Sinto muito." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
"Talvez tenha sido estupidez da minha parte trazer a minha filha para esse dojo..." Ele tentou ser razoável na sua explicação, apesar de realmente não ter nenhuma outra alternativa viável. "Kaoru-chan. Eu nunca esqueci o que aconteceu com seu irmão Mishima, na verdade eu fui uma das pessoas que prendeu Katsutoshi. Mas agora você tem Battousai Himura, e o lutador Zanza dentro dessa casa."  
  
O homem respirou fundo. Kenshin escutava a tudo silenciosamente. Como investigador era obvio que tinha acesso aos dados sobre eles. "É irônico, mas creio que não exista lugar nenhum aonde minha filha possa estar mais protegida em todo território japonês." Kobayashi começou a falar em um tom realmente sério.  
  
"Eu estou investigando um caso de crianças desaparecidas.Essa investigação é um segredo de governo. Não queremos instaurar o caos na população com mais essa bomba, mas...três crianças já desapareceram. A última foi encontrada morta em um lago aqui em Shitamachi.".  
  
Kaoru abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sabia, eu sabia...Shima me avisou...Ele." Colocou as mãos na frente dos olhos. Todos os dias ela rezava para que as visões de Shima fossem apenas ilusões, mas não eram. "Assassino de crianças, aqui em Shitamachi...É Katsutoshi?"  
  
Ela levantou a cabeça. assim? Disseram que aquele...ser...tinha se matado no hospício" Kaoru parecia indignada.  
  
"Senhorita Kaoru, não podemos nos precipitar. Katsutoshi não é o único homem que assassinou crianças no Japão. Casos assim acontecem com mais freqüência do que a senhorita pode imaginar. Antes de tirar qualquer conclusão, eu preciso deixar Satiko aqui com vocês e ficar livre para ir até Osaka. Que é a cidade aonde Katsutoshi foi internado. Eu preciso ir até lá para investigar." Kobayashi bebeu o delicioso suco que Megumi havia trazido.  
  
"Os assassinatos são interligados de algum modo?" Kenshin que se mantinha silencioso, fez essa pergunta.  
  
"Nos ainda não sabemos se existe uma real correlação entre os assassinatos. A única ligação é que as três crianças tinham menos de dez anos, e foram encontradas em lagos... Mas com a época das chuvas, e o tornado...crianças são mais suscetíveis a esses infortúnios da natureza, entende?" Satoshi respirou fundo.  
  
.../..Por que aquele bilhete com o nome de Yahiko? Ele não é mais uma criancinha. Acho que...uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra...Será?.../... Kaoru foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Satoshi.  
  
"O fato é que a policia não esta mobilizando esforços suficientes. Eu preciso examinar o corpo da menina encontrada aqui em Shitamachi, e comparar com todos os sinais encontrados nas outras crianças mortas. Ao mesmo tempo, preciso ir até Osaka para saber a verdade sobre a morte de Katsutoshi. Preciso saber se esse "novo" assassino simplesmente tem alguma ou nenhuma ligação com Katsutoshi. Entende? Existem vários problemas, e na verdade...eu...não queria ter que ficar longe de Satiko."  
  
Inquieta, Kaoru escutava a cada palavra que Kobayashi dizia. Ela precisava contar sobre as aparições e os sonhos, e o bilhete mas ainda estava incerta sobre isto. Antes que ela se decidisse, Kenshin se pronunciou.  
  
"A menina pode ficar no dojo." A voz dele era repleta de resolução. Kenshin se levantou, colocando a sakabattou em seu hakama.  
  
"Não se preocupe ninguém vai será louco o suficiente para tirar nenhuma criança de nós. Enquanto o senhor examina o corpo da menina e faz as comparações necessárias, este servo vai de trem até Osaka para conversar com o diretor do hospício sobre a morte de Katsutoshi. Assim o senhor Kobayashi não se ausentara de Shitamachi, e não ficara longe da menina Satiko. Yahiko, Senhorita Kaoru, Senhorita Megumi cuidaram das criança."  
  
Kenshin olhou para Kaoru, que tinha surpresa em seu olhar, a voz dele era resoluta. "Se este servo partir amanha de manhã, conseguira voltar para casa ao anoitecer."  
  
"Mas Kenshin... É como ter um cordeiro no meio de uma alcatéia de lobos, você sabe o motivo de eu..." Kaoru sussurrou perto de Kenshin. O espadachim colocou a mão no ombro dela e disse. "É apenas um dia. Nem a senhorita, nem Satiko não devem sair desse dojo sob hipótese nenhuma. Este servo vai ser o mais rápido possível em Osaka."  
  
"Obrigado senhor Kenshin Himura. Obrigado senhorita Kaoru. É tudo que eu precisava ouvir." Satoshi Kobayashi sorriu satisfeito, enquanto Kaoru ainda olhava para Kenshin um pouco contrariada.  
  
Na manhã seguinte tudo seguiu conforme combinado. Kenshin partiu para Osaka. Kobayashi começou a investigação no corpo da menina encontrada no lago. E Kaoru ficou no dojo cuidando da pequena menina de três anos de idade. Depois de uma noite mal dormida, cheia especulações, a experiência de tomar conta de Satiko estava se mostrando muito agradável.  
  
Satiko era simplesmente adorável, delicada como toda menininha deveria ser. No começo a jovem mestra ficou um tanto receosa. Em um mundo de espadachins, lutadores, e brigas de espada sangue jorrando tinha desacostumado a lidar com meninas. Ela até se assustou com toda aquela delicadeza. Rapidamente ela pegou o jeito, Kaoru seria uma ótima mãe no futuro, e sonhava em ter uma bonequinha daquelas para poder mimar../...Quem sabe no dia que Kenshin deixar de ser tão baka.../.. Ela sorriu para Satiko que retribui.  
  
. "Você vai dormir, pequena?" Kaoru embalou Satiko, fazendo brincadeiras. A menina agarrou o cabelo de Kaoru. "Você devia fazer isso com a sua mamãe não, é? Tão pequena e já sabe o que é perder alguém."  
  
"Kaoru-chan" Satiko bocejou o nome de Kaoru e começou a fechar os olhinhos.  
  
Tsubame bateu delicadamente duas vezes na porta, entrando devagarinho no quarto. "Kaoru-san, posso entrar?" Kaoru se surpreendeu, ela não esperava que a Tsubame fosse aparecer tão de repente.  
  
"Tsubame-chan...Claro, pode entrar." Tsubame abriu o maior dos sorrisos quando viu a criança nos braços de Kaoru , agarrada ao cabelo da jovem, praticamente adormecida. "Essa é a Satiko." Kaoru sussurrou com um sorriso. "Filha de um amigo meu."  
  
"Como é linda." Tsubame sussurrou de volta para não acordar a menina. "Podemos conversar Kaoru-san?" Kaoru balançou a cabeça positivamente. Depois colocou Satiko no futon, ela reclamou por perder o calor daquele colo, mas depois de alguns segundos sossegou.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Kaoru chamou Tsubame para se sentar no degrau da varanda em frente ao quarto, Tsubame obedeceu.  
  
"Hum...Mais ou menos....É sobre o senhor Yamazato. Você se lembra dele?" A menina abaixou a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros.  
  
.../...Claro, o homem do livro.../...Kaoru se lembrou  
  
"O homem que apareceu no restaurante? Tae ainda esta gamada por ele?" Kaoru se lembrou da última conversou que teve com a sua amiga. Conversa essa que terminou em discussão desagradável.  
  
"Sim, sim. Esse mesmo. Com a reconstrução do restaurante, ele não sai mais do Akabeko. Hoje de manhã eu escutei uma conversa sobre algum casamento. Algo sobre uma festa...Kaoru-san, eu tenho quase certeza de que ele vai pedir Tae-san em casamento." Tsubame suspirou  
  
"O problema é que não confio nele. Tem alguma coisa sobre esse Yamazato que me assusta" Tsubame olhou para Kaoru com o olhar nervoso. Sua vida se tornaria um inferno se Tae realmente resolvesse se casar com Yamazato. Para todas as outras pessoas ele parecia ser bondoso, mas a menina sentia que havia algo muito errado com ele."Precisamos descobrir quem é Yamazato E se ele já for casado? Tae-san pode estar se iludindo."  
  
"CASAMENTO?" Kaoru quase acordou Satiko com o grito que deu. "Como casamento? Tae me diria se estivessem planejando casamento. E eles se conhecem a pouco mais de cinco dias." Kaoru se sentiu um pouco traída por não saber dos planos da melhor amiga.  
  
"Você me ajuda, por favor Kaoru-san." Tsubame se ajoelhou na frente de Kaoru, a menina realmente estava apavorada com a idéia de Yamazato e Tae se casarem. "Eu não queria pedir para o Yahiko, mas.. "  
  
"Não Yahiko, não. Ele está incumbido de cuidar de Sanosuke junto com Megumi" A jovem mestra disse prontamente. Kaoru deitou a cabeça da entristecida Tsubame no seu colo. Acalmando a menina que começava a chorar.  
  
"Eu não posso sair do dojo hoje..." .../... As vezes Tsubame conseguia ser tão dramática.../... Kaoru pensou antes de escutar as razões da menina.  
  
"A Tae-san é uma pessoa importante para mim. Ela se tornou minha família. Eu vivo com ela, e se ela se casar....Eu vou ter que viver com aquele homem também." Tsubame fechou os olhos pensando no desagradável futuro que a esperava. Imaginando como seria viver com uma pessoa que não se consegue suportar. "Kaoru-san...Eu pensei em entrar no quarto do senhor Yamazato escondida."  
  
Kaoru arregalou os olhos. "O que?" Nunca pensou que Tsubame pudesse pensar algo assim. Se bem que no episódio em que se conheceram, a menina estava prestes a roubar o caixa do restaurante para os bandidos. "Está louca? E se esse homem te pega?" A voz de Kaoru soou mais alta do que ela tinha planejado. Quando viu que Tsubame se entristecia novamente ela resolveu ajudar.  
  
"Essa noite eles vão sair. É a minha chance de entrar no quarto dele e tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Quem sabe um documento. Kaoru-san, eu quero o bem da Tae-san...Mas sozinha...eu não sei como fazer."  
  
Tsubame se levantou. "Só temos esta noite para descobrir quem Yamazato  
  
"Eu prometi para Kenshin que não sairia...E tem Satiko." Kaoru queria ajudar, mas...  
  
"Kaoru-san, Tae-san faria o mesmo por você se a situação fosse inversa." Tsubame parecia magoada com as negativas de Kaoru de tentar ajudar uma amiga.  
  
"Ok, vamos lá. Qual o seu plano Tsubame-chan? Me conte o que você tem em mente, antes que acabe fazendo uma loucura." Kaoru respirou fundo, ela sabia que poderia se encrencar de verdade. Mas se fosse pelo bem de Tae e Tsubame, ela se arriscaria.  
  
Estava tudo pronto, a roupa, a maquiagem, agora era só dar inicio ao plano de Tsubame. Era simples e fácil. Entrar no hotel se passando por uma nova hospede, ir até o quarto de Yamazato, entrar lá, sair e pronto. Teoricamente era realmente muito fácil, talvez até tolo, mas na pratica o nervosismo começava a tomar conta.  
  
Com Satiko, Kaoru não se preocupava, pois tinha entregado a menina para Megumi. Quando saiu para executar o "plano", a pequena brincava feliz com Ayume e Suzume. Yahiko também não a preocupava, pois estava com Sanosuke e isso tomaria bastante do seu tempo. Kenshin não tinha voltado de Osaka, Kaoru rezava para que ele se atrasasse e não chegasse antes dela. O momento era aquele, e Kaoru e Tsubame precisavam aproveitar.  
  
Kaoru olhou mais uma vez para Tsubame. A menina apenas acenou, apavorada como sempre se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, do outro lado da rua em frente ao hotel. Ela achava que a Shihandai linda naquele traje de luxo, toda maquiada e bonita. A mulher mais corajosa do Japão.  
  
A moça respirou fundo antes de entrar no hotel. Seus olhos encantaram-se com a beleza do lugar. Por fora parecia um hotel qualquer, mas por dentro o estilo era europeu. Apesar de ser "simples" para os ocidentais, era exótico para os japoneses. Parecia um pequeno palacete por dentro, mas não maior do que a mansão do traficante Kanryuu Takeda. Existiam quatro andares, e uma recepção muita bem organizada. As grandes janelas eram enfeitadas com cortinas de tecido fino. Uma escadaria e o piso de madeira subiam até os quartos. "Wow, nunca pensei que esse hotel fosse tão bonito e bem ajeitado por dentro."  
  
Kaoru se perguntava se saia caro se hospedar ali, e como Yamazato fazia para arcar com aquilo tudo.Apesar de estar com um pouco de medo e envergonhada, ela até que se divertia com a situação. E seu mirabolante plano estava dando certo. Tudo que precisa fazer era ser rápida e convincente.  
  
A jovem Shihandai finalmente resolveu encarnou totalmente seu papel. Caminhou como uma dama até a recepção. Suas bochechas ficaram ruborizadas, mas ela precisava manter a classe.  
  
"Boa noite, senhor." Ela disse, com uma voz que nada lembrava Kaoru Kamiya. Os olhos do senhor de meia-idade cresceram sobre decote revelador do belo kimono que Tsubame tinha arranjado../..Será que o Kenshin ficaria ciúmes se visse isso?.../...Kaoru sorriu, puxando o decote do kimono para no plano Kaoru Kamiya.../...  
  
"Boa noite, como lhe posso ser útil?" Gentilmente, o homem se levantou do banquinho, que ficava atrás de seu balcão. Algo dizia que ele não costumava tratar todos os clientes com tamanha presteza, afinal se olhasse para todas as clientes do jeito que estava olhando para Kaoru, já estaria preso por abuso.  
  
"Gostaria de me hospedar. Sou a madame Sumie Onaga" Kaoru riu por dentro, era divertido bancar outra pessoa. "Meu marido, senhor Izagi Onaga, teve problemas com a nossa carruagem, ele não queria que eu me desgastasse com esse tipo de problema, e me fez vir na frente e me hospedar. Acredito que ele deva chegar somente no meio da noite...."  
  
Kaoru chamou o homem para perto, e sussurrou praticamente no ouvido dele. "Senhor, tem um pequeno problema, eu esqueci todo o dinheiro com meu marido...por favor, não me diga que tenho que pagar adiantado. Ou então...vou ter que passar a noite sozinha jogada por ai, a mercê de qualquer...tarado." Kaoru fez o maior drama, ela acabou convencendo o pobre homem.  
  
"Senhora Onaga, por favor não se preocupe, uma dama não deve se preocupar com tais assuntos. Este servo está aqui para servi-la. Vou providenciar o melhor quarto que este hotel pode lhe oferecer." O sorriso de Kaoru se desfez quando ouviu aquele homem dizendo este servo´. ../..Tomara que Kenshin não me procure.../....  
  
"Me faça só um pequeno favor, senhora, assine o livro de registros." Era isso que Kaoru queria o tempo todo.Rapidamente ela procurou pelo nome de Yamazato. Quarto andar. Depois se dirigiram para seu quarto, por sorte, Kaoru "ficaria" no mesmo andar que o dele.  
  
Depois de se livrar do homem da recepção. Ela partiu de seu quarto para a missão. Não demorou muito, e ela despistou os outros hospedes e funcionários que iam e vinham sem chamar muita atenção. Kaoru rapidamente se dirigiu para o quarto de Yamazato. O problema é que ela não tinha a chave. Ela xingou mentalmente. "Droga."  
  
Ela então tentou a chave do próprio quarto, como a sorte estava do seu lado acabou conseguindo. "Chaves e fechaduras ocidentais, quem precisa delas?"  
  
Kaoru não perdeu tempo, e começou a procurar por qualquer evidencia sobre a identidade de Yamazato.  
  
O quarto era muito bonito e confortável. O estilo europeu como era a proposta daquele hotel. A cama grande era forrada de pequenas almofadas. As cortinas brancas balançavam conforme o vento que entrava pela janela. Kaoru ficou feliz ao ver que existia uma grande janela que dava acesso a uma sacada. Poderia ser uma ótima rota de fuga, caso percebesse que Yamazato estava chegando.  
  
Ela então passou a fazer o que tinha planejado, foi até a escrivaninha e abriu as gavetas. A maioria das gavetas estava vazia, só alguns objetos como relógios, óculos e alguns papeis com anotações sem importância. Kaoru então se abaixou para espiar debaixo da cama, apenas um chinelo macio estava lá.  
  
Então ela passou para o armário, Kaoru abriu a porta de correr. O armário era grande, podia-se entrar e ficar lá dentro sem problemas  
  
O som de vozes a alarmou, ela então fechou rapidamente a porta do armário e se abaixou.  
  
Era Yamazato. "Eu não acredito, Tsubame disse que ele ficaria bastante tempo com Tae." Ela xingou a menina em pensamento. Yamazato reclamava com um dos funcionários do hotel, algo como a água do banho nunca estar quente o suficiente´  
  
Pela bronca que o funcionário estava levando, podia-se notar que Yamazato era um homem extremamente exigente. Logo quando entrou, Kaoru notou a organização do quarto, ela se perguntou se Yamazato notaria que alguém tinha mexido na suas coisas pessoais. Se preocupou se tinha deixado alguma gaveta aberta, ou papeis fora do lugar.  
  
"Eu também estou com um problema nesse armário aqui, o cabide simplesmente não segura as minhas roupas, estou sempre encontrando alguma peça caída no chão. Pela fortuna que eu pago por esta estadia exijo que a qualidade dos serviços aumente e muito". Pelas frestas da porta do armário, Kaoru notou que Yamazato caminhava na direção do armário. Ela então se encolheu ainda mais no meio das roupas penduradas nos cabides, e prendeu a respiração. "Não abra o armário, não abra o armário." Kaoru fechou os olhos, implorando.  
  
Quando Kaoru abriu os olhos, sua mão voou automaticamente para frente de sua boca, tamanho o susto. "HAH?" Ela soltou a respiração de uma vez só. Seu coração acelerou e sua pele arrepiou-se. Na sua frente, dentro do armário escuro daquele quarto de hotel estava a menina do sonho. "Mayume?" Kaoru sussurrou um sussurro inaudível.  
  
A menina vestia uma roupa toda branca. Os cabelos compridos estavam bem arrumados em uma trança que ia até a cintura. Ela tinha um sorriso doce e reconfortante nos lábios. Kaoru sentiu-se tomada pelo desejo de tocá-la. Ela nunca tinha experimentado fazer isso antes, mas aquela menina parecia um pequeno anjo.  
  
As mãos de Kaoru chegaram perto das mãos de Mayume, quando a menina mostrou a palma da mão, revelando um lírio branco que ela segurava. "Saia logo daqui, Kaoru-chan." Mayume entregou o lírio branco para Kaoru com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Espere, é ele?...é Yamazato, não é?" A Shihandai não obteve resposta. O pequeno anjo tinha desaparecido no ar, deixando-lhe apenas um lírio branco. Kaoru voltou à realidade quando escutou a voz masculina. Ela cheirou o lírio. "Isso deve significar alguma coisa."  
  
"Senhor Yamazato, o gerente do hotel está aqui." Mais um funcionário do hotel entrou no quarto. Kaoru suspirou aliviada, ao menos Yamazato tinha se afastado do armário. Quando se preparou para sair sorrateiramente do armário, aproveitando a chance que lhe foi concedida, respirou fundo ,e sentiu um odor desagradável.  
  
"Hergh, só falta ter um rato morto aqui." Kaoru pensou enojada. Se tivesse mesmo um rato morto ali, o tal Yamazato derrubaria o prédio do hotel de tantas reclamações.  
  
O cheiro ruim vinha de uma bota desajeitada na parede, na verdade Kaoru notou que aquela bota era a única coisa desajeitada dentro de todo aquele quarto. A iluminação era pouca, e vinha das frestas da porta. Kaoru sabia que devia sair logo dali, mas a curiosidade foi grande. Um homem como Yamazato não ia deixar uma bota suja, empestiando com fedor as outras roupas limpas, a menos que tivesse tirado com pressa, e esquecido ali, ou que um rato tivesse realmente entrado dentro.  
  
Com a feição contorcida de nojo, Kaoru chegou perto da bota, ela levantou e virou de ponta cabeça. "eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso." Kaoru ficou aliviada quando nenhum animal nojento caiu de dentro da bota, mas percebeu que na sola tinha uma camada de alguma coisa por fora, mas um pouco amolecida por dentro, o cheiro não era nada agradável. "Será que ele pisou no...blearghhhhhh" Ela largou. No escuro não dava pra identificar se eram mesmo fezes. Aquela bota foi a única coisa desorganizada dentro do quarto daquele homem.  
  
../...Deixa pra lá, eu tenho que sair daqui.../...Kaoru agarrou seu lírio, e engatinhando até a janela, Kaoru podia escutar a voz de Yamazato no corredor do hotel, reclamando com o gerente. Silenciosamente ela abriu a enorme janela , que dava acesso a pequena sacada. Kaoru tremeu quando olhou para baixo. "Ele podia ter se hospedado no primeiro andar."  
  
Ela estava sem saída, ou ela ficava ali esperando Yamazato pegá-la no flagra, ou começava a descer até o jardim do hotel. A primeira opção era simplesmente arriscada demais, então só restava se pendurar na sacada e ir pulando de telhado em telhado até chegar no chão.  
  
E foi isso que ela começou a fazer. Aquele kimono escandaloso que Tsubame tinha arrumado de disfarce era horrível para esse tipo de atividade. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Atentando para todos os detalhes, ela pulou da sacada para o telhado que ficava logo abaixo.Pisando vagarosamente, se assustou quando desequilibrou. Seu coração disparou de vez.  
  
"Eu espero que a minha estadia neste hotel seja mais confortável daqui para frente." Ela ouviu a voz alta de Yamazato. Ele parecia estar se aproximando da varanda. "AGORA O ARMARIO ABRE SOZINHO."  
  
"Droga, eu esqueci." Kaoru xingou mentalmente . O homem tinha saído do quarto e agora se debruçava na varanda, fumando um cigarro. Kaoru se escondeu como pode debaixo da sacada, estática, rezando para que terminasse o maldito cigarro, e entrasse logo para dentro do quarto, e que não virasse a cabeça para baixo para olhar o jardim e visse que ela estava escalando os telhados.  
  
Quando Yamazato voltou para dentro do quarto. Kaoru apressou-se e pulou para no jardim, finalmente alcançando o chão. Desajeitadamente, ela pulou o muro, e correu para longe do hotel, encontrando Tsubame parada no lugar aonde tinham combinado.  
  
"Kaoru-san, por que demorou tanto? Eu estava preocupada." Tsubame aflita, respirou aliviada ao ver que sua amiga estava bem.  
  
"Eu tive problemas, vamos sair logo daqui Tsubame. Yamazato simplesmente apareceu. Tsubame você disse que ele ia sair com a Tae" Kaoru olhou para trás, para saber se não estava sendo seguida. Aparentemente Yamazato não tinha percebido nada, a jovem Shihandai rezou para que ele não notasse absolutamente nada de diferente, alem do armário escancarado. Kaoru então pegou na mão de Tsubame, e as duas correram para longe do hotel. "Eu também pensei, sinto muito Kaoru-san."  
  
No caminho de volta para casa, a jovem mestra foi desfazendo o penteado, tirando a maquiagem do rosto com um paninho que Tsubame havia trazido. Finalmente voltando a ser a Kaoru de sempre. A jovem de olhos azuis começou a contar para Tsubame tudo que tinha descoberto sobre Yamazato, ou seja, praticamente nada. As únicas coisas de diferente naquele quarto impecável era uma bota suja, e o fantasma de uma menina que lhe presenteou com um lírio, fato esse que Kaoru omitiu, ou Tsubame estaria caindo dura de medo.  
  
Enquanto cruzava o bairro pouco confiável, Kaoru foi percebendo os olhares se enchendo malícia dos homens que procuravam diversão. Eles estavam curiosos com as duas "novas gatinhas" cruzando sozinhas aquelas ruas àquela hora da noite. A Shihandai resolveu apressou o passo antes, que se metesse em encrenca. Quando Tsubame percebeu o enorme interesse daqueles bêbados, ela se amedrontou e deixou que Kaoru a guiasse sem nem pestanejar. "Vamos sair logo daqui Tsubame."  
  
Felizmente, Kaoru deixou Tsubame sã e salva em sua casa. Logo depois, a Shihandai se dirigiu apressadamente em direção ao dojo Kamiya. Estava muito tarde, e provavelmente Kenshin já teria voltado e notado sua ausência.  
  
Ela começou a correr de verdade pelas ruas silenciosas, Kaoru escutava só o som da sua sandália batendo no chão, e dando o ritmo a cada passo apressado. Com a cabeça abaixada, e correndo feito louca pelas ruelas que davam acesso ao dojo, não percebeu o obstáculo parado a sua espera a alguns metros de distância. A voz concentrada e repreensiva a fez parar em seus passos.  
  
"Qual parte de "a senhorita não deve sair deste dojo sob hipótese nenhuma", a senhorita não entendeu?" A voz de Kenshin soou repleta de censura. Kaoru ofegante pela corrida, levantou a cabeça. Ele estava parado no meio do caminho com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Em seu rosto a pior das expressões.  
  
A jovem engoliu em seco quando percebeu os olhos puxando para a cor dourada. "Hã? Kenshin. Eu fui dar um passeio, para...espairecer...pensar em tudo que aconteceu" Kaoru sorriu, um pouco sem graça. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação e sem receber nenhuma resposta, ela resolveu se mexer, caminhou na direção dele, passando ao lado de Kenshin. "Vamos para casa? Quero que me conte tudo sobre Osaka" Kaoru sorriu, mas seu sorriso perdeu a força quando o espadachim não deu um passo sequer para segui-la.  
  
"Megumi disse que a senhorita sairia para comprar ingredientes para o jantar. Posso saber onde esses ingredientes estão?" Ele realmente parecia irritado.  
  
A jovem tentou novamente, dessa vez passando direto por ele. Kenshin então lhe agarrou o antebraço firmemente, fazendo com ela imediatamente parasse.  
  
"Kenshin, se você não se importa está tarde, vamos para casa, e..." Kaoru se encolheu, com as suas mãos, tentou se livrar do aperto que ele exercia em seu braço.  
  
"Além de me desobedecer, também resolveu mentir para mim. Que roupa é essa? Está digna da amante do Shishio Makoto" Kenshin realmente estava furioso, os olhos dourados brilhavam na escuridão. Kaoru podia ver cada expressão, pois o rosto dele estava a apenas centímetros do seu rosto.  
  
"Quando foi que você passou a ser tão dissimulada Kaoru Kamiya? O espadachim nunca tinha usado um tom tão áspero para falar com ela". Kenshin estava furioso.  
  
"O... que?" Kaoru não conseguia acreditar, ela estava perplexa. A situação que estava vivendo era praticamente surreal. Aquele não era o Kenshin...Ela então respirou fundo. .../..Será que aconteceu alguma coisa em Osaka?.../...  
  
"Hei. Qual o problema?? Eu já disse que esta tarde. Quero ir para casa." A jovem sentia sua barriga revirando por dentro. "Kenshin esta me ofendendo" Ela suspirou magoada. Apesar de chocada e amedrontada,não deixaria por menos.  
  
"Meu problema. Meu problema é que você é teimosa e vai acabar sendo morta mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sei bem aonde você foi, vi tudo, vi até quando você quase caiu daquela sacada. E além de colocar a sua vida em perigo, teve a capacidade de levar a Tsubame junto, a menina não sabe nem se defender de um mosquito. Esse é o meu problema. Você se mete em encrenca cada vez que viro para trás. Quantas vezes já foi seqüestrada? Quantas vezes já ficou perto de morrer? Acha que eu não sei de seus passos?" O rosto de Kenshin estava cada vez mais perto, ele dizia as palavras com grande ironia.  
  
"Que isso? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?" Kaoru não conseguia acreditar. E como diabos ele tinha descoberto sobre seu plano?  
  
Ele não parou de falar, mesmo vendo que a água estava prestes a transbordar dos olhos azuis da moça. "Sabe Kaoru, desde a primeira noite que eu te vi, me pergunto se você tem um desejo de morte, ou se é apenas idiota."  
  
"Ken...shin?"  
  
../.. Eu não entendo, é assim que ele se sente em relação a mim?...Um problema para ele?.../... Kaoru sentiu mais magoa do que medo. Ela tomou coragem, juntou forças e empurrou Kenshin para longe.  
  
"Não venha bancar o Hitokiri para cima de mim. Sou idiota sim, mas tudo que eu faço é pelo bem da minha família e das pessoas que eu amo. Durante dezessete anos da minha vida eu me virei. E vamos ser sinceros Kenshin, eu não me meto em encrencas, porque desde o momento que você apareceu à única coisa que eu tenho feito é mostrar para o Yahiko os movimentos e ataques das suas lutas. " Balançando a cabeça, ela começou a chorar.  
  
Kaoru finalmente virou as costas para Kenshin. "Você nunca nem sequer me viu lutar de verdade. E saiba que seu eu sou seqüestrada, é porque alguém do SEU passado vem descontar as vinganças em cima de mim."  
  
"Você não tem habilidades suficientes. Deveria sossegar e cuidar da casa, eu fui para Osaka confiando que você faria o que eu pedi. Deixar que eu resolva os problemas, como eu já disse que vou resolver. Não armar um plano mirabolante com uma menina de dez anos de idade. E ir se meter SOZINHA no quarto de um homem que pode ser um maluco."  
  
"Cuidar da casa?" Kaoru virou para Kenshin, seu olhar completamente zangado. "Eu e meu pai já defendíamos as pessoas com a espada para a vida, quando você ainda as matava. Saiba que eu não nasci nesta mesma ruela naquela noite em que eu te conheci. Kenshin Himura."  
  
Ela começou a andar sem olhar para trás. Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, e suas mãos tremiam.  
  
"SEU CRETINO, SAIBA QUE TODO MUNDO ACHOU MEU KIMONO LINDO, TÁ?" Kaoru gritou antes de começar a correr em direção ao dojo. A jovem ia se despedaçar no meio da rua senão chegasse logo em seu quarto.  
  
"Kaoru, o kimono é bonito sim." Kenshin percebeu que talvez tinha exagerado. O ruivo conseguia ver como ela soluçava, provavelmente chorando enquanto ia embora correndo. "Como pode ser tão teimosa." Ele chutou uma pedra que estava no chão.  
  
Quando chegou e viu o quarto de Kaoru vazio. Quando soube que ela estava fugindo escondida. Quando viu ela quase caindo da sacada. Quando viu os olhares maliciosos dos homens do bairro de prostituição...Ele não agüentou. Explodiu. Seu coração se desesperou, e a alma não agüentou, resultando em um acesso de fúria.  
  
Afinal, antes de ser Battousai, Andarilho ou qualquer outra coisa, ele era um ser humano. E tinha sentimentos confusos como qualquer outro.  
  
"Eu sinto muito." Kenshin sabia que nunca poderia privar Kaoru de ser quem ela era. Não podia, nem queria, pois era essa determinação que ele mais amava nela. Tentar domar o espirito guerreiro de Kaoru, seria pior do que mata-la.  
  
Mesmo assim, quando se lembrava dos momentos de aflição toda vez que ela era seqüestrada, ou os terríveis momentos em que perdeu a vontade de viver por causa da vingança de Enishi. Ele não conseguia conceber a idéia de que Kaoru devesse colocar sua vida em risco a fim de pegar um homem completamente doido, que assassinava crianças.  
  
Talvez essa batalha, talvez nem física, fosse mesmo dela. Uma batalha para honrar a memória de seus entes queridos. Mas Kenshin prometeu para si mesmo que nunca deixaria de se tornar à sombra da jovem Kaoru Kamiya. Mesmo que fosse contra a vontade da jovem mestra. Com esses pensamentos em mente, Kenshin também foi para casa. O dia seguinte ia ser complicado, cheio de pedidos de desculpas, mas agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Kaoru estava magoada demais para ouvi-lo.  
  
Magoada demais para ouvir sobre tudo que tinha descoberto e vivido em Osaka em apenas um dia.  
  
Escondido na esquina da ruela, um homem se divertia com a briga. "Kaoru, Kaoru...a mesma pequena encrenqueira de sempre, nem Battousai o retalhador escapa de você. Obrigado pela visita, espero que volte mais vezes." Ele tirou uma lírio branco de dentro do bolso.  
  
Despedaçando pouco a pouco a flor.O homem começou a entoar os versos de uma canção que cantava quando era apenas uma criança. Ele cantava para espantar a fome e a falta de tudo, que o matava dia após dia.  
  
Assim, o homem seguiu seu caminho, pronto para encontrar as surpresas que o destino tinha lhe reservado para aquela longa e fria noite de começo de inverno em Shitamachi.  
  
A vida, parece, que irá esmorecer  
Derivando-se cada dia para mais longe de mim  
Perdendo-se dentro de mim mesmo  
Nada importa  
Eu perdi a vontade de viver  
Simplesmente nada mais a dar  
Não há nada mais para mim  
Preciso do fim para me libertar  
As coisas não são o que parecem  
Perdidas dentro de mim  
Mortalmente perdido, isto não pode ser real  
Não posso suportar este inferno que sinto  
O vazio me preenche  
Ao ponto da agonia  
As trevas crescem tomando a aurora  
Ninguém além de mim pode me salvar, mas é tarde  
Agora não posso pensar por que eu deveria ao menos tentar  
O ontem parece que nunca existiu  
A morte me acolhe carinhosamente agora  
Eu irei apenas dizer adeus  
Eu irei apenas dizer adeus...  
  
Disclaimer: Não me pertence. Nem a tradução da música Fade to Black do Metallica que meu amigo maluquinho sai cantando no final pelas ruas de Tókio.  
  
Bom, esse capitulo ficou meio longo , espero que gostem. Essa historia de assassinatos é mais difícil do que parece, estou ficando doidinha, mas vale a pena, é uma ótima diversão.  
  
Agradecimentos: Obrigada pelos reviews, e quem não deixou review também, obrigada por ter lido. Espero que tenham gostado.  
  
Kirisu-chan (opa, escrever um fic comigo nesse estado????? Prometo que no próximo o Sanosuke vai estar andando e dançando gafieira.okkkk?? Chibi se escondendo embaixo da cama. Obrigada pelo review)  
Rafinha Himura( Rafinha obrigada pelo review, sinto muito pelo seu computador, eu tinha o meu velhinho, sei como é. E por favor não se preocupe em deixar review gigantesco, não quero te atrapalhar de modo algum . Eu acho que esse review que você me deixou já foi muito importante, porque eu sei que você esta lendo e gostando da historia, pra mim já esta ótimo.)  
Marismylle (as coisas precisam complicar pra Kaoru, senão não tem graça , Espero que tenha gostado, muito obrigada pelo review.)  
Murilo (Muri, valeu pelo review. Deixa de ser machista, quer dizer que o Sano tem que ficar bom pra catar a mulherada? ORO)  
Kagome-kun (O Kenshin falava sério quando dizia que queria a Kaoru afastada da encrenca, e bem perto dele. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo )  
Madam Spooky (Spooky, obrigada por tudo, eu encho tanto você, mas ninguém mandou ser especialista em serial-killers )  
Lan Ayath (Concordo com você quanto ao Sano e Megumi, só não sei ainda se no final eles vão se acertar....ainda não sei...Muhahaha... Kenshin e Kaoru é que não vão se entender por enquanto)  
Leticia Himura (Calma Lê, não se apoquente. Sanosuke precisa ficar de molho por enquanto, quanto ao Yahiko..hum...sei não o que vai acontecer com ele)  
Lere (obrigada pelo review, espero que esteja gostando do rumo que a historia esta tomando. Posso dizer que existem tantos porens que eu fico até meio maluca)  
  
Beijos Chibis, até o próximo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rk não me pertence.

" Reminiscência"

Capítulo 8 : Segredos de Osaka

Por:Chibilua

Após a inusitada briga, Kenshin chegou em casa, passou pela cozinha pegou algumas coisas para comer e beber, estava faminto, mal tinha chegado de Osaka e teve que correr atrás de Kaoru.

O ruivo foi até o quarto dela com pesar no coração e a sensação de que havia exagerado, a luz apagada, a porta fechada indicavam que Kaoru havia se recolhido, Por via das duvidas, ele preferiu espiar pela fresta da porta para ter certeza.

Sim, lá estava a jovem, havia adormecido.

Megumi passou pelo corredor.

"Senhorita Megumi, está tão tarde, vai dormir no dojo não é?" Ele sussurrou para não acordar quem dormia.

"Sim, junto com da pequena Satiko. Por sinal, sabe de algo sobre o pai dela? " Ela sorriu gentilmente cansada, tivera muito trabalho naquele dia, com o irritado Sanosuke, e Satiko que não era tão angelical assim.

"Este servo não sabe de nada, por favor, vá descansar Senhorita Megumi, está exausta." Kenshin sorriu, eles se despediram e Megumi seguiu para um dos quartos.

Kenshin sentou-se na porta do quarto de Kaoru, sentou-se escorregando as costas na porta até atingir o chão. "Haa" ele suspirou exausto, lateralizando sua espada ao seu corpo,

não tinha mais dezoito anos, e a idade estava começando a cobrar seu preço. Fechou os olhos, apesar de tudo pretendia passar a noite em vigília ali, na entrada do quarto de Kaoru.

"Se ao menos ela entendesse..." Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do que havia vivido em Osaka durante aquele dia.

.../o.../...

O trem parou na estação Osaka, a maior cidade do oeste do Japão. Conhecida como a "cozinha do país", há séculos abastecia a nação com as mais diversas iguarias culinárias. A partir do século 17, a cidade também se transformou em um grande centro comercial, em seu porto passavam produtos de todo o Japão para importação e exportação. Artesanalmente, era uma cidade rica em objetos de cobre, com uma tradição de mais de 500 anos.

Kenshin Himura não estava realmente interessado nos detalhes que faziam de Osaka uma cidade promissora, no fundo a idéia de visitar a cidade a passeio junto de seus amigos era agradável, mas a situação naquele momento era outra, e um sentimento de deja-vu persistia dentro dele.

O espadachim estava racionalizando suas ações como há muito tempo não fazia. Ainda dentro do trem, processava o questionário de que faria ao diretor do manicômio. Ele queria regressar ao dojo Kamiya o mais breve possível, por isso teria que ser rápido e eficiente, a viagem de volta levava pelo menos umas seis horas.

Os restaurantes se preparavam para servir o almoço para seus clientes, o cheiro das comidas era tentador. O espadachim sentia o delicioso perfume dos ensopados e assados apurando nos fogões, e seu estômago roncava alto. Tinha que comer um lanche para continuar com sua missão, não havia mais como negar que ele não era o mesmo de antes. Na época que era um hitokiri e depois um rurouni, agüentava passar grandes períodos sem comida, e não sentia e nem ligava tanto assim para a fome.

A culpa era da vida confortável do dojo Kamiya, que o tinha deixado desacostumado. Ele fugiu da área dos restaurantes, antes que fosse vencido pela fome e resolvesse parar para almoçar. Caminhou rapidamente em direção ao centro da cidade, seguindo o mapa que o policial amigo de Kaoru lhe havia entregado.

Tóquio era populosa, mas não se comparava com Osaka quando o assunto eram as novidades. Kenshin se surpreendeu com o mar de pessoas que iam e vinham pelas ruas que levavam ao imponente cais de porto. Outro grupo de pessoas, possivelmente as mais abastadas, simplesmente ficavam paradas em frente às lojas, admirando as novidades como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para gastar com isto.

"As coisas são agitadas por aqui." O espadachim esboçou um sorriso. Deixando suas admirações e as reclamações para depois ele seguiu pelas ruas.

Queria cumprir a sua tarefa rapidamente, como no tempo em que era Battousai e voltar logo para casa. Aquele dia em especial estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse como no passado. Mandado sozinho para cumprir uma missão...Seus sentimentos se confundiam entre nostalgia pela juventude perdida, onde tudo era mais fácil de ser realizado, e um horror por querer inconscientemente voltar a ser como antigamente.

Ele tinha prometido a Kaoru. Tinha prometido que seria só um dia. Ela estava sozinha no dojo, cuidando da menina filha de Satoshi Kobayashi. Kaoru precisava dele, ela estava muito insegura por causa de todos os problemas em seu passado.

Kenshin resolver dois problemas, parou na frente de uma banquinha de doces, e comprou algo que apaziguasse seu estômago, aproveitando para pedir informações sobre o manicômio de Osaka. Ele saboreou um docinho feito de feijão cozido e açúcar. Era bom, bastante popular na região.

"Senhor, pode embrulhar alguns para este servo levar, por favor?" Com um singelo sorriso no rosto, o senhor idoso atendeu o pedido prontamente .

"Ah senhor espadachim, suas crianças vão adorar." Kenshin sorriu, um pouquinho desconcertado. "Este servo não tem filhos."

"Oh sim, mas então lhe deixo este conselho, meu jovem. Quem sabe poderá ajudá-lo quando tiver seus filhos. Leve sempre uma surpresa para eles, mesmo que seja uma simples balinha, significa muito para as crianças quando são lembradas." Kenshin sorriu, guardando o pacote e o conselho.

"Este servo agradece, senhor." Um pouco envergonhado, Kenshin mudou de assunto. Ele nunca tinha pensando seriamente sobre a idéia de ter filhos, talvez...um dia. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, não queria começar a pensar nisso agora, pois sabia que quando pensava nisso, pensava naqueles que matou, e nos filhos que nunca mais veriam os pais e assim por diante.../...Pare com isso, Kenshin Himura.../...Ele se deu um tapa mentalmente.

"O senhor sabe a direção do manicômio de Osaka?"

Kenshin seguiu as instruções do homem da barraquinha. Era um velhinho muito simpático, ávido a ajudar quem estivesse precisando. Atravessou pontes e ruas em um passo rápido, seus olhos ametistas seguiam as crianças correndo em direção de uma praça central.

../...Filhos?.../... O ruivo deixou que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios. Ele ficou feliz por aquelas crianças terem a oportunidade de brincar sem preocupações, duelando divertidamente com dois peões como ele próprio nunca pode fazer. Afinal, cresceu em um mundo repleto de morte, sangue e violência. Ainda pequeno, conheceu o pior das pessoas. Assassinos matando crianças e mulheres sem hesitar, sem nem mesmo respirar mais fundo antes de fazê-lo.

Kenshin balançou sua cabeça, os cabelos ruivos seguiram o movimento, tentando afastar os devaneios e pensamentos trágicos da mente. Kaoru e os outros faziam uma falta imensa. Se estivessem juntos, sua mente não estaria tão dispersa, e provavelmente não haveria margem para esses tipos de pensamentos. "Senhorita Kaoru."

"O festival vai ser maravilhoso este ano, não é mamãe?" A menininha carregava um cata-vento em uma mão, e com a outra entrelaçasse com a mão de sua mãe. "Sim querida, a parada Midosuji é uma das mais famosas."

/...São inocentes, livres de falsidades...pretensões. Com que propósito alguém mataria crianças? O senhor Koujishirou Kamiya não percebeu que Mishima corria risco de morte?...Os assassinatos das crianças estão realmente ligados com aquele de dez anos trás?.../...

Kenshin continuou em direção ao manicômio com a cabeça cheia de perguntas e teorias mirabolantes sobre o assassinato Mishima Kamiya e os novos casos.

Lá estava, o prédio de manicômio de Osaka. E o jovem espadachim estava decidido a encontrar resposta para algumas de suas perguntas.

.../o.../...

A sala ficava no final de um corredor escuro, era pessimamente ventilado, o clima lá dentro era tenso e pesado. A falta de uma corrente de ar e o cheiro forte de tabaco e sake, não eram os únicos fatores que causavam tanto mal estar no homem de sessenta anos

. Mesmo longe ele escutava os gritos, incompreensíveis, histéricos, repetitivos. Soushi Kajisawa suava frio naquele dia de inverno, sentando naquela cadeira, atrás da mesa de escritório, tampando os ouvidos, inocentemente tentando não ouvir, como se isso funcionasse para alguma coisa.

Um dia em sua mocidade, chegou a ser considerado um dos políticos mais promissores de Osaka, mas seu sonho foi destruído depois de algumas denuncias o envolvendo com máfia e corrupção.

Kajisawa teve sua vida revirada, e para não manter sua liberdade, acabou indo parar em um manicômio falido com um cargo de administrador. Em cima de mesa, livros e relatórios em pilhas, uma foto envelhecida da mulher e das duas filhas, e um cigarro sozinho, queimando abandonado em um cinzeiro de cobre. O copo de sake cheio pela metade finalizava as pistas que indicavam o modo como aquele homem costumava viver.

Kajisawa alargava nervosamente a gola da camisa. Há alguns minutos, ele fora avisado de que uma pessoa importante e temida estava a caminho. De sua cabeça calva e lisa escorriam grossas gotas de suor, embaixo dos seus olhos, bolsas indicavam as intermináveis noites sem dormir.

"Battousai Himura." Um outro homem, bem mais jovem entrou na sala abruptamente, ele tragou mais uma vez o cigarro antes de esmagá-lo no cinzeiro. "Ele esta a caminho." O moço tirou a franja do liso cabelo negro da testa, revelando os olhos claros, que apesar de serem belos, eram frios e cruéis. "Já sabe o que deve fazer?"

"Eu não posso...Você está louco se pensa que vai enganar o retalhador." Tremulo o velho se levantou, ele caminhou em direção ao jovem. "Meu jovem, você tem idéia de quantos ele assassinou?"

"Seu idiota. É claro que eu estou louco, isso aqui é um manicômio ou o que?" O jovem riu de seu próprio humor negro. Kajisawa se aproximou, argumentando sem parar que não podia fazer o que aquele jovem pedia. O jovem então empurrou implacavelmente o velho para longe, fazendo-o tombar por cima de uma cadeira.

"Não me interessa saber o que vai acontecer com você. Fez um acordo, aceitou o dinheiro, Aqui está a arma, é potente, está carregada. Quer mais o que? Tudo que tem a fazer é ganhar a confiança dele e atirar quando menos esperar." O jovem tinha um brilho implacável nos olhos, ele realmente não se importava com o que aconteceria com Kajisawa. O que ele queria era um aviso para que Battousai não se intrometesse em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito.

"Eu não posso, eu não...Ele é Battousai o retalhador. PELO AMOR DE DEUS." O homem pegou a arma nas mãos tremendo, logo a depositou sobre a mesa. Kajisawa alargou ainda mais a gola da camisa. Sua sudorese e o batimento de seu coração aumentavam cada vez que pensava que Battousai estava chegando.

"O imbecil não mata ninguém a mais de dez anos...Ao contrario de mim." O jovem bateu as duas mãos inesperadamente sobre a mesa. O copo de sake virou, molhando os papeis espalhados.

"Você me deve, já usou o dinheiro que eu te dei. Se não é capaz de pagar seu debito, então não tem a menor serventia para mim. Mas lembre-se, você não esta tão limpo como pensa que esta." O jovem recolheu os papeis, formando um monte sobre a arma, escondendo-a.

"Eu sei que eu devo...o dinheiro serviu para pagar as minhas dividas. A minha esposa ela está..." Kajisawa não imaginava na encrenca que tinha se metido quando aceitou fazer parte daquele acordo.Teoricamente era fácil demais, dinheiro fácil demais.

"Calado, pouco me importa suas dividas e sua esposa idiota. Quando Battousai se sentar para conversar, é só disparar, só um tiro no lugar certo."O homem estava perdendo a paciência, pois Kajisawa não parava de balançar a cabeça.

"QUAL A DIFICULDADE EM SE FAZER ISSO?" O jovem perdeu de vez a paciência, voando sobre Kajisawa, agarrando-lhe o colarinho, e gritando na sua cara.

"Ele vai perceber. É obvio que vai perceber." O velho começou a chorar. Ele não queria ter que fazer aquilo. Era um corrupto, ladrão, vendido ao dinheiro de quem pagasse mais alto, mas nunca tinha assassinado ninguém.

"O senhor Himura está aqui para vê-lo." Uma mulher anunciou. Kajisawa tremeu, ele não sabia de quem deveria sentir mais medo.

"Hum, parece que ele chegou antes do previsto." O homem ajeitou a roupa do senhor. "Seja um velhinho gentil e amável." Ele passou um lenço sobre a testa de Kajisawa que suava como uma bica. "Estou voltando para Tóquio, tenho muito que fazer por lá."

"Eu não queria que Battousai viesse até aqui, mas já que ele veio, faça com que ele volte carregando alguma lembrança de Osaka. Você não conseguiria matá-lo nem que treinasse o resto da sua miserável vida." Com os dentes semi-cerrados o jovem se despediu, deixando Kajisawa encarregado de atrapalhar a vida de Kenshin Himura. "Mas algum ferimento deve conseguir".

"Você está provocando Battousai" O velhor argumentou enquanto o moço saia.

"Esqueceu que eu sou louco? Porque você acha que eu fiquei "hospedado" aqui" O jovem foi embora rindo.

.../o.../...

Kenshin não gostava daquele lugar. O ambiente era escuro,_ estreito e sujo. Faltava ar, faltava luz_ . As pessoas gritavam coisas inteligíveis. Andavam nus, alguns vestiam apenas trapos. Eram separados por celas, forradas com um pouco de palha, que defendia a umidade dos pavimentos.

"A sala do senhor Kajisawa é no fim desse corredor. É só seguir." Kenshin viu um carcereiro implacável no olhar daquele homem, que tomava conta dos loucos. O ruivo abaixou a cabeça, meditando sobre a vida daquelas pessoas. Abandonadas à vigilância brutal daqueles carcereiros, que mais parecia guardar bestas ferozes do que seres humanos.

"Obrigado." Kenshin não pôde dizer mais nada. Continuou sua peregrinação por aquele corredor perturbador. Os loucos sentiam seu desconforto. Como as almas ceifadas que apareciam em seus pesadelos,eles surgiam da escuridão das celas para o assustar.

"Ela vai morrer. Eu vou matar. Ninguém mandou ele ter um cabelo tão bonito. Um cabelo longo e escuro, e longo e escuro e bonito." Uma mulher agarrou o braço de Kenshin. Ela não queria soltá-lo.A pobre estava suja, vestida com trapos, o cabelo embolado. O espadachim viu as marcas roxas de espancamento nas pernas e braços.

"Senhora, por favor." Kenshin não sabia o que fazer, ela não parecia entender nenhuma palavra que ele falava. A mulher continuava histérica com a sua ladainha, na outra mão, ela segurava uma boneca como se sua vida dependesse disto. E repetia palavras seguidamente e sem parar. Conforme Kenshin empurrou sua mão tentando se soltar, a mulher começou a gritar mais alto. "ELA VAI MORRER. NINGUÉM MANDOU TER O CABELO TÃO LISO E PRETO. VAI MORRERRRRR."

O carcereiro sem hesitação acertou-a com um pedaço de madeira. "Cala a boca sua vaca, ou eu arranco essa boneca de você." A mulher caiu no chão contorcendo-se de dor,depois se arrastou novamente para a escuridão carregando sua preciosa boneca junto.

"Espere, este servo não vai permitir que..." Era horrível. Horrível demais. Kenshin não podia ficar calado vendo aquilo.

"Não vai permitir o que? Sente-se ai e escute-a gritar isso o dia inteiro. Aposto que você não conseguiria ficar nem meia hora, rapaz. Eu sei como fazer o meu trabalho. Se eu não estivesse aqui, esse hospício estaria em chamas, como já aconteceu antes. Siga seu caminho e suma logo daqui, você esta os deixando agitados." O carcereiro deu meia volta e se foi, não esperando pela resposta de Kenshin.

Kenshin não sabia mesmo o que dizer, apertou o passo, nem querendo disfarçar o desejo de sair dali logo dali. Rostos distorcidos vinham da escuridão. Gritando, gemendo, colocando para fora o que habitava em suas mentes distorcidas.

O manicômio fez lembrar de Rakunin-mura, o vilarejo dos parias parecia o paraíso comparado com o manicômio. Ele relacionou todo o cansaço, toda desesperança que tomaram conta de sua alma no momento que encontrou Kaoru morta, ensaguentanda, com uma espada enfiada no peito,e aquela horrenda cruz no rosto.

Kenshin colocou a mão no próprio rosto.Ele pensou que poderia ser uma daquelas faces retorcidas enclausuradas ali saindo da escuridão. Kaoru fazia mesmo falta, se ela estivesse ali, provavelmente ele não estaria pensando essas coisas. Kenshin agradeceu quando viu que a sala do diretor estava próxima.

"Senhor Kajisawa." A porta do administrador estava entreaberta. Segundo a moça que o recepcionou, o homem já sabia que estava a caminho. Lá estava ele sentado na cadeira. Um homem baixinho, gordo, calvo, parecia nervoso e agitado. Os seus olhos congelaram ao se encontrarem com os de Kenshin.

./.Será que nós tivemos problemas durante o Bakumatsu?../...

"Senhor Kajisawa..." Kenshin elevou um pouco o tom de sua voz, declarando firmemente quem era, e o que estava fazendo ali. " Meu nome é Kenshin Himura. Este servo foi enviado pelo investigador Satoshi Kobayashi de Tókio para lhe fazer algumas perguntas. São referentes a um rapaz que ficou...internado nesta instituição." Kenshin hesitou ao dizer "internado", não era bem o termo que devia ser usado em um lugar daqueles.

"Muito bem, queira entrar." Kajisawa fez sinal para que Kenshin entrasse no escritório e se sentasse. O espadachim seguiu a ordem, sentando-se em frente a Kajisawa.

"Então...Qual o nome do interno?" Kajisawa controlava-se para não demostrar seu nervosismo, tremeu ao levar o cigarro até a boca. Kenshin notou.

"Katsutoshi Toyomura." Kajisawa parecia enojado, ele balançou a cabeça pelo menos uma três vezes ao ouvir o nome. O espadachim continuou, estranhando o comportamento do velho.

"Este servo tem conhecimento que ele assassinou uma criança em Tóquio, isso a mais ou menos dez anos atrás...Depois, perdeu a noção de certo e errado, entrou em uma crise de loucura muito forte e foi trazido parar esta instituição, pelos senhores Satoshi Kobayashi e Koujishirou Kamiya. Este servo tem informações de que ele teria se suicidado ha alguns anos atrás."

"Senhor..Batto..Himura, parece que o senhor obtém todas as informações. Eu poderia lhe ajudar entregando a ficha de Katsutoshi Toyomura. Os médicos aqui do sanatório constataram que ele sofria de variação anormal de estrutura do caráter, provavelmente causadas por traumas de infância. Eu tenho os relatórios e fichas aqui."

Kajisawa se levantou, Kenshin sentiu algo estranho nos movimentos dele, Kajisawa tentava esconder algo cinza escuro e brilhante no meio de suas vestes.../...Uma arma?.../...Ele tinha algo para fazer, mas não estava com coragem para executar.

"Relatorios e fichas!!! Isso realmente existe neste lugar?" Kenshin sorriu ironicamente. Era ridículo, as palavras burocráticas de Kajisawa faziam o Hospício de Osaka parecer um local decente. "Qual é o problema Kajisawa? O que você não quer contar?"O espadachim se levantou, assumindo uma posição mais agressiva.

"Katsutoshi não se suicidou? Ele continua por ai assassinando criancinhas?" O tom de voz de Kenshin era realmente ameaçador, tavez assim o espadachim conseguiria respostas pra sair logo dali.

Kajisawa começou a gaguejar. O pior pesadelo de um político corrupto estava se tornando realidade, dez anos após o final do Bakumatsu. Cara a cara com Battousai, Kajisawa não poderia sobreviver, mas ele precisava tentar, ele tinha uma arma para isso.

"Sim, sim. Ele se suicidou...ele..."Kajisawa derrubou todos os arquivos e pastas que carregava na mão quando sentiu o tom de voz de Kenshin mudando.

Cansando de ver Kajisawa fraquejando, Kenshin pegou uma relação de internos da época de Katsutoshi nas mãos. "O que???" O ruivo de surpreendeu ao ler o nome dos internos.

"Yamazato...Ele esteve internado aqui na mesma época de Katsutoshi?"Kenshin mirou fixamente para os olhos de Kajisawa, que prontamente se escondeu atrás de sua mesa, com o revolver empunhado em mãos.

"Isso é confidencial...Você não vai sair daqui com esta informação, Battousai Himura." Kajisawa tomou coragem e descarregou a arma. O único alvo era o peito de Kenshin Himura. Obviamente Kenshin administrou a situação e colocou o velho para tirar uma soneca.

Logo depois pegou os arquivos, que seriam uma bela prova, correu para a estação e embarcou mais rápido possível no trem de Shitamachi

.../o.../...

Ainda na porta do quarto de Kaoru, Kenshin começou a analisar o papel que havia tirado do velho medroso "Ah esses políticos" Ele pensou, seu lado battousai adorava essas situações em que os corruptos tinham que lhe confrontar.

Lá estava a lista dos internos da época do assassinato de Shima, e apesar da pouca luz podia ler um nome.

"Yamazato" Kenshin buscou uma relação entre fatos e nomes. Alguns segundos depois, ele sussurrou seu pensamento "É possível sim, Kaoru não tem noção de como se arriscou esta noite."

Kenshin foi pego de surpresa com o som da porta de Kaoru se abrindo.

"O que esta fazendo ai fora?" A voz seca dela fez com que Kenshin abaixasse a cabeça.

"Este servo não quer mais discutir." Kenshin sabia que precisava conversar seriamente. Provar para Kaoru que sabia de seu valor, que admirava sua força, sua coragem...Que a amava mais que tudo, mas não era o momento...

"Jantou?" Ela perguntou rapidamente.

"Sim" Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Entra Kenshin" Ela deu espaço para que Kenshin passasse pela porta, fazendo sinal para que o ruivo entrasse no seu quarto. Um sorriso quase lhe escapou pelos lábios, ele parecia um cachorrinho sem dono sentado ali na porta de seu quarto.

"Senhorita Kaoru, no meio da noite, não fica bem." Ele tentou arrumar uma desculpa, realmente não tinha mais animo para discutir, mas como o olhar dela não deixava margem para hesitações e contrariedades, ele obedeceu. Com os movimentos seguidos pelos olhos azuis da jovem, entrou no quarto.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela jogou um edredom para Kenshin, em seguida se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. "Boa noite senhorita Kaoru." Ele se sentou ao lado do futon dela, enrolando-se no cobertor. Mentalmente, ele agradeceu uma centena de vezes, estava congelando lá fora e aquele quarto era tão quente e confortável.

"Boa noite Kenshin, amanhã nós conversaremos" Apesar das lembranças de Mishima Kamiya, a frustração que sentia por causa discussão com Kenshin, a possível volta de Katsutoshi, o assassino de seu irmão, as crianças aparecendo mortas, Kaoru fechou os olhos, e agradeceu por ter seu amado assim...tão perto.

O dia seguinte seria longo e repleto mistérios para resolver e brigas para desfazer, mas o que importava era aquele momento, nem passado, nem futuro. Só aquelas almas, contrariadas sim, mas reconfortadas por terem uma a outra, por pelo menos mais aquela noite.

.../o.../...

Continua ,

Obrigada a todos os reviews, desculpem a demora na atualização.


	9. Chapter 9

Reminiscências

Capitulo 9 "Revelações"

Por ChibiLua.

O cantar dos passarinhos acordou Kaoru. Ela jogou os braços para trás e espreguiçou, soltou um grunido de sua garganta e um bocejo. O sol de inverno estava alto, o céu limpo. Massageou o couro cabeludo, bagunçando as madeixas soltas.../...Sono profundo, pudera estava exausta.../...

"Rrrrrr" Um ronco a fez parar. Ela virou o corpo no futon. Lá estava ele, enrolado no edredom que havia lhe entregado na noite passada. Seu corpo solto nada lembrava a posição de alerta de hitokiri.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr" Kaoru colocou a mão na frente da boca, evitando a gargalhada.

"E não é que ele ronca mesmo, quem diria?" A jovem shihandai finalmente sentou-se no futon, seu longo cabelo preto simplesmente selvagem, caiu em ondas por suas costas. O cansaço foi tanto que nem o trançou ,agora teria que lidar com ele, mas naquele exato momento, o que interessava era o ruivo dormindo profundamente ao seu lado.

"Teimoso, genioso, mandão... Machista" Ela sussurrou baixinho, ainda contrariada pela discussão da noite passada, porem seu humor estava mais bem mais agradável. "Baka".

Kaoru soltou o ar dos pulmões. De cima da penteadeira, ela alcançou o pincel que usava para escrever, com os movimentos de um gato, chegou perto de Kenshin, e começou a passar as cerdas do pincel no nariz dele. Imediatamente colocou a mão na boca, prevenindo a risada.

Nada...Novamente se arriscou, passou a cerda do pincel na bochecha do espadachim, e aguardou a reação. Nada...

.../...Estranho, será que ele está bem?.../... Engatinhando, chegou pertinho do rosto dele e sussurrou "Kenshin???"

Em um único movimento, Kaoru estava deitada novamente no futon, Kenshin sobre ela, os rostos a poucos centímetros de distancia, ela sentiu as mãos quentes segurando seus pulsos, e o intenso olhar ametista desafiava qualquer movimento.../...é assim que ele me quer, presa nas suas garras, se bem que não é nada mal.../...A jovem percebeu o inevitável calor dentro do seu corpo.

"Bom dia senhorita Kaoru, este servo está acordado a algum tempo." Ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e olhou para o pincel.../...ela parece estar de bom humor.../...

Kaoru não respondeu prontamente, mergulhou no olhar colorido do espadachim.../...é, quem brinca com fogo.../...Ela finalmente sorriu, mas como quem quer segurar o sorriso.

"Bom dia Kenshin. E eu ainda estou muito brava." Kaoru franziu a testa, mas não durou, um pouco desconcertada continuou "mas, Kenshin, noite passada acho que nós exage..."

'BUSUUUUU, vai dormir até o meio dia de novo?Eu quero treinar, essas meninas não me dão sossego, vão destruir tudo e você ainda vai acabar colocando a culpa em mim." Yahiko foi falando e escancarando a porta do quarto de Kaoru.

"Opa" Yahiko ficou instantaneamente vermelho.

Ayume, Suzume e Satiko também paradas na porta do quarto, como uma escadinha, porém as pequenas não ficaram vermelhas, não tinha malicia, ficaram animadas e começaram a pular e gritar na varanda do dojo. "Kenny e Kao-chan se casaram, Kenny e Kao-chan se casaram, Kenny e Kao-chan se casaram,."

A Shihandai não sabia dizer qual a sua cor, vermelha, talvez roxa de tanto embaraço.

"NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ...VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO." Ela gritou a pleno pulmões, ao mesmo tempo em que aplicava um golpe de judô em Kenshin, fazendo com que o pobre voasse pela porta do seu quarto.

"Orororo" Era tudo que restava ao espadachim.

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Durante o preparo do café da manha, Kaoru roubava alguns olhares de Kenshin. Era simplesmente impossível ter uma conversa decente no meio daquela algazarra. As três meninas pequenas riam, corriam e gritavam. A jovem mestra olhou para as crianças com certa preocupação.../...Ah Kami-sama, essas crianças nesse dojo, depois de tantos avisos, eu não estou gostando disso. Como posso negar a presença delas sem ferir sentimentos?.../...

"PAPA" Satiko gritou assim que o portão do dojo se abriu, o policial entrou. Kobayashi beijou a filha e a colocou no colo. "Que saudade da minha pequena." Ele permaneceu com a criança em seus braços. "Bom dia a todos."

"Bom dia Kobayashi-san" Kaoru o recebeu, um tanto quanto nostálgica.../...Sinto saudades do papai.../...

"Venha comer, a essa altura Kenshin já terminou o café da manhã, o senhor deve estar faminto e cansado." Kaoru fez um gesto para que ele se dirigisse à cozinha.

"Obrigado, realmente com fome e cansado. Passei o dia e a noite revendo os casos e examinando o corp..." Kobayashi fez uma careta, preferiu não falar, pelo menos enquanto estivesse com Satiko no colo.

"Entendo" Kaoru pronunciou. "Ah, bom, Kenshin ainda não teve oportunidade de nós contar sobre Osaka, chegou tarde noite passada, e está manhã o dojo está insano." Kaoru gaguejou quando disse sobre a noite passada, e não passou despercebido por Kenshin.

.../...Ela ainda está brava...este servo exagerou quando disse que devia ficar cuidando da casa. E... bom, é verdade a culpa é minha quando ela é seqüestrada. Mas, ela é teimosa sim, e imatura. Geniosinho mais terrível, se eu tivesse a conhecido dez anos atrás, Kyoto tinha pegado fogo. Eu teria pegado fogo, teria pegado essa teimosia dela e arrancado o kimono e...ORO/...

"Aouuu Cabeção. Acorda pro mundo. Tá divagando o que com essa cara de bobo?" Megumi empurrava a cadeira de rodas do enfurecido Sanosuke, que veio reclamando o caminho inteiro.

"ORO" Kenshin despertou de seus...sonhos. .../...Esquentou de repente, não?.../...

"Sano, por favor, se recupere logo seu humor está cada dia pior." O espadachim estampou seu sorriso mais bobo.

"É culpa dessa mulher aqui." Sano apontou para trás. "Essa Raposa sumiu com as minhas roupas, eu juro da próxima vez que eu tiver que gritar pelas minhas roupas no banheiro, eu..." Sano levantou o punho direito e apertou os lábios, até que perdessem a cor.

"Hohohohohoho. Eu sei que você fez de propósito, escondeu suas roupas pra que EU tivesse que entrar lá e te visse pelado" Megumi começou a rir. "A propósito, não estava tão frio lá dentro pra você ficar tão...encolhidinho. Hohohohohoho" As famosas orelhinhas de raposa apareceram instantaneamente.

"MEGUMI". Sano gritou ultrajado.

"Oh...ORO" Kenshin foi capaz de dizer após alguns segundos.

"Eu não entendi...OH...OHHH" Kaoru arregalou os olhos "Muita informação, muita informação" Ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

Sano ficou ainda mais furioso com Megumi. "Eu juro, assim que ficar bom vou te mostrar quem vai ficar encolhidinho, pode esperar Megumi, só não sei se você vai dar conta." Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto do lutador.

"HENTAI" Megumi deu uma bofetada nele, fazendo com que a cadeira começasse a andar sozinha. Sanosuke gritou conforme a cadeira tomava velocidade "Foi você quem começou". Ele foi capaz de parar a poucos centímetros de cair no quintal.

Kobayashi estava um pouco incomodado com a liberdade dentro do dojo. "Seus amigos são engraçados, mas um pouco inoportunos." Ele advertiu, tirando as mãos dos ouvidos de Satiko.

"Calma, calma, são inofensivos." Kenshin fechou os olhos.

"Eu mereço, primeiro Kaoru e Kenshin dormindo juntos, e agora isso?" Yahiko falou rápido, ultravermelho.

Kobayashi olhou ferozmente pra Kenshin e depois para Kaoru. "KAORU KAMIYA, O QUE ESSE GAROTO ESTÁ DIZENDO?"

"Perdão. Não é bem assim, Kobayashi-sama." Kenshin adicionou o sama por via das duvidas.

Kaoru chutou Yahiko, e se curvou na frente de Kobayashi. Depois se levantou e balançou rapidamente as duas mãos.

"Não foi nada demais. Não é o que o senhor está pensando. De maneira alguma. Nunca houve desrespeito a memória de meu pai e a honra de nossa família dentro desta casa. Desculpe Kobayashi...sama." Kaoru também acrescentou o sama por via das duvidas.../...eu mato o Yahiko.../...

"Que assim seja, lembre que você tem o nome da sua família a zelar. Himura, não é porque Kaoru mora sozinha com vocês nesse dojo, que ela não tem ninguém que olhe por ela." Kobayashi colocou Satiko no chão. Ele e Kojishirou já foram jovens antes, riam das mesmas piadas, falavam as mesmas besteiras, porém, mesmo que fosse engraçado, não podia ser conivente com esse tipo de conversa e comportamento, principalmente na frente das crianças.

"Este servo está plenamente de acordo, Kobayashi-sama."

Sano e Megumi se olharam, parecia que conversavam mentalmente. "Viu a chamada que a Tanuki tomou?...hohohohohoho"..."É, mas a Jou-chan quem estava dormindo com o Kenshinzinho, Raposa" Sanosuke piscou pra ela. Hunpf.

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Após o café da manha, Tsubame apareceu no dojo, o que alegrou ainda mais as crianças.

Enquanto todos conversavam, a menina cochichou no ouvido de Kaoru, procurando não chamar muita atenção. "Kaoru-san, espero não ter lhe causado problemas na noite passada Me desculpe, foi perigoso ter entrado no quarto daquele homem estranho, e ainda você quase caiu da sacada."

"Psiii, tudo bem, está tudo bem. Eu fiz o que foi preciso." Kaoru respondeu baixinho.Tsubame sorriu, e abaixou a cabeça. "Quando Tae-san cair na real, vai perceber que você fez isso por ela, e vai te agradecer. Kaoru-san."

"Tomara" Kaoru pensou .../...Estou preocupada com Tae. Mas, o que real motivo da minha invasão foi outro.../... o dialogo entre elas não passou despercebido por Kenshin, e nem a feição pensativa de Kaoru.

A menina então puxou Yahiko e as outras crianças para brincar de bola no quintal, o jovem estudante não quis se misturar com as pirralhas, mas acabou aceitando. Logo todos brincavam.

Os adultos então passaram para os assuntos mais sérios. A essa altura Megumi e Sanosuke estavam por dentro dos assassinatos, menos a parte sobre Mishima Kamiya. A médica realmente entristeceu-se ao saber que a filha de sua paciente havia realmente sido morta.

"Mayume. Ela chamava por Mayume o tempo todo. Senhor Kobayashi, eu tenho certeza que ela ira cooperar, essa mulher estava em um estado deplorável, espancada, suja. Ela tinha um corte horrível na cabeça, eu ainda nem fiz a retirada dos pontos dela".

"Agradeço a indicação, doutora Megumi, tenho certeza de que será uma testemunha preciosa." Kobayashi tomou mais um gole do chá e continuou. "Definitivamente a causa da morte foi asfixia, mas Mayume já estava morta quando foi jogada no lago, já que não evidenciamos água em seus pulmões... O único sinal de violência era um grande hematoma no pescoço, os dedos de um homem adulto estampados na pele sem cor. Graças a Deus, a menina não foi violada... Porem, encontrei algumas peculiaridades, por se tratar da filha de prostituta, o cadáver se encontrava bem., digamos, arrumado. Vestia um kimono totalmente branco, em seu cabelo encontramos algumas flores, uma pétala que acreditamos ser de um lírio branco".

"LIRIO?" Kaoru surpreendeu-se.

"Sim, lírios, você relaciona com alguma coisa Kaoru-chan?" Kobayashi ficou curioso.

"NÃO, não" o primeiro 'não' saiu mais alto do que o esperado. O encontro com o espírito da menina dentro do armário de Yamazato veio a sua cabeça. Foi pra transmitir alguma mensagem mesmo, mas Kaoru não podia abrir a boca, já bastava o sermão de Kenshin. Kobayashi ficaria bravo se descobrisse que ela cometeu invasão.

O detetive fez uma longa pausa, tomou mais um gole antes de continuar.../...Me perdoe Kaoru.../... ele pensou antes de continuar.

"Bom, eu relaciono."

Kaoru olhou surpresa, essa ela não esperava. Kobayashi continuou.

"Dez anos atrás, um menino de cinco anos foi encontrado morto em um lago, aqui perto do dojo Kamiya...Estrangulamento, na verdade, ele tinha um corte no supercílio, provavelmente caiu durante uma tentativa de fuga, ou foi um golpe do próprio assassino, para mantê-lo inconsciente."

Kaoru abaixou a cabeça, Kobayashi continuou.../...Mexer no passado é uma tortura necessária, infelizmente.../...

"as mesmas características, cadáver arrumado, kimono branco, pequenas flores no cabelo. Na época, não pudemos precisar exatamente quais tipos de flores, porque nós demoramos três dias para encontrá-lo e...e, já estavam deterioradas, mas, tinha um lírio dentro do kimono."

A respiração da jovem mestra mudou, ela sentiu os olhos ardendo como se tivessem jogado areia neles. Ela não sabia disso "Lírio???" Sussurrou.

"Hã Hã." Kobayashi fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Kaoru permaneceu pensativa.

"Essas mortes parecem fazer parte de algum ritual?" Kenshin perguntou.

Kobayashi acenou positivamente. "Na época, fomos capazes de prender o...rapaz. Eu e Kojishirou, após uma luta..." ele soltou a respiração, Kaoru virou o rosto. "uma luta violenta, levamos Katsutoshi Toyomura para o hospício em Osaka, seu estado mental deplorou-se rapidamente e ele veio a se suicidar, após alguns meses de internação."

Kenshin escutou Kaoru engolindo seco, ela baixou a cabeça, fixou os olhos no chão. .../...Luta violenta, papai esqueceu completamente do estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Ele queria que Katsutoshi morresse. Só não conseguiu porque Kobayashi intercedeu, fazendo meu pai perder a consciência. Nunca vi papai tão obcecado. E nunca mais verei.../... Uma lagrima escorreu, e Kenshin posicionou sua mão sobre a dela.

Sanosuke e Megumi entreolharam-se.

"O fato é: o assassino que a policia conheceu foi declarado morto há nove anos atrás, porém, nos últimos seis meses, novas crianças apareceram mortas, uma em Nagano, uma em Maebashi, uma em Urawa, e uma aqui em Shitamachi, praticamente cortando o país. Todas encontradas de kimono branco, todas bem arrumadas, o único sinal de violência é mesmo o estrangulamento. Todas tinham menos de dez anos de idade."

"Hei, Yahiko tá fora dessa por um ano." Sanosuke disse rápido, tentando animar o ambiente, sem sucesso.

"O assassino, de dez anos atrás, executava os crimes dessa mesma forma, Katsutoshi... Ele teve um histórico bem violento durante a infância, sofreu abusos terríveis, toda a família assassinada bem na sua frente quando tinha quinze anos. Uma outra família o adotou, viveram bem por alguns anos, mas ele começou a apresentar um comportamento maníaco. As idéias um tanto quanto...estranhas. A partir de certo ponto, ele acreditava que era um enviado de Deus, que tinha vindo a terra para salvar...para fazer justiça e mandar os anjos de volta para o céu, pois, suas respectivas famílias não tinham o direito de ter as crianças aqui, nesse mundo. Porém, para essa família, Katsutoshi foi tão discreto em suas atividades ocultas, que só perceberam o mau quando...ele assassinou o filho caçula."

" Quando meu pai descobriu as verdadeiras intenções dele, ficamos sabendo que ele se considerava superior a nossa raça." Kaoru finalmente interrompeu, as mãos fechadas no kimono, agora as lagrimas livres. "Ele julgou quem merecia ser salvo. E 'salvo' na visão dele significava morto."

"Imagine, todos temos defeitos...somos humanos, essa pessoa se julgava no direito de escolher quem poderia ter uma família, e quem não. Ele devastou varias famílias antes de ser parado." Kobayashi olhou para Satiko, correndo atrás de Yahiko com uma shinai, e depois para Kaoru. .../...pobre Kaoru-chan, ficou sozinha nesse mundo depois dessa tragédia.../...

Com a voz afetada pelo nó na garganta, Kaoru se levantou e declarou. "Para preservar a inocência, ele preferia acabar com ela, estrangulando, matando naquele ritual doentio, e depois jogava em um lago pra que depois de três dias de puro desespero, a família pecadora pudesse encontrar e tomar a facada final." Uma pausa... "Não foi assim Kobayashi-san?"

"Hai" Foi tudo que o amigo e ex-parceiro policial de seu pai foi capaz de dizer.

"Kaoru, Jou-chan, senhorita Kaoru" Megumi, Sanosuke e Kenshin, disseram o nome da shihandai, e acompanharam com os olhos. enquanto a jovem se dirigiu para seu quarto e fechou a porta. Megumi e Sano não sabiam dessa historia no passado de Kaoru, mas conseguiram compreender sem mais perguntas. "Imagine o que é perder alguém que se ama tanto?" Kobayashi disse baixinho.

Eles permaneceram sentados, quando escutaram Kaoru abrindo novamente a porta, ela voltou para a varanda. Uma resolução em seu olhar. A voz diferente da habitual, ela estava falando sério.

"É por isso que eu quero essas crianças longe daqui, todas. LEVE TODAS DAQUI. LEVE PRA BEM LONGE." Se Kaoru fosse Kenshin, nesse momento ele estaria no modo Battousai, até os olhos mais escuros, quase negros. "TIREM ESSAS CRIANÇAS DESSE DOJO, É UMA ORDEM. ESSE MALDITO ESTÁ DE VOLTA, JÁ FORAM QUATRO CRIANÇAS..."

As três meninas escutaram os gritos nervosos de Kaoru, e começaram a chorar. "Kao-chan não gosta mais da gente?" Satiko fez um bico magoado e pulou no colo do seu pai. "O que eu fiz papai? Juro que não faço mais bagunça...Buaaaa"

Megumi se levantou e correu para Ayume e Suzume que choravam também, Tsubame também tinha lagrimas nos olhos. "Kaoru, você ficou louca, não pode falar assim, são só crianças."

"Prefiro que elas chorem agora do que sejam mortas mais tarde. Megumi, faz um favor e vá junto com elas, quanto menos gente aqui melhor. Tsubame também." Kaoru não esperou a resposta, voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta. Seu coração despedaçou ao ver as crianças chorando, mas ela não queria mais nenhuma sobre sua responsabilidade, pelo menos não depois de tantos avisos de SHIMA .../... Já chega.../...

"Por hora este servo acredita que seja melhor respeitar a vontade da senhorita Kaoru. Tentem entender, por favor. Com licença." Kenshin abaixou a cabeça e fez menção de seguir a jovem mestra até o quarto, mas Kobayashi pediu para que ele aguardasse.

"Vou levar as crianças para o consultório do Dr Gensai, Satiko também pode ficar lá conosco." Megumi estava contrariada, ao seu ver Kaoru estava sendo insensível e precipitada.

"Hai" Kobayashi concordou. "Kaoru-chan tem muitas preocupações no momento. Peço que entendam... Himura, só gostaria de saber o que se passou em Osaka antes de eu ir embora."

Kenshin explicou rapidamente o que tinha se passado, dando ao policial novas dicas sobre a investigação, aparentemente Katsutoshi esta mesmo morto, Yamazato pode estar relacionado, já que os dois conviveram por um pequeno período, completou dizendo que gostaria de acompanhar esse tal Yamazato mais de perto. Kenshin só ocultou a pequena tentativa de assassinato. Depois seguiu para o quarto de Kaoru Kamiya.

Ao chegar na porta, Kenshin escutou Kaoru chorando, logo depois o som do vidro de perfume se espatifou contra o espelho.

Ele deslizou a porta do quarto, Kaoru ajoelhada no chão, se curvando cada vez mais e soluçando, a mão esquerda agarrada no peito.

"Kaoru. Essa conversa te causou dor, não é? Sinto muito mesmo." O 'senhorita' foi esquecido, o espadachim ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, colocando uma mão nas costas dela. Queria confortar, mas Kaoru balançou a cabeça, a testa dela encostou o chão.

"Eu não estou brincando, eu os quero longe do dojo, por favor mande Yahiko para Kyoto, para ficar com Misao e o os outros no Aoya. Enquanto essa situação não for resolvida, eu prefiro que fique longe."

Com o coração apertado, ela continuou "Talvez Yahiko e as outras crianças não me perdoem, não entendam, mas eu não posso correr esse risco. Shima escapou da minha vista por um minuto, e sumiu para sempre. A culpa é minha, a culpa é minha."

"Não é verdade, você sabe disso." Kenshin já esteve nessa posição antes.

"Este servo vai conversar com Yahiko, mas não será fácil convencê-lo. Ele vai querer lutar e te proteger" Kenshin fechou os olhos, e esfregou as costas de Kaoru. Ela então tirou um envelope de dentro do kimono e entregou para o espadachim.

"No dia da tempestade, ele esteve aqui, ele ficou a um passo do Yahiko...Ele..." Kaoru levantou a cabeça finalmente.

"Yahiko" Kenshin leu o papel, e se enfureceu. "Quanto atrevimento.".../...Aposto que é o tal do Yamazato, será que a loucura de Katsutoshi o contagiou? Mas porque estaria cometendo crimes idênticos?.../...

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Devido a insistência de Kaoru, Kenshin levou Megumi e as crianças para a clinica do Dr Gensai, Kobayashi partiu atrás das novas evidencias que foram apresentadas, Sanosuke estava dormindo no dojo. Yahiko acompanhou Tsubame de volta ao Akabeko, ficou combinado que o jovem estudante deveria esperar Kenshin ir buscá-lo no Akabeko, mas Yahiko apenas gargalhou. "Estão achando que eu sou criancinha pra ficar esperando o Kenshin ir me buscar, que piada!!!"

Era meio da tarde, para espairecer a cabeça, Kaoru caminhou até o riacho que passava na frente do dojo. As borboletas voavam conforme ela se aproximava da margem. O céu tão azulado destacava as cores das flores selvagens. A Shihandai olhou para a outra margem do rio, piscou algumas vezes. "Shima", ela murmurou. O menino estava sentado do outro lado, mas dessa vez nenhuma referencia apavorante, uma borboleta pousada em sua mão. A mesma borboleta voou ao encontro de Kaoru.

"Bonita, não é Nee-chan?" Shima sorriu, seu aspecto era sadio, como da ultima vez que Kaoru o viu com vida.

"Sim" Do outro lado do rio Kaoru respondeu. Ela então percebeu outras crianças vindo se sentar ao lado de Shima. "Mayume?" A jovem mestra reconheceu a menina. Quando Mayume sentou, o tempo virou. Vento forte, nuvens escuras e pesadas, raios cortavam o céu, trovões estremeciam a terra. As borboletas se foram assim que a chuva negra despencou do céu. "Mas o que é isso?"

Kaoru levou a mão a testa, tentando proteger os olhos da chuva e enxergar melhor. Sentiu seu kimono pesado por causa da água. Foi então que percebeu, "Nãooooooo" Ela gritou quando reconheceu Katsutoshi chegando perto das crianças. "Nãoooo, não, seu maldito, seu demônio!!!"

No entanto, o homem parecia estar alheio à presença das crianças sentadas na margem do riacho. Ele não os via.

"Você fere meus sentimentos. Sou só um de anjo caído." Ele gargalhou ironicamente. Kaoru fechou os olhos .../...Se for um pesadelo, quero acordar.../...

Quando abriu os olhos, Katsutoshi havia desaparecido, em seu lugar outro homem. Alto, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, face inexpressiva.

"Kaoru-chan, não gosto do seu tom de voz." O homem curvou os lábios para baixo, em desagrado.

"QUEM É VOCÊ?" Ela gritou sem entender nada, cadê Katsutoshi???

"A embalagem não importa. Isso é só uma marionete." O homem apontou para si mesmo.

Kaoru abriu a boca em choque, mas não foi capaz de dizer nada .../...Será possível?.../...

"Foi difícil conseguir voltar. Aonde eu fui mandado...huuuu, não é nada bonito, mas eu consegui sair de lá. Principalmente em um momento culminante como este. KAORU KAMIYA, COMO PODE CONVIDAR BATTOUSAI PARA VIVER EM SUA CASA?" O homem gritou asperamente, Kaoru então reconheceu a voz.

"YAMAZATO?" A Shihandai nunca foi oficialmente apresentada, mas ela escutou a voz quando se escondeu no quarto dele noite passada.

"Calada, já disse que essa "casca" não importa." Katsutoshi estava dentro do homem. Dentro de Yamazato.

"Dentro de sua casa. Um assassino. Um homem com as mãos sujas de sangue...sujas não, encharcadas de sangue. CONVIVENDO COM AQUELES PEQUENOS ANJOS. Vocês quebraram as regras novamente. VOCÊS VÃO INFECTAR AQUELAS CRIANÇAS COM SUAS ALMAS CORROMPIDAS" Yamazato pausou, depois de atirar as palavras como se fossem adagas em direção a Kaoru. Ela estava paralisada, sentiu seus joelhos tremendo. Mesmo separados pelo riacho ela podia sentir o ódio daquele homem entrando em sua pele.

"No entanto, Battousai não desperta o menor interesse em mim, ele não faz parte de minha missão, já que sua alma está condenada ao inferno mesmo. Na verdade eu posso mandá-lo para o mundo dos pesadelos a qualquer segundo. Sabe, aprendi novos truques no lugar onde eu estava...mas agora estou aqui novamente pra 'salvar' o maximo de anjinhos inocentes que puder". O olhar frio arrebatou Kaoru, que finalmente deslizou sobre seus joelhos. Ela sentia o sangue fervendo dentro das suas veias.

"Shima" Kaoru desviou o olhar de Yamazato, procurando por seu irmão, a criança parecia estar sentindo dor. "Não, eu não vou permitir que você mate mais nenhuma criança Katsutoshi. Nem que eu tenha que..."

"Tsc Tsc...Kamiya, eu sinto que ainda tenho chances de salvá-la. Minha missão foi interrompida a dez anos atrás por seu pai." Katsutoshi contorceu os lábios para baixo. "Hump...mas aquele infeliz não está mais aqui pra me impedir. Por falar nisso, eu estava lá quando ele foi para o inferno. Eu fiquei sussurrando no ouvido dele até o ultimo momento. Uma espada que ele tanto defendeu com aquela idiotice de "espada para vida" atravessou sua garganta, depois de ter decepado seu braço direito...hahahaha. Seu pai sangrou e gritou como um porco no matadouro."

"Kaoru, foi a ultima palavra que o bastardo disse antes de morrer." Tirando sarro ele disse o nome dela, depois se divertiu com o choque nos olhos da jovem.

"CALA A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Cala a boca, cala a boca." ela gritou soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões. Kaoru fechou os olhos, socando com ossos da mão no chão de terra.

Yamazato/ Katsutoshi caminhou para longe, satisfeito pelo sucesso de seu pequeno joguinho mental. Brincar com Kaoru sempre foi divertido. O céu voltou ao normal, azul, límpido, a explosão de cores das borboletas e as flores enfeitaram novamente as margens do riacho. Shima não estava mais na outra margem, ninguém estava mais na outra margem.

Palavras desordenadas saíram de sua boca. "Ele...ele...Possessão? Tae precisa me ouvir, ela precisa ficar longe desse homem." Kaoru se levantou rapidamente, e começou a correr em direção ao Akabeko. "Eu não sei o que fazer, nunca lidei com isso...PAI, me ajude."

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continua...

...Ufa, peço perdão pela demora, esse fanfic não foi esquecido. É que meu trabalho não me deixa mais com tanto tempo para escrever. Aos pouquinhos eu vou completando a historia. Na verdade, eu quero saber como esse fanfic vai ficar no final. Muahahhahahaha. e tá ficando tão doido, mas legal.

Agradeço todos os reviews, espero que tenham gostado

Até a próxima.

Chibi-lua.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, não tenho intenção de lucrar com a obra de Watsuki sensei, somente estou me divertindo, contando essa estória que os personagens não viveriam no manga ou anime.

Reminiscências

Capitulo 10 "Preciso mentir para você"

Katsutoshi caminhou para longe, satisfeito pelo sucesso de seu joguinho mental. Brincar com Kaoru sempre foi tão divertido. A essa altura o céu estava normal novamente. A explosão de cores das borboletas e das flores enfeitou mais uma vez as margens do riacho. Shima não estava mais na outra borda, ninguém estava mais na outra borda.

Palavras desordenadas saíram da boca de Kaoru, assim que a realidade de que pessoas próximas poderiam ser atingidas pela loucura de Katsutoshi atingiu seu cérebro. "Ele está morto...ele...Possui o corpo de outra pessoa?" .../...Tae precisa me ouvir, ela precisa ficar longe desse homem.../...

Kaoru se levantou rapidamente, impetuosamente começou a correr em direção ao Akabeko. "Eu não sei o que fazer, nunca lidei com isso...PAI, me ajude...O_tousan…Shima, me ajude." Após uma corrida desenfreada que não durou mais de dez muitos, ela adentrou o Akabeko ainda recuperando o fôlego, procurou por Tae com os olhos, assim que a avistou puxou pelo braço para cozinha do restaurante. A dona do restaurante protestou._

"_Kaoru, qual é o problema agora? Por que está toda molhada?" Tae a encarou de um jeito estranho. A última conversa entre as duas não tinha terminado de um jeito agradável. _

"_Isso não importa agora!!! Tae me escute" Kaoru tinha urgência em sua voz. "Esse Yamazato não é quem você pensa que é."_

"_De novo?" Tae puxou o braço que Kaoru segurava."Não, ESSE Yamazato é o homem mais gentil que eu já conheci, e vamos nos casar." A dona do restaurante fez um sinal com a mão pedindo para que Kaoru parasse. Depois cruzou os braços em protestando._

"_Tae, me ouça" Kaoru estava a um ponto de implorar."Eu sou sua amiga, você precisa confiar em mim."_

"_Kaoru você esta sendo hipócrita.Se fosse minha amiga me apoiaria." Tae soltou os braços._

_Um momento de silencio entre elas, e puderam escutar o som de alguma comida fritando. Kaoru respirou fundo, estava perdendo a paciência._

"_Agora. Nesse exato momento. Eu não me importo com o que você pensa de mim. Quer me odiar? Ótimo." Uma pausa. "Mas Yamazato na verdade está possuído pelo espírito de Katsutoshi, você sabe bem de quem estou falando. Eu sei que você tem escutado historias de crianças desaparecendo e sendo mortas por todo Japão.O espírito de Katsutoshi está brincando com os seus sentimentos para me atingir!!!" Kaoru tinha um dedo apontado para Tae. "Hoje eu tive certeza disso. Você precisa abrir os olhos e me ajudar a detê-lo...eu não quero te que ir ao funeral de ninguém" _

_Tae riu histericamente. "Você perdeu a noção da realidade. Eu sabia que toda a tragédia de Mishima tinha mexido com a sua cabeça. Fantasmas, possessões, o que falta, hein? Kami-sama, você não esta normal, Kaoru." Ela fez sinal com o dedo, indicando que Kaoru estava louca._

"Tae." Kaoru fechou os olhos.

"Nossa, imagino só a felicidade de seu pai quando VOCÊ convidou um hitokiri pra morar na sua casa. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu quando ele trouxe Katsutoshi pro dojo. Viu, quando eu falo que você é uma hipócrita, eu não estou brincando." Tae movimentou-se para a porta da cozinha, e apontou para a saída. "Kaoru você não mais bem vinda aqui, e por favor procure um médico."

"Eu me pergunto o quanto você conhece desse Yamazato. Hã?" Kaoru estava magoada, Tae foi extremamente cruel mencionando a memória de seu pai. "Eu já estou indo, só quero pegar Yahiko. Sei que ele veio pra cá trazer Tsubame, e que ele deveria esperar aqui por Kenshin."

Tae encolheu os ombros duas vezes. "Ele está lá atrás com Tsubame, parece que ALGUÉM teve um chilique e expulsou as crianças do dojo hoje. Francamente Kaoru."

Nesse momento, Kenshin finalmente chegou, ele veio ao encontro de Kaoru assim que sentiu sua presença dentro do restaurante. O espadachim então percebeu a feição desapontada e irritada dela. Sem perguntar , ele fez gestos 'o que foi?'com as mãos . Ela só balançou a cabeça. O ruivo virou-se então para Tae.

"Boa tarde senhorita Tae, desculpe minha indelicadeza." Ela respondeu secamente. "Boa tarde, Kenshin."

O espadachim percebeu que o clima não estava bem entre as duas, preferiu não interfirir. Mudou de assunto quando percebeu algo estranho em Kaoru. "Por que esta com a roupa molhada, senhorita Kaoru?"

"Não foi nada, já estou praticamente seca. Vamos pegar o Yahiko e ir embora por favor." Kaoru pisou no quintal que ficava atrás do restaurante.

"Yahiko? Vamos embora." Ela gritou, só então percebeu um corpo caído ao lado do forno à lenha.

"TSUBAME" Kaoru, Kenshin e Tae correram para acudir a menina. Ela abriu os olhos, colocou a mão na cabeça, um calombo roxo formou-se na testa. Kaoru então perdeu a cor de seu rosto ao olhar para o lado. Sua boca aberta em choque. Ela agarrou o braço de Kenshin pedindo pra ele também olhasse. Ao lado de Tsubame, a shinai de Yahiko, quebrada, e com manchas de sangue.

"YAHIKOOOOOO" Kaoru gritou, virou a cabeça para os lados procurando pelo menino.

Tae trouxe um copo com água para Tsubame, que chorava assustada. Kaoru caminhava impacientemente de um lado para outro, enquanto a garota se recuperava do desmaio. Segundos pareciam horas.

Kaoru olhou para Tae com repreensão e raiva. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida, porém Tae já dava sinais de arrependimento.

Tsubame tirou a mão da testa, agora estava totalmente alerta.

"Senhorita Tsubame, por favor, o que aconteceu?" Ajoelhado, Kenshin tentava transmitir a voz mais calma possível, mas a demora também o estava irritando.

"Eu e o Yahiko estávamos conversando sobre...Kaoru-san e o que aconteceu hoje no dojo." Tsubame olhou magoada para Kaoru, mas continuou. "então... senhor Yamazato apareceu de repente, nós estávamos sentados aqui, e ele ofereceu doces. Yahiko não se fez de rogado, e..." A menina fechou os olhos. " Foi tão rápido. Yamazato agarrou o cabelo de Yahiko, e bateu a cabeça dele no forno a lenha. Yahiko não teve tempo de reagir, ele não esperava...Eu, eu paralisei. Quando ia gritar, Yamazato me deu um soco, cai. Só me lembro de vocês me acordando."

Kenshin se levantou, um raio feroz passou por seus olhos.

" Ya...ma...za...to" Tae escorregou em seus joelhos. Um homem tão gentil, que lhe regalou flores de manhã cedo.../... não é possível.../...

Kaoru tirou as sandálias e as jogou para longe, descalça seria mais veloz. Ela passou freneticamente pelo restaurante, derrubou as bandejas que as garçonetes levavam para os clientes, causando uma enorme confusão no restaurante.

"Kaoru" Kenshin a chamou, mesmo assim ela não parou, não olhou para trás. O espadachim perguntou rapidamente para Tsubame e Tae.

"Esse homem disse alguma? Aonde ele pode ter levado Yahiko?" Nenhuma das duas respondeu.../...inútil, as duas estão em estado de choque.../... Kenshin não esperou mais, ele passou a correr atrás de Kaoru. Em um ritmo tão intenso quanto dela, mas Kaoru estava sobrecarregada de adrenalina, ela se distanciou rapidamente.

Kaoru escancarou as portas do silencioso dojo Kamiya bruscamente, nunca em sua vida havia corrido tão rápido. Seu corpo exigia oxigênio, ela se apoiou na pilastra da entrada retomando o fôlego. Sanosuke estava sentado sozinho na varanda, sua cabeça abaixada. A jovem teve a impressão que ele estivesse cochilando.

Ao se dar conta da presença da jovem mestra, o lutador sorriu, a franja encobrindo seus olhos.

"Jou-chan?" Ele então balançou a cadeira de rodas pra frente e para trás duas vezes. A voz rouca e masculina lhe chamou a atenção. Olhos chocolates e azuis se encontraram. "Sano, você não tem idéia do que..." Ainda um pouco sem fôlego e com o coração acelerado, ela começou a caminhar em direção da varanda.

"Hum, tenho sim...Então, gostou da surpresa?" Um sorriso estranho no canto do lábio do lutador, fez com que Kaoru parasse.

"Que surpresa Sanosuke?" As palavras saíram desconfiadas da boca de Kaoru. Os olhos azuis se espantaram com a cena que se seguiu.

Sanosuke se levantou.

Sozinho, firme de pé. Rapidamente, ele chutou a cadeira de rodas, que rolou finalmente caindo no quintal. "Eu já te disse. Aprendi novos ´truques´ no lugar onde estava.". Um sorriso um tanto perverso estampou o rosto do seu amigo.

Tudo começou a fazer sentindo, ela sentiu a mão tremer. Ela sentiu o corpo todo tremer.

O lutador passou então a descer os degraus da escada, firmemente, sem cambalear.

"Sano..suke." Instintivamente Kaoru deu dois passos para trás,o tempo parecia estar passando em ritmo lento. Kaoru engoliu seco.

"Sanosuke?" Ele gargalhou. "Seu amigo não está no momento, deixe recado, ele retorna assim que possível."

"Katsutoshi?" Kaoru balançou a cabeça realmente irritada. Ela quis correr, mas Sanosuke foi mais rápido, ele agarrou seu cabelo dolorosamente, então a virou, para que ficassem cara a cara.

"É bem mais fácil manipular as marionetes quando estão assustadas, frustradas, infelizes. Sabe, Sanosuke aqui implorava por um pouco de ação." Sanosuke estava a alguns centímetros de Kaoru. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente do seu amigo, mesmo assim estava congelada.

"Difícil odiar quando se trata de alguém que você tem tanto carinho, não é?" Ele levantou a mão, e tratou de acariciar as mechas do longo cabelo negro. A mão de Sanosuke era do tamanho de sua face, ele conseguia segurar os dois lados do rosto dela sem problemas como uma só mão "Tão bonita." Os dedos apertaram firmemente suas bochechas.

Instintivamente as mãos de Kaoru voaram para o pulso do lutador, obviamente ele era forte demais, Ela não conseguia nem ao menos machucá-lo com suas unhas, mesmo assim gritou "VOCÊ É DETESTAVEL, PARE DE ME ATORMENTAR." Em seu peito um turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios, a cena toda estava tão errada. Era uma tortura, primeiro seu irmão, agora seus amigos. Por que?

"Deixe Sanosuke em paz, deixei Yahiko em paz...por favor. Se é a mim que você quer...Meus amigos não tem culpa." Uma lagrima escorreu do rosto dela, depois fechou os olhos fortemente.

Kenshin entrou no dojo. Na sua frente uma cena inusitada. Sanosuke e Kaoru, a centímetros um do outro. Sano de pé, sua mão segurando o rosto de Kaoru. Em qualquer outra circunstancia ficaria feliz pelo amigo ter se recuperado, mas as mãos de Sanosuke nela , e o sussurro de palavras tão perto da jovem mestra, fizeram com que olhos dourados brilhassem.

"Sanosuke" O ruivo disse baixinho entre os dentes. Sano estava inclinando-se perigosamente pra perto de Kaoru. Ele percebeu lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da jovem.

"SANOSUKE" Kenshin gritou. Mas não foi o bastante para quebrar o contato entre os dois.

"Tsc, o assassino chegou. Venha me encontrar sozinha, e eu deixo o garoto ir. Acho um pouco tarde para ´salvá-lo´, mas você sabe... Se me ignorar que posso achar que nunca é tarde para tentar." Sanosuke cheirou o pescoço de Kaoru e sussurrou no ouvido. "Eu estou te esperando, você sabe aonde, no seu lugar preferido na floresta. É bom que venha sozinha, ou eu juro que faço a vida dos seus amigos um inferno. E ainda mando esse assassino pro mundo dos pesadelos, e ele nunca mais vai sair de lá." Com um movimento rápido, Sano apertou dolorosamente as bochechas de Kaoru e a trouxe para um beijo rápido e violento. Logo depois empurrou a jovem mestra para longe, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no meio do quintal.

"SANOSUKEEE" Kenshin perdeu o controle, ele gritou raivosamente o nome do amigo enquanto sacava a espada, antes que pudesse desferir qualquer golpe, Sano já estava caído inconsciente .

Kaoru ainda no chão, lutava para se recuperar do choque. Ela gritou o nome de Kenshin, pedindo para que ele parasse. Os olhos dourados estavam furiosos. A shihandai engatinhou para perto do corpo inconsciente do amigo, e gaguejou algumas vezes antes de começar a explicar. "Não era o Sano, não era ele...Era Katsutoshi." A jovem se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, e passou a dar alguns tapas no rosto dele, afim de acordá-lo.

"O QUE?" Kenshin se surpreendeu, os olhos dourados ainda brilhavam de um jeito frio que fazia Kaoru tremer por dentro.

"Sim, e não é Yamazato também. De alguma forma Katsutoshi voltou do inferno, do mundo dos mortos, ou sei lá onde ele estava. E agora está usando as pessoas para cometer crimes. E agora ele está com Yahiko e está usando meus amigos...". Kaoru desviou o olhar.

Sanosuke finalmente acordou. "Jou-chan? Kenshin? Que diabos estou fazendo no chão? Eu estava dormindo lá dentro, e como vim parar aqui?" Sanosuke completamente perdido.

"Viu" Kaoru disse triste para Kenshin. "É minha culpa."

O lutador levou a mão a cabeça. "que dor de cabeça dos infernos." Sentiu o corpo pesado, como se tivesse tomado uma surra homérica.

"Literalmente do inferno." Kaoru suspirou. "Sano. Você está bem agora?"

"Sim, mas eu não entendo." Ele respondeu ainda um pouco atordoado.

Kaoru levantou-se sem responder, rapidamente foi para seu quarto. Sua cabeça ainda assimilando as ameaças de Katsutoshi. Kenshin passou então a ajudar Sanosuke a se levantar, depois o sentou no degrau da escada. O lutador conseguiu caminhar novamente e isso o deixou feliz.

"Cara, que sonho estranho! Parece que eu bebi saque muito ruim. Mas pelo menos estou andando de novo." O jovem sorriu, mas seu sorriso morreu com o olhar que Kenshin lhe aplicava.

"Fico feliz, mas Sanosuke, se você chegar tão perto da Kaoru de novo. Eu juro que..." Olhos dourados.

"EHHH, tá louco? Eu e Jou-chan? Tá todo nervosinho, eu não fiz nada...Acho." Sanosuke ficou tentando lembrar do que aconteceu, mas sua cabeça parecia que explodiria como uma das bombas que seu amigo fabricava. Kenshin não respondeu, colocou a cadeira de rodas novamente na varanda, "Sanosuke, logo senhorita Megumi chega e te ajuda a ir para seu o quarto. Eu tenho um problema pra resolver agora."

O espadachim deu uma última olhada para Sanosuke, que fez o jovem lutador extremamente desconfortável.

"Tá bom, tá bom" Sano acenou com a cabeça .../...que papo é esse de "eu" pra lá, "eu" pra cá...Atacou o Battousai nele? Que sinistro.../...

Kaoru revirava as gavetas do seu quarto, ela jogava as roupas para fora, e do jeito que caiam, ficavam. "Não está aqui, mas que droga." Ela estava extremamente irritada. Katsutoshi era um demônio, usando seus amigos contra ela, ameaçando-os. Ela nem percebeu a presença de Kenshin parado na porta do quarto.

"AONDE ESTAS AS MALDITAS BALAS?" Ela gritou antes de enfiar o rosto entre as duas mãos. A arma que ficava guardada no dojo caiu do seu colo. Ela queria se enfiar em um poço e nunca mais sair.../...mas que pensamento inútil, quando foi que se tornou uma covarde?...e arma? O que diabos eu vou fazer com uma arma? Armas não matam espíritos, e eu nunca conseguiria atirar em alguém mesmo.../... Ela balançou a cabeça, colocando os pensamentos no lugar. Kaoru se deu conta da presença do espadachim em seu quarto.

Com a voz embargada, ela começou a se explicar... "ah...o que eu já desconfiava... estamos lidando com o espírito de Katsutoshi..." .../...Droga, e eu ainda preciso ir encontrá-lo. Sozinha.../...

"Kenshin, nunca pensei que fosse se quer pensar em usar ´isso´. Mas é ridículo. Não estamos lidando com algo do tipo ´Hei, dê com a espada nele que funciona, ou dê um tiro nele, e ele morre´." Kaoru sorriu tristemente, e apontou para a arma em seu colo. "Não é tão fácil assim, não é. Eu realmente pensei na possibilidade de...mais..."

"Kaoru?" Kenshin exclamou realmente surpreso. Kaoru percebeu que seus olhos ainda estavam diferentes. Ele tinha abandonado o "senhorita" e "este servo", as atitudes porém não eram extremas, nem totalmente Battousai, nem Andarilho.

Ela se levantou e apoiou o corpo no móvel. "Quando eu deixei o Akabeko vim atrás dessa pistola. Nem sei o que essa arma está fazendo aqui, nem sei se ainda funciona...Está guardada no dojo há séculos," uma pausa "mas, quando eu vi Katsutoshi em Sanosuke percebi que é inútil. Esse maldito é um espírito, se eu matar Yamazato, ele vai pular em outro...e em outro...e em outro. Pessoas inocentes iriam morrer por causa dele, mais do que já morreram."

"Kami-sama, a idéia de você desejar a morte de alguém, me dá calafrios.E como se o mundo realmente tivesse virado de cabeça pra baixo." Kenshin caminhou para perto e a abraçou, assim como fez naquela noite de vaga-lumes. Kaoru relaxou o corpo, era tão fácil se perder no momento. Ficaram assim um minuto, sem dizer uma palavra. Até que a realidade da situação caiu como um tijolo sobre seus ombros. "Yahiko precisa de ajuda."

"Sim, sim, eu sei" Kenshin beijou o cabelo dela, inalando o gostoso perfume de jasmim. Então se separaram. Os dois sentiram falta daquele calor, mas ninguém comentou nada.

"Kenshin, você nunca lidou com isso? Digo, com esse tipo de situação?" o ruivo escutou a jovem mestra perguntando, sua voz bem mais calma. Kenshin ponderou, e começou a procurar referencias em sua própria memória.

"Na época em que era Hitokiri ocorriam vários encontros sobrenaturais sim. Principalmente à noite, quando tinha que ficar madrugadas de vigília pra cometer os assassinatos. Às vezes as aparições me confundiam com inimigos, mas nunca tive um contato imediato. Toda a cidade emanava uma energia bem mais sombria do que hoje em dia, vultos passavam pelas ruas de Kyoto com freqüência absurda, não saberia te dizer se eram vivos ou mortos... O que está acontecendo aqui, tomou uma proporção totalmente diferente porque ele quer atingir exclusivamente você." Os peculiares olhos dourados penetravam firmemente os azuis.

"O que eu devo fazer? Eu não tenho idéia. Se ao menos Shima pudesse me dissesse" Kaoru lançou os braços para o lado.

"Mestre Hiko Seijuurou tinha um livro antigo." Ele encostou as costas na parede do quarto.

"Livro?" Kaoru interessou-se. Ela quebrou o contato visual se abaixando para recolher as roupas.

"Sim, comecei a ler mas fiquei com medo." Kenshin sorriu nostalgicamente. "Ele disse que eu era baka demais para entender esse mundo, que diria o outro."

"Francamente Kenshin." Kaoru olhou incrédula.

"Era só um menino, mas lembro de ler algumas partes que falavam sobre como acalmar a fúria de um demônio, ou espírito vingativo. Comecei a lembrar desse livro na noite da tempestade que te encontrei no dojo. Tinha uma parte que falava que para anular a energia de espírito revoltado nesse mundo, era preciso jogar sal e queimar seus restos mortais. Mas eu não tenho certeza se é lenda ou se funciona." Kenshin parou de falar ao escutar a voz de Kaoru.

"Restos mortais? Desculpe, mas eu preciso dizer,...QUE NOJO." Ajoelhada, passou a colocar as roupas de novo na gaveta com impaciência. "Ficção ou não, pode dar certo.E nós vamos tentar isso."

"Aonde Katsutoshi foi enterrado?" Kenshin sentou-se no chão, ajudando com algumas peças de roupa.

"Osaka" Ela disse desapontada, lembrando desse pequeno detalhe. "Oh, não."

"Osaka? Não me diga isso." Ele xingou por dentro. Masaka.

"Droga...e eu não lembro exatamente aonde no cemitério ele está enterrado. Kenshin, esse era um assunto proibido dentro de casa, eu não soube dos detalhes até atingir uma certa idade, eu mesma nunca fui para Osaka... De qualquer forma são cinco horas de trem. E ainda tem que procurar a cova. A cova de uma pessoa que morreu há dez anos atrás". Kaoru se irritou, pegou todas as roupas de uma vez só em monte, socou dentro da gaveta, depois deu um chute, sem sucesso, pois a gaveta não fechou. Ela finalmente desistiu. "Quando isso terminar você vai arrumar meu quarto pra mim." Kaoru ordenou, depois passou a mão na testa frustrada.

"ORO"

"Mas antes VOCÊ vai para Osaka. Pegue o trem das dezoito horas, acredito que até a meia noite tudo estará resolvido. Deve haver alguém no cemitério para te informar quem está enterrado aonde. Nem que você tenha que acordar o coveiro, tenho certeza que vai dar certo."

"Não Kaoru." O espadachim que estava ainda abaixado se levantou. Kaoru surpreende-se. "Você acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinha? Com esse espírito psicopata assassino querendo te pegar? Fora de cogitação."

"Eu não quero discutir com você novamente. Kenshin, você já conhece a cidade. Eu preciso que faça isso por mim. Você vai. Como eu disse você já conhece Osaka, se pegar o trem das dezoito horas, meia noite tudo isso estará resolvido". Kaoru, pegou um vaso, colocou a mão dentro e tirou algumas notas de dinheiro e moedas. "Aqui eu tenho mais do que o suficiente pra ida e pra volta". Ela entregou o dinheiro Kenshin. "Precisamos de pá, sal, e de combustível, e..." A jovem se movimentava de um lado para outro coordenando os pensamentos, até que Kenshin finalmente perguntou o que ela acreditava que ele havia esquecido de perguntar. O que ela não queria que perguntasse.

"O que Sanosuke te disse quando estavam sussurrando um para outro?" Kaoru foi pega de surpresa.../...Droga.../...

"Nada" Ela disse sem pestanejar.

"Você está mentindo. Está tramando algo?" Kenshin chegou mais perto, como se quisesse ler os pensamentos da jovem através de seus olhos.

"Eu...eu..." Ela gaguejou até conseguir ser convincente o suficiente.

"Mesmo que eu tivesse tramando alguma coisa, enquanto nós estamos aqui discutindo, Yahiko está lá com aquele demônio, só Deus sabe o que ele pode estar fazendo com o menino agora. Por favor, você precisa ir. Sanosuke está começando a caminhar agora, e mesmo que ele conseguisse, não saberia andar pelas ruas de Osaka, e ainda tem que procurar a cova...Kenshin...anda logo, ou vai perder o trem das dezoito." Ela implorou

"Certo, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar aqui esperando até que eu volte. Vou fazer de tudo para ir lá e resolver o problema, e chegar aqui amanhã cedo." Mesmo contrariado, o espadachim concordou. "E dessa vez eu falo serio Kaoru Kamiya, não deixe esse dojo, por hipótese nenhuma."

Kenshin chegou mais perto dela. "Eu..." Kaoru sentiu a respiração quente dele, seu coração começou a bater mais forte no peito, era como se ela pudesse escutá-lo em seus ouvidos. Seu sangue ferveu, e era recíproco. Ela soltou um suspiro surpreso quando sentiu os lábios quentes dele nos seus. Ele a arrebatou em uma fração de segundos. Instintivamente a jovem abriu os lábios dando acesso a um beijo mais profundo. Kaoru amoleceu. Os braços de Kenshin a agarraram firmemente, as mãos dele em sua coluna lombar, o beijo esquentava seu corpo por dentro.

Com a mesma paixão que o beijo veio, ele se foi. Kaoru ficou sozinha no quarto com a mão no peito, e coração batendo ensandecido "Hã?"

Kenshin tinha partido para Osaka novamente.

E assim que anoitecesse, Kaoru partiria para a mesma floresta aonde Shima foi assassinado.../...seu lugar preferido...Maldito Katsutoshi, essa noite tudo acaba.../... As palavras de Katsutoshi na voz de Sanosuke vieram na sua cabeça para quebrar o momento mágico que havia vivido

.../...Desculpe Kenshin, mas se nosso plano não der certo, eu preciso estar lá por Yahiko, e você precisa estar longe de mim. Não quero que sua alma se perca para sempre em um pesadelo sem fim por minha culpa, e não posso ficar aqui esperando enquanto Yahiko está sofrendo por minha culpa...que Shima me acompanhe.../... Assim que anoitecer...

Kenshin estava longe do dojo, ele ainda podia sentir o gosto de Kaoru em sua boca, ela era doce e apaixonada. Ela esquentava seu corpo, fazia com que seu lado mais selvagem quisesse sair pra fora com excitação. O beijo foi uma ação não programada, mas foi impossível resistir. Os lábios vermelhos dela pediam pra serem beijados.

.../... O momento está chegando, ela será minha.../... Ele refletiu possessivamente.

Por hora o espadachim se aproximava rapidamente da estação de policia, a estação de trem ficava do lado da cidade, ele teria que contar com a ajuda do policial Kobayashi. O policial não se negaria a ajudá-los, indo até Osaka incendiar os restos mortais de Katsutoshi. Era ruim mentir para Kaoru, mas ele foi um hitokiri excepcional pela habilidade de ler as pessoas, e Kaoru ele podia ler como um livro.

.../...Eu sei que você está tramando alguma coisa, Kaoru, dessa vez eu te pego antes que aconteça qualquer coisa.../...

oooo

Continua...

Que beleza, consegui terminar mais um, tá chegando ao ponto explosivo...hehehehe.

Obrigada pelos reviews

Até o próximo

Chibi-Lua


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence.

Aviso: Acredito que este capitulo contenha cenas um pouquinho violentas ., desculpe se chocar alguém...eu acho que não, mas em todo caso...

Reminiscências

Capitulo 11 "Pesadelos"

Por Chibi-Lua.

Kaoru escolheu cuidadosamente uma das boken que estavam penduradas na parede do dojo. Era a mais resistente que tinha, feita de madeira antiga e maciça, seu pai costumava usar aquela boken em desafios e até campeonatos de kendo.

A jovem escutou duas batidas na porta do dojo. Vestida em seu gi e hakama, ela avistou Sanosuke caminhando vagarosamente em sua direção. O lutador contraia a face a cada passo e se apoiava nas paredes para manter o equilíbrio, mas já conseguia ficar de pé sozinho, o que era um grande progresso.

"Jou-chan" Ele disse com um breve sorriso . "Vocês estão me escondendo algo, não é? Urgh, me sinto tão inútil. Queria poderia arrebentar a cara de alguém só com a força do pensamento. O bom é que pelo menos minha mão direita finalmente teve tempo de sarar em paz."

"Oh Sanosuke...Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você, mas olha, já está andando sozinho sem a ajuda da Megumi." Inconscientemente Kaoru tinha apertado a boken com força quando viu o amigo entrando no dojo, mas conforme percebeu que era só o Sanosuke que estava ali, ela liberou a pressão que fazia em seus dedos. Depois do acidente na clinica do dr Gensai, Sanosuke passou os dias trancafiado dentro de casa, fazendo exercícios com Megumi para voltar a andar. Ela tinha muita pena do jovem lutador, deveria ser difícil para alguém tão independente e ativo quanto Sanosuke ficar tão dependente das outras pessoas.

"Nyahh" Ele balançou a cabeça fingindo não dar tanta importância ao seu infortúnio. "Pelo menos eu fui capaz de salvar a pele daquela Raposa. Mas não fuja do assunto, vocês encontraram o assassino das crianças, não é? E ele pegou o Yahiko não foi? Porque o pivete está sumido o dia todo, e não é do feitio dele perder o almoço e jantar."

"Sano...suke!!!" Kaoru o subestimou, não imaginava que ele pudesse ter tanta percepção."Sim infelizmente, é verdade."

"Maldição" O jovem lutador socou a parede do dojo. "Kenshin foi atrás dele? Por isso Kenshin estava tão estranho hoje, com aquele jeitão Battousai."

"Sim, Kenshin foi atrás dele, e eu vou encontrá-lo para trazer Yahiko de volta. Vim aqui somente pegar uma boken." Kaoru mentiu, Kenshin tinha ido para Osaka, e ela ia atrás de Katsutoshi sozinha. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que fazia isso, estava ficando freqüente.

"Eu vou junto." Sanosuke disse elevando o punho fechado na altura dos olhos."Só porque eu brinquei falando que o pivete escapava do assassino por ter onze anos. Masaka."

"Sano...infelizmente você não pode ir, sinto muito. Todos nós entendemos o motivo, eu, Kenshin, Yahiko.Por isso nem eu, nem Kenshin não falamos nada. Você não está totalmente recuperado. Veja, pra chegar até aqui precisou se segurar nas paredes." Kaoru chegou perto o amigo que a olhava com desapontamento e frustração.

"Sinto muito".

Mesmo furioso, Sanosuke se deu por vencido, e isso era extremamente fora do caráter dele. Kaoru apenas sorriu em solidariedade, ela passou por ele caminhando para a saída do dojo. "Jou-chan. Chute a bunda desse verme por mim, ok?"

"Ok. Ah, eu tenho que ir sabe..." Ela apontou para a saída, Sano compreendeu.

Kaoru deixou o dojo, ao fechar o portão se deu conta que estaria indo para uma missão suicida, mas a vida de Yahiko estava em jogo e o menino era sua prioridade. Com sorte Kenshin conseguiria queimar os restos mortais de Katsutoshi até a meia noite, ela estaria livre daquele espírito nefasto. A lua cheia aparecia no céu no meio de muitas nuvens. Com sua boken em mãos ela caminhou para um lugar que jurou que nunca mais caminharia novamente. O lago onde esteve com Shima pela ultima vez.

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, olhos atentos acompanhavam cada movimento da jovem shihandai.

A floresta a noite parecia ainda mais assustadora. A jovem mestra respirou fundo antes de começar a caminhar por entre as arvores. "Eu odeio isso." A cada passo o som dos grilos e animais noturnos ficavam mais altos ,e os latidos dos cachorros da vizinhança iam ficando pra trás. O vento zumbia e balançava os galhos, aumentando a sensação ruim.

Kaoru sentiu o medo subindo por suas pernas a cada passo que dava. Ela podia jurar que a cada segundo algum galho de arvore criaria vida e puxaria seus pés arrastando-a para debaixo da terra. Alguns metros a frente uma nevoa começava a dificultar sua visão, uma ventania fez com que as nuvens finalmente encobrissem a lua. "Droga, vai ficar mais escuro."

A sensação de estar sendo vigiada era constante e assustadora. Ela sentia olhos a seguindo cada passo, isso a fazia tropeçar nas raízes. Kaoru escutou um barulho sobre sua cabeça, e parou imediatamente. Ela começou a hiperventilar. Juntando toda coragem, engoliu seco e olhou para o alto, era apenas um corvo que pousara no galho da árvore. Quando Kaoru se mexeu a ave voou, fazendo com que as folhas secas caíssem no chão. O corvo soltou seu som medonho. Kaoru fechou os olhos, acalmando-se.

"Ótimo. Tudo bem." Passado o susto ela voltou a caminhar.

"Nee-chan" Kaoru olhou para o lado assustada quando escutou um sussurro de criança em seu ouvido, imaginando Shima ali ela se surpreendeu quando não viu ninguém.

"Mishima Kamiya, não é uma boa hora pra me assustar." Kaoru agarrou a boken em seu peito, e deu mais alguns passos. A nevoa ficava mais intensa e a floresta cada vez mais fria. Ela suspirou fundo quando sentiu uma movimentação do seu lado direito, virou a cabeça devagar, não havia ninguém. Kaoru sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar, ela tinha certeza que alguém a observava bem de perto. A jovem virou a cabeça rapidamente quando sentiu um movimento dessa vez do seu lado esquerdo. Ela hesitou, mas finalmente perguntou em voz baixa.

"Shi...Shima é você?" Kaoru sentiu vontade de correr dali, o medo finalmente subiu por suas pernas e alojou-se friamente em seu estômago . Risos de crianças no meio da floresta escura, o som parecia estar perto, depois parecia estar longe. "Kami-sama. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia vir sozinha. Sano deveria ter vindo junto."

Risos de crianças, iguais aos que se ouviam em sua casa quando era pequena. Risada igual a de Shima, só que eram de várias crianças . As crianças pareciam estar brincando entre as árvores da floresta, e ela sinceramente não sabia dizer se era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Kaoru juntou toda a coragem que possuía quando finalmente chegou na ponte. Embaixo da velha ponte de madeira estava o penhasco, mas não se podia enxergar absolutamente nada lá embaixo, somente a nevoa, do outro lado da ponte o fatídico lago.

Kaoru pisou na antiga ponte, ela escutou as cordas esticando-se e a madeira rangendo. A jovem fechou os olhos e se agarrou com firmeza na corda, finalmente colocou os dois pés na ponte, que balançou vertiginosamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, finalmente correu até chegar no outro lado.

Após um minuto de caminhada, lá estava o lago. O que um dia foi tão bonito e alegre, hoje estava entristecido, frio e turvo. Kaoru logo avistou Yahiko na margem. Deitado no chão inconsciente, vestido em uma roupa branca., ele tinha as mãos amarradas para trás. Ela correu para perto.

"YAHIKOOOOOOOOO" Kaoru ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Examinando-o , percebeu marcas roxas de enforcamento no pescoço do menino, um corte na cabeça, provavelmente da pancada que recebeu no forno a lenha. A jovem mestra passou a chorar copiosamente ao pegar o corpo desfalecido de seu jovem estudante no colo. "Me perdoe, eu cheguei tarde demais, me perdoe, YAHIKO." Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele. As lagrimas quentes escorreram por seu rosto gélido.

"Bu...su." Kaoru escutou entre seus soluços a voz fraca que tanto lhe fez falta. Ela gargalhou entre lagrimas. Desfez rapidamente o nó da corda que amarrava as mãos do menino.

"Você consegue ficar de pé, consegue andar?" Yahiko balançou a cabeça positivamente. Na verdade ele não tinha certeza, mas nunca admitira para Kaoru que não conseguiria.

"Não tão de pressa mocinha" Yamazato apareceu atrás de Kaoru sorrindo perversamente. "Vejo que você teve coragem de vir e sozinha." Ele bateu palmas. "Meus parabéns. Pena que você não conseguirá mais sair desse lugar. Ficará presa aqui eternamente por ter sido uma menina tão má."

Kaoru se levantou, e apontou a boken furiosamente para Yamazato. "Deixei Yahiko ir." Ela disse resoluta. Yamazato tirou sua pesada capa preta, e jogou no chão. Em seus olhos uma cor diferente de tudo que Kaoru já tinha visto em sua vida. Ela deu um passo para trás sem pensar.

"Hunp" Ele olhou para o lado pensativo. Depois se virou para Kaoru e Yahiko. "Sabe, eu não entendo. Tudo que eu sempre quis fazer foi restituir os pequenos anjos aos céus, para que não tivessem que passar por desgraças nessa terra, assim como eu tive que passar em vida...mas nunca, nunca ninguém me agradeceu. NUNCA ENTENDERAM A MINHA MISSÃO. TODAS AS CRIANÇAS ESTAVAM SENDO CORROMPIDAS PELA IMUNDICE HUMANA. Filhos de prostitutas, bêbados, assassinos, ladrões...filho de um traidor. COMO O SEU PAI" Katsutoshi apontou furiosamente para Kaoru. "Enquanto sua mãe trabalhava em casa, seu pai a traia com a amante, como eu podia deixar Mishima crescer em um ambiente desses??? VOCÊS NUNCA ENTENDERAM O QUE FOI FEITO POR MISHIMA, E O QUE FOI FEITO POR ESSAS OUTRAS CRIANÇAS. EU AS LIBERTEI."

Katsutoshi enfurecia-se cada vez mais, Kaoru podia sentir a energia maligna que ele emanava.../...Kenshin, pelo amor de Deus, que dê certo queimar os ossos dele.../...

Kaoru dava alguns passos para trás, Yahiko cambaleando a acompanhava. "Você não sabe nada sobre meu pai. Katsutoshi, você é louco, as pessoas erram. Somos seres humanos, estamos aqui para aprender com nossos erros.Você não pode julgar quem vai..." As gargalhadas dele a calaram.

"Hahahahahaha, Pois eu não sou mais humano, eu me associei com alguém que pode me dar todo o poder que eu sempre mereci ter." Katsutoshi ria loucamente. "FINALMENTE ALGUÉM RECONHECEU A MINHA MISSÃO. Hahahahhahaha. Que tal se nos liberarmos o apocalipse, liberarmos os anjos para os céus, e trouxermos o inferno para a terra?´ Ele disse. E eu aceitei, finalmente alguém compreendeu meu destino. Esse morfético do Yamazato estava abobalhado em um manicômio, foi o hospede perfeito."

"Você fez um pacto? Por isso está de volta?" Kaoru não podia acreditar, ela queria correr dali o mais rápido possível, mas o sorriso de Katsutoshi dizia para ela não tentar. "Yahiko, fuja daqui, corra o mais rápido possível." Ela se virou rapidamente para o menino. Katsutoshi levantou a mão, pronto para acertar o rosto da jovem mestra. Uma voz familiar fez com que ele parasse.

"Deixe Kaoru partir." Kenshin gritou sacando a espada. O espadachim ruivo estava lá, em posição de ataque, seus olhos completamente dourados.

No segundo que Kaoru o viu, sentiu felicidade e alivio, mas assim raciocinou que Kenshin deveria estar chegando em Osaka para acabar com os ossos de Katsutoshi, sentiu-se extremamente irritada e traída. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou sem entender. "Seu idiota, e o plano? ERA NOSSA ÚNICA CHANCE"

Katsutoshi agarrou o pescoço de Kaoru imediatamente. Kenshin enfurecido não aceitaria isso nunca, mas o assassino nem ligou para o olhar ameaçador daquele que era conhecido como Battousai. "VOCÊ NÃO FAZ PARTE DESSA CONVERSA, SUA ALMA JÁ ESTÁ ENCOMENDADA. ESPERE SUA VEZ." Katsutoshi gritou para o ruivo e se virou para Kaoru novamente.

"Eu disse pra você deixar o battousai em casa, não disse? Você me desobedeceu. Agora ele vai experimentar um pesadelo básico. Diga adeus para o ruivinho para sempre" Katsutoshi em uma fração de segundos, com uma velocidade inclassificável tinha largado Kaoru e já estava com a mão na testa de Kenshin. O ruivo não sentiu o que o atingiu, caiu no chão inconsciente no mesmo instante. A sakabatou desembainhada caída ao seu lado. Um grande desespero tomou conta de Kaoru. Se nem Kenshin pudesse ajudar, se nem Battousai pudesse ajudar...

"Nãoooooooooo" Ela implorou. "Não. Kenshinnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Kaoru avançou para cima de Katsutoshi com a sua boken, era tarde demais para acordar Kenshin do pesadelo, mas ela precisava acabar com a loucura do assassino, só assim o espadachim acordaria, só assim as crianças estariam livres.

Kaoru foi apta a aplicar um golpe na cabeça de Katsutoshi, porém não surtiu o efeito esperado. Ele sorriu quando sentiu sangue escorrendo de um pequeno corte no supercílio. A jovem shinandai tinha conseguido o atingir com a boken bem acima do olho direito. "Você está dentro dessa casca´ humana, Katsutoshi, é um pequeno ferimento, mas significa que eu posso te ferir." Ela disse, porém Katsutoshi deu um soco no estomago tão rápido que fez com que a jovem mestra caísse chão com violência.

"Seu desgraçado" Yahiko gritou revoltado.

Ela rolou pela terra, sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimando de dor, o gosto de sangue na boca. Kaoru se ajoelhou ofegante, provavelmente tinha quebrado uma costela. Olhou para o nervoso Yahiko. Ela implorou para que o jovem estudante fugisse logo dali. "Vá pedir ajuda para Sanosuke e Megumi, por favor". O menino se negou a principio. Ela sabia exatamente o que Yahiko sentia, passou pela mesma situação quando escolheu correr para pedir socorro e deixar Shima sozinho na floresta há dez anos atrás. "Eu preciso que você me ajude Yahiko."

"Busu, eu vou voltar. Agüente firme." Yahiko finalmente aceitou e começou a fugir. Katsutoshi não iria permitir que o pivete fugisse, mas Kaoru juntou toda a sua força e se levantou. Partiu novamente com a boken para cima de Katsutoshi. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" enquanto o assassino seu virou para observar Yahiko correndo, a jovem mestra deu um golpe com toda a força na parte de trás dos joelhos de Katsutoshi, isso o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair finalmente. Enfurecida ela bateu com a boken varias vezes no corpo de Katsutoshi , mesmo atingido nos pontos vitais dele, o homem foi capaz de puxar a perna dela, Kaoru também caiu ao lado dele.

Katsutoshi agarrou o cabelo de Kaoru, ele se levantou puxando-a pelo cabelo, o couro do cabelo doía imensuravelmente. "Tudo bem, eu deixo o pivete fugir. Assim que acabar com você, eu vou atrás dele mesmo. Querida Kaoru, você vai para o além pensando em todas as maldades que eu vou fazer com aquela criança. PORQUE NÃO ME INTERESSA MAIS SÓ MANDAR O ANJINHO PARA O CÉU"

"MONSTRO." Kaoru cuspiu o sangue que estava em sua boca no rosto de Katsutoshi. Ele a jogou longe. Fazendo com que ela caísse no lago, a ponta de uma rocha cortou sua testa, o sangue quente escorreu por seu rosto molhado. A jovem mestra lutou para manter a consciência e ficar fora da água, pois logo viu Katsutoshi se aproximando novamente. Totalmente molhada e com frio, tremeu, porém a adrenalina do momento não deixou que ela congelasse. Kaoru engatinhou para a margem segura do lago. Katsutoshi pegou sua boken, sua mais resistente e mais maciça boken, e quebrou em duas com um golpe em seu joelho.

"Você acha mesmo que esse brinquedinho pode me causar algum dano?" Kaoru sentiu o coração saindo pela boca.../...Hoje é o dia em que eu vou morrer?.../... Otasan, Shima, me ajudem.../... Uma nuvem se foi, descobrindo a luz da lua cheia, o brilho da espada desembainhada de Kenshin chamou sua atenção, ela correu agarrando com força a sakabatou. "Kenshin, acorde". Kaoru suplicou sem sucesso.

Ela colocou a mão no peito do espadachim, o coração ainda batia forte. Não teve tempo para mais nada, pois Katsutoshi partia novamente em sua direção com ódio no olhar. Kaoru então pensou em algo. Precisava levar o maldito assassino para a ponte, a ponte que lhe causava tanto medo poderia ser uma solução, nem que fosse momentânea. Com a sakabatou em mãos, ela correu. Kenshin permaneceu desacordado no chão, no momento não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer por ele. Acabando com Katsutoshi ela acabaria com o pesadelo do espadachim, assim ela acreditava que aconteceria.

ooooooo.

Kenshin acordou no meio da floresta. Era noite, o céu estava aberto, a lua cheia no céu. Kaoru, Yahiko e Yamazato não estavam por perto. Ele escutou o som dos grilos e das cigarras. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar apreensivo. "Kaoru, Yahiko?"

Ele sentiu algo firme debaixo de seus pés, estava pisando no corpo de uma pessoa. "O QUE?" Ele exclamou realmente surpreso. A pessoa estava retalhada ao meio. Mais um passo, e estava novamente pisando em outro corpo. Ele olhou bem para o cadáver no chão. Reconheceu. Sua mão voou para sua bochecha. "Kiyosato?"

Kenshin não entendia o que estava acontecendo, estava sozinho no meio da floresta pisando em um mar de corpos, mais precisamente pisando no corpo do noivo de Tomoe. A cada passo mais uma pessoa, algumas faces ele reconhecia prontamente, outras ele não se lembrava bem. Ele começou a caminhar mais rápido, era impossível não pisar nos corpos retalhados, pois quando tentava mudar o rumo, dar passos para os lados, inevitavelmente os cadáveres apareciam embaixo dele.

Kenshin olhou para baixo assustado. Era aquele homem, cabelo comprido e cavanhaque, o mesmo que a luta resultou na morte de Tomoe, o espadachim estava perturbado. O próximo passo causou pânico. "TOMOE" A bela jovem estava embaixo de Kenshin, ele não conseguia se mexer e não queria pisar nela. "Tomoe."

O espadachim se abaixou, tocou a face dela, com o toque, o corpo de Tomoe começou se decompondo rapidamente. Ele estava perturbado demais, começou a correr, corpos e corpos nos seus pés, uma fileira interminável. Olhou para trás, todos começaram a se decompor rapidamente, até que restaram somente os ossos. A floresta estava chegando ao fim, atrás de uma árvore ele avistou uma construção. Finalmente Kenshin pisava na terra, seu caminho de corpos retalhados, sangue e ossos tinha chegado ao fim.

Ele reconheceu a construção, era o dojo Kamiya. Feliz por ter chegado em casa depois daquele pesadelo horrível, Kenshin deslizou os portões.../...Como é bom estar aqui.../...Ele sorriu aliviado. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Dr Gensai, Ayume, Suzume, Tsubame, Tae, o policial Kobayashi e a pequena Satiko estavam todos no quintal do dojo.

"SEU DESGRAÇADO." Sanosuke o surpreendeu com um soco no rosto. Kenshin não entendia. Sano bebia às vezes e ficava meio doido, mas a feição de todos os seus amigos era extremamente severa.

"COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?" Yahiko gritava com a shinai empunhada, pronto para atacar Kenshin a qualquer minuto. "ELA TE DEU TUDO, E FOI ASSIM QUE VOCÊ RETRIBUIU???."

"Este servo não está entendendo. O que aconteceu?" Kenshin abriu os braços. Ele achou que o pesadelo tinha acabado, mas pelo visto não. Apesar de estar no dojo Kamiya e com seus amigos, sua família a sua volta, o pesadelo não tinha acabado. Falta alguém, faltava...

"Kenshin Himura, você está preso pelo assassinato de Kaoru Kamiya." O policial Kobayashi veio em sua direção com as algemas nas mãos. "Nem pense em resistir." Ele sacou a arma de fogo.

"O QUE?" Kenshin gritou sem entender absolutamente nada. Ele então viu que as meninas a chorando tristemente. "Este servo nunca faria isso, este servo..." Kenshin se deu conta que poderia ser realidade, ele já tinha assassinado Tomoe no passado.../...Kaoru? não...Kaoru não.../...

"Como ele ainda tem coragem de negar? Todos nós vimos." "Ele não presta mesmo." "Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de uma covardia dessas." "Kaoru-chan não merecia tamanha traição" "Eu sempre desconfiei desse papo de "este servo era fachada." Kenshin escutava as mulheres e crianças comentando enojadas. Sanosuke estava furioso, não fosse o policial ele teria espancado o espadachim.

"Que interessante Himura, está sofrendo amnésia agora? todos nós vimos quando você se levantou na hora do jantar, caminhou até Kaoru e do nada cortou o pescoço dela, degolando-a." Kobayashi tinha ódio em seu olhar. "Assim como o pai de Kaoru, meu amigo Kojishirou foi traído abrindo seu lar para Katsutoshi, sua filha foi traída abrindo seu lar para o Battousai."

"Não, por favor, vocês precisam acreditar em mim, este servo nunca machucaria Kaoru, nem em meu pior pesadelo faria algo contra ela propositadamente." Kobayashi algemou Kenshin, que não ofereceu resistência. "Este servo...EU juro."

"Veja então com seus próprios olhos então." Kobayashi tirou a sakabatou da cintura de Kenshin. e empurrou o espadachim para dentro do dojo, ele caiu de joelhos com o empurrão de Kobayashi. Kaoru estava caída em uma poça de sangue, meio ajoelhada, sua garganta rasgada profundamente, em sua volta as tigelas de arroz viradas, os copos de sake, os bolinhos de arroz com formato de bichinhos. Eles pareciam comemorar alguma coisa. Kenshin sentiu uma dor profunda em seu peito, nem um milhão de espadas enfiadas em seu corpo não causariam tanto sofrimento quanto aquela visão.

"KAORU, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kenshin se arrastou para perto do corpo dela, suas mãos algemadas para trás, nem ao menos tocar no rosto da jovem ele foi capaz. Seus joelhos escorregaram na poça de sangue de Kaoru.

"Agora você chora, não é? Seu verme." Sanosuke chutou o estomago de Kenshin. Megumi e as outras mulheres também entraram no dojo. "Você vai pagar caro por isso, tomara que apodreça no inferno por ter brincado com os sentimentos puros que a Kaoru tinha por você." "TRAIDOR" Yahiko gritou realmente revoltado.

"Não fiz isso, eu não fiz isso." Kenshin balançava a cabeça , chorando intensamente.

"Que o seu pior pesadelo esteja só começando, Battousai." Yahiko e os outros saíram deixando Kenshin ajoelhado na frente do cadáver de Kaoru, sua vida tinha chegado ao fim. Estava condenado ao inferno e nem se importava mais com isso.

ooooooo.

Kaoru estava no meio da ponte, Katsutoshi logo atrás. A velha ponte de madeira não agüentaria muito tempo. Ela sentiu um pavor indescritível com o balanço vertiginoso, mas não sabia o que era pior, morrer nas mãos do assassino, ou morrer na queda se a ponte arrebentasse antes que ela pudesse se proteger.

"Você não vai fugir Kaoru." A jovem mestra segurou com força a espada de Kenshin. Quando Katsutoshi estava perto suficiente para não ter escapatória, Kaoru levantou a espada de Kenshin e virou a lamina. A lamina da espada brilhou com a luz da lua. "NEM VOCÊ!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ela gritou, fechou os olhos com força, e desferiu o golpe cortando as cordas da ponte. A espada de Kenshin ela cravou na velha madeira da ponte. "Sua desgraçada." Katsutoshi não tinha caído como Kaoru previa, ele segurou as pernas da jovem mestra, ela não agüentaria muito tempo suportar seu corpo e o corpo de Katsutoshi, e a espada começava a cortar a madeira que os sustentava,

"Me solta seu demônio." Kaoru começou a balançar as pernas, mas a mão de Katsutoshi apertava ainda mais seu tornozelo. Sentiu o suor em sua mão, fazendo a espada escorregadia, ela não agüentaria mais muito tempo.

"Hahahahahha." Katsutoshi começou a rir "Sua idiota, eu estou morto, não vou morrer, você por outro lado assinou sua sentença de morte cortando as cordas da ponte. Como você vai sair dessa situação Kaoru Kamiya?"

Kaoru teve vontade chorar, agora parecia uma idéia bem estúpida, mas ela imaginou que Katsutoshi fosse cair da ponte, não imaginou que ele conseguisse se segurar nela. A jovem não agüentava mais segurar na espada. "Kenshinnnnnnnnnnn" Ela não tinha mais força, seus músculos doíam imensamente. "Seja lá o pesadelo que estiver vivendo, acorde e me ajude." Ela chorou.

"Eu vou te levar para o inferno comigo, você vai ser o meu bichinho de estimação." Katsutoshi estava apertando pra valer o tornozelo da jovem mestra. Ela gritou de dor, e finalmente chutou a cabeça de Katsutoshi com toda a força que ainda possuía. Obteve sucesso, pois o assassino cedeu, e caiu despenhadeiro abaixo.

A Shihandai soltou vários soluços afobados. Com o alivio do peso que estava suportando, ela apoiou seus pés nas rochas,queria começar a escalar o desfiladeiro o mais breve possível, porém, as rochas eram instáveis, e não conseguiu firmar os pés em nenhuma. Kaoru não tinha a menor experiências em escaladas, e nunca pretendeu ter, morria de medo de altura. Com um impulso segurou a madeira da ponte, enlaçando-a com os dois braços, mas não durou, a madeira finalmente cedeu.

Kaoru começou a cair em queda livre, sua vida passou como um flash por seus olhos. Seu longo cabelo negro voava para cima. Conforme a gravidade fazia seu papel, sua mente trabalhava bravamente, ela podia ver a imagem de seus pais, seus amigos, o dojo, seu amor... Kenshin, ela não tinha sido capaz de se despedir de quem mais amava.

Ela fechou os olhos, o medo e a sensação de frio na barriga foram diminuindo devagar. Ela pensou que tivesse chegado ao fim. Tinha atingido o solo com violência. Seu corpo estava lá, quebrado, sangrando, sem vida. A morte não tinha sido tão ruim assim, agora não sentia mais dor. Somente o corpo flutuando levemente. Kaoru sentiu-se leve como o ar. Ao seu lado identificou as crianças, Shima segurava seu braço, ele sorria, do outro lado estava a pequena Ayume, outras crianças que ela não conhecia seguravam suas pernas.

"'Nee-chan" A voz de Shima fez os olhos transbordarem. Ela pensou que agora poderia reencontrar seus pais, como sentia falta deles. Porém, a sensação de flutuação tinha acabado. Seu o corpo tinha atingido o solo com delicadeza. As crianças ao seu redor examinavam seu rosto. Shima sorriu. "Ainda não é hora de você se juntar a nós Nee-chan." Kaoru então se deu conta de que estava viva. Os pequenos a salvaram da queda, trazendo seu corpo cansado para o solo com a delicadeza de uma pluma.

Ela sentou-se, colocando a mão na costela quebrada, sua roupa em farrapos. O rosto cortado e sangrando. Olhou para frente viu o corpo de Yamazato, a queda dele não tinha sido nada angelical. Ela imaginou que tivesse morto, então se levantou, o espírito das crianças ainda ao seu redor. Um forte barulho atrás de Kaoru chamou sua atenção, a espada de Kenshin finalmente tinha caído da madeira da ponte, atingindo o solo bruscamente.

Kaoru virou o rosto novamente.

Yamazato tinha se levantado. Não havia mais alternativa para ela. "ACORDE KENSHIN." Ela gritou, um segundo depois Yamazato desferiu um soco violento no rosto da jovem, dessa vez ele conseguiu fazer com que a shihandai caísse inconsciente no chão, o nariz quebrado sangrava profundamente. As crianças se revoltaram, os pequenos espíritos guerrearam com o espírito maligno e vingativo de Katsutoshi.

Katsutoshi abriu a boca, gritando para cima, seus olhos ficaram absolutamente negros, raios vermelhos ultrapassavam seu corpo como choques. Ele começou a queimar por dentro, gritando em desespero e dor. Uma fumaça vermelha como o sangue finalmente saiu pela boca de Yamazato. Era a energia do espírito de Katsutoshi que deixava o corpo do homem. Quando a fumaça começou a ser sugada pela terra. As crianças se juntaram em um circulo em volta da energia e juntos fizeram com que Katsutoshi fosse aniquilado. "Você não vai voltar para o inferno, você vai desaparecer agora." Shima estava concentrando em eliminar Katsutoshi de uma vez por todas. Finalmente, um silêncio reconfortante inundou o vale, depois de todos aqueles gritos de tortura que saíram junto com a energia maligna de Katsutoshi.

Mal sabiam eles que na cidade de Osaka o policial Kobayashi tinha acabado de queimar os restos mortais que seriam de Katsutoshi no cemitério. O pesadelo finalmente tinha chegado ao fim. Katsutoshi não existia mais.

"ACORDE KENSHIN" Kenshin acordou após ouvir o grito desesperado de Kaoru. Desorientado, ele procurou desesperadamente por ela. Lembrou do pesadelo horrível, demorou algum tempo para perceber que estava novamente no lugar aonde tudo tinha começado.../...Katsutoshi? Maldito. Eu sabia, nunca seria capaz de machucar Kaoru daquele jeito.../...

O espadachim procurou por ela, a jovem mestra tinha desaparecido, sua espada tinha desaparecido. Ele correu em direção a ponte, a ponte de madeira estava cortada em duas partes. Lá em baixo conseguiu enxergar o corpo de Kaoru, na sua frente o corpo de Yamazato. Usando sua habilidade, desceu o desfiladeiro o mais rápido possível, seu coração batendo desesperadamente. Com um ultimo salto ele já estava ao lado de sua amada.

O rosto dela muito machucado, o olho direito inchado e roxo, o nariz sangrando tanto que o gi amarelo ficou vermelho. "Kaoru, Kaoru." Kenshin precisava ver aqueles olhos azuis desesperadamente . Sem ela , sua vida perderia todo o sentido. Ele não queria passar por isso novamente, a experiência com Enishi e o pesadelo de minutos atrás tinham sido cruéis demais.

Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos dourados. Ele sentiu um alivio profundo quando ela suspirou seu nome, e mexeu os dedos. "Kenshin" Kaoru foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos, seu rosto doía demais, seu nariz queimava, o gosto de sangue na boca estava embrulhando o estomago. Mas ela se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo, quando abriu os olhos azuis e viu que seu espadachim ruivo estava ali ao seu lado.

"Tudo acabou. Você está acordado Kenshin." Ela suspirou essas palavras, levou sua mão até a bochecha dele, tocando de leve a cicatriz. "Quer dizer que Katsutoshi se foi?" Kaoru quis se levantar, mas a queda após o soco violento, devia ter machucado mais ainda suas costelas quebradas, estava difícil de respirar.

"Sim, ele se foi." Kenshin sorriu, trazendo delicadamente a cabeça da jovem mestra para perto de seu peito. "Descanse agora, Kaoru." Ela obedeceu, fechando os olhos vagarosamente.

Kenshin então percebeu alguns movimentos no corpo de Yamazato. O espadachim levantou, pegou a sakabatou e virou a lamina para o lado certo, caminhou até o homem.../... Se for preciso, por Kaoru. Voltarei a ser Battousai mais uma vez. Esse pesadelo acaba agora.../...Ele foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras que foram pronunciadas por Yamazato.

"Fi...fi..nalmente terminou." Yazamato estava quebrado no chão, o espírito de Katsutoshi havia deixado sua marionete feita de carne e osso morrendo. Intensa quantidade de sangue jorrava pela boca do homem, indicando severa hemorragia interna.

Não havia nada que Kenshin pudesse fazer por ele. Seu corpo tinha caído de uma altura de mais de vinte metros, não deveria nem estar mais respirando. Kaoru estava viva e bem por milagre, o espadachim tinha certeza de que Shima tinha ajudado sua irmã

"Eu...eu...vivo nesse inferno... anos...Esse...corpo fazia coisas que eu não podia...controlar...Eu nunca quis fazer mal a ninguém...Estou livre agora...me...perdoem!!!" Yamazato deu seu último suspiro antes de morrer. Kenshin sentiu que aquele homem morria aliviado, seu tormento tinha acabado.

Gritos chamaram atenção do espadachim.

"KENSHIN, KAORU" Sanosuke, Megumi e Yahiko gritavam lá em cima do penhasco. Kenshin respondeu sorrindo. Seus amigos.../...Espero nunca perder meus amigos, as palavras deles me machucaram muito, mas...eles amam Kaoru, eu entendo.../... O ruivo fechou os olhos antes de responder. Ele teria que refletir muito sobre o seu pesadelo, mas agora não era momento para isso.

"AGORA ESTÁ TUDO BEM, ESTAMOS SUBINDO." Ele pegou delicadamente Kaoru no colo e começou a subir o desfiladeiro usando ao maximo suas habilidades. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sussurrou."Finalmente, está tudo bem...Kenshin."

ooooooo.

Continua.

Caraça, é difícil colocar no "papel" esses momentos de ação, espero não ter falhado (muito). Eu particularmente gostei MUITO desse capitulo. Kaoru ativa lutando por sua vida e pelos seus amigos. A Kaoru às vezes me irrita, ela é tão esperta, mas só fica berrando o nome do kenshin quando a coisa fica feia. Bom, não é culpa dela o Kenny ser tão poderoso e seus inimigos idem.

E o pesadelo do Kenshin, foi a parte mais difícil, não queria que fosse clichê, e ele cortando a garganta da Kaoru eu nunca vi antes. Como eu sou má..hehehhehe

Agradeço imensamente todos os reviews, e até o próximo (tá perto do fim, agora me da até uma tristeza, kkkkkkkkkkkkk)

Bjs Chibis.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rk não me pertence, a música e letra de Return to Inocence não me pertecem.

Reminiscências

Capitulo 12- Retorno a inocência

Por:Chibi-lua

"Ayume, agora eu te pego" Com uma bola de neve na mão, Suzume começou a perseguir Ayume pelo quintal do dojo. Satiko também entrou na brincadeira, só que errou o alvo e a bola de neve espatifou-se na cara de Yahiko. Tsubame não agüentou a cara que Yahiko fez, ela também começou a jogar neve no pobre. Entre gritos e gargalhadas elas haviam declarado guerra.

"AHHHHHHH" o jovem estudante pegou uma grande quantidade de neve nas mãos e passou a perseguir todas as meninas que gargalhavam entusiasmadas. "Não mandei vocês mexerem com Yahiko Miyojin, membro de uma família de samurais de Tókio".

A neve raramente caia na cidade de Tókio, mas naquela manhã a cidade acordou imersa em um véu alvo, apesar do frio congelante, as crianças queriam aproveitar o máximo possível daquela novidade branca. A cidade tinha ficado ainda mais bela, os telhados e as árvores cobertas fizeram o cenário parecer parte de uma bela pintura.

"Que frio" o Senhor Kobayashi estava sentado na varanda, tomando chá. Ele sorria observando a pequena Satiko perseguindo Yahiko. As outras meninas acompanhavam o ritmo e agarravam o kimono de Tsubame que mal conseguia ficar de pé.

"Sim, mesmo com tanto frio, elas tem muita disposição." Kenshin também bebeu um pouco de chá. Ele olhava a cada segundo para a porta do quarto dela. "Senhor Kobayashi, como foi resolvido o problema do relatório?"

"Bom, não pude dar os detalhes por motivos óbvios, mas devido as provas apresentadas, o relato das testemunhas...o processo foi arquivado como Yamazato sendo mesmo o responsável pelos crimes." O policial se encolheu todo quando viu sua filha escorregando no gelo. "SATIKO, devagar, vocês vão acabar se machucando desse jeito."

Kenshin sorriu com a cara sapeca que a menina de quatro anos fazia para Yahiko. "Este servo sente muito a culpa ter caído sobre Yamazato, este servo releu os relatórios do manicômio, aparentemente ele não era uma pessoa agressiva. Tinha muitas posses, tanto aqui no Japão quanto na Europa, porém quando era adolescente se tornou extremamente melancólico e deprimido. Sua família toda morreu após um acidente com carruagem. E ele ficou sozinho entregue a tristeza. Por uma ironia do destino acabou encontrando com Katsutoshi no hospício, e o senhor sabe o resto da historia."

"Sim, eu também me sinto mal por jogar toda a culpa em Yamazato, mas não tive alternativa... Ontem realizamos o enterro dele, a senhorita Tae do restaurante Akabeko esteve presente. Ela disse que deseja visitar a senhorita Kaoru, mas as duas estão brigadas, eu não entendi direito..." Kobayashi se levantou de repente. "Com licença, Kenshin." Ele foi até Satiko que abriu o berreiro por ter escorregado na neve e finalmente se machucado.

"Certo, este servo vai ver se o almoço está pronto".Kenshin encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

Megumi propôs fazer uma sopa, pelo delicioso aroma que exalava pela casa, já deveria estar pronta. O espadachim escutou uma pequena discussão dentro da cozinha, sem ser notado ele ficou prestando atenção no que se passava.

"Oro".Disse surpreso para si mesmo, e continuou espiando pelo vão da porta, as vozes continuaram com a discussão...

"Sanosuke, pare com isso. Pode entrar alguém." Megumi dizia baixinho, tentando em vão se livrar dos braços do lutador. "Seu idiota, bêbado, irresponsável, seu..."

"Não vai entrar ninguém, Raposa".Sanosuke a enlaçou mais uma vez, deslizando as mãos nas costas dela, parando na coluna lombar e puxando-a pra mais perto. "Apesar de que você anda mais para cobra venenosa do que pra raposa."

"Não me chame de Raposa, seu Crista de Galo, muito menos de cobra venenosa" Ela fez uma cara de quem estava gostando, e começou a provocá-lo com os olhos.

"Eu fiquei duas semanas sem poder fazer nada, preciso tirar o atraso, só um beijo agora e eu te deixo em paz. Pelo menos... por enquanto" Sanosuke empurrou Megumi contra a mesa da cozinha, sem resistir mais ela se rendeu ao charme do lutador e deixou ser levada.

Kenshin ficou vermelho com a cena que acontecia dentro da cozinha, Sanosuke e Megumi enganchados em um beijo apaixonado, os dois iam se deitando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Nabos, cenouras e até uma melancia caíram no chão. Os dois estavam mais quentes que a panela de sopa no fogão.

"Hu hu." Kenshin pigarreou, finalmente entrando na cozinha. Ele odiou cortar a cena, mas a casa estava cheia de gente, já tinham levado uma chamada do senhor Kobayashi por causa de conversas impróprias na frente das crianças. "O almoço está pronto senhorita Megumi?"

"Hã?" Megumi estava toda atordoada, foi pega no flagra arrancando a blusa de Sanosuke. O lutador fez uma cara de "oops" e largou Megumi. Ele precisou ficar de costas para Kenshin e Megumi por um tempo, para esconder...Para esconder sua euforia.

"Hum, claro Kenshinzinho. Estávamos levando a sopa em um segundo. Crista de Galo, por favor quando se recuperar, traga o almoço para a sala de jantar." Megumi olhou para Sanosuke, ele ainda estava de costas. "Hohohohohohoohoho" Ela não pode evitar aquela sua risada irritante. "Eu vou levando as tigelas, todos devem estar famintos. Hei, cuidado pra não se queimar, está quente demais aqui hoje".Ela piscou para o lutador que virou o rosto rapidamente.

"Pode deixar" O lutador respondeu rápido demais, sua voz saiu um pouco mais fina do que o habitual. Megumi se divertia enquanto Kenshin se dirigia para o quarto de Kaoru.

"Senhorita Kaoru?" O espadachim bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar. Dois dias após a batalha violenta contra o espírito de Katsutoshi, Kaoru ainda não estava cem por cento, Megumi dizia que era melhor deixá-la descansando, pois seu corpo tinha chegado ao limite durante a luta.

Ela precisava de repouso para recuperar-se dos ferimentos. Ferimentos que não eram poucos, pelo menos duas costelas quebradas dificultavam sua respiração, o nariz também quebrado, alguns cortes na cabeça e testa, e o grande inchaço no olho direito. Kaoru mal conseguia abri-lo.

"Senhorita Kaoru?" Ele entrou no quarto cautelosamente. A jovem abriu os olhos um pouco sonolenta.

"Senhorita Kaoru, como se sente?" Kenshin ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. As bochechas de Kaoru estavam vermelhas como dois tomates.

"Hum, Kenshin...Eu preciso...eu preciso..." Kaoru estava com muita vergonha, mas não agüentava mais, sua bexiga ia explodir a qualquer segundo. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, não agüento mais."

"Oh" O espadachim finalmente entendeu. "Eu te levo, você não precisa e não deve andar sozinha." Kaoru ficou mais vermelha ainda.../...que coisa, ter que pedir pra me levarem no banheiro fazer xixi é demais.../...

Kenshin também ficou um pouco embaraçado e mudou o assunto."Senhorita Megumi está servindo o almoço, mas este servo vai pedir para que ela te ajuda lá no...banheiro. Enquanto isto, este servo vai aproveitar para trocar os lençóis e o travesseiro" Ele a pegou no colo."Obrigada Kenshin. Está frio, ne."

"Está nevando." Ele disse sentindo o intenso calor do corpo dela. "Faz muito tempo que não neva aqui." Kaoru encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e se deixou ser carregada até banheiro.

Lá a shihandai aproveitou para se cuidar um pouco, trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto. Seu rosto doía absurdamente. A jovem logo quis voltar para a cama. Seu corpo estava quente e sem forças, Megumi achou que estava com febre. "Eu não consigo pentear o cabelo, e meu peito doe muito." A jovem disse frustrada. A medica pediu para que ela não forçasse. Megumi chamou Kenshin que em um segundo estava na porta do banheiro a disposição.

"Kenshinzinho leve-a novamente para o quarto, por favor." A feição de Megumi era séria. Kenshin ficou preocupado. Ele colocou a jovem shihandai novamente no futon, a sensação de deitar nos lençóis limpos e cheirosos era maravilhosa.

"Tudo bem?" O espadachim sussurrou para Megumi, sem querer alamar Kaoru, que se aconchegava no futon.

"Sim, só acho que está com febre. Eu vou ter que ir buscar o remédio na clinica, não trouxe. Não deixa que ela faça esforço nenhum. Estou um pouco preocupada com a costela quebrada, não quero que pressione ainda mais o pulmão e cause uma pneumonia nela. E tem um agravante, durante a luta ela caiu no lago gelado, por isso toda essa febre." Megumi se deixou levar pela medicina, foi soltando seus pensamentos, e nem se deu conta da cara de pavor que Kenshin estampava no rosto.

"Senhorita Megumi, ela pode ter complicações serias?" Kenshin sentiu como se estivesse prestes a receber um golpe de espada bem no meio do estomago.

Percebendo a aflição do espadachim, ela amenizou."De maneira alguma, eu só quero que ela fique mais tempo quietinha, ok? E vou buscar o remédio pra abaixar essa febre agora mesmo... E arrastar Sanosuke até aqui com o prato de sopa. Fique com ela, por favor, e tente fazer com que se alimente".Megumi começou a se retirar do quarto.

"Claro".Kenshin voltou sua atenção para a jovem. Kaoru tentava se sentar. "Senhorita Kaoru, a senhorita Megumi pediu para que não se mova".Kenshin estava muito preocupado.

"Meu cabelo está me incomodando, dois dias sem pentear. E eu não consigo, meu peito está doendo bastante".Kaoru sentiu os olhos ardendo e lacrimejando. "Acho que tenho febre".

"Não se preocupe com nada. Deixe que este servo faz isso".Kenshin pegou a escova, e começou a pentear o longo cabelo negro vagarosamente. "Está um pouco embaraçado senhorita Kaoru. Este servo vai tentar pentear sem machucar". Ela nem respondeu, só fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação das mãos de Kenshin separando suas mechas de cabelo. "Uma trança?" Ele perguntou, Kaoru somente balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Senhorita Kaoru. Existe algo que este servo pode fazer para te animar? Sanosuke deveria te trazer um pouco de sopa, mas acho que ele se perdeu".Kenshin se levantou, e foi em direção da porta quando a voz de Kaoru o fez parar.

"Kenshin... gostaria de ver Yahiko agora".O espadachim se surpreendeu, mas é claro que faria tudo que ela pedisse. "Este servo vai chamá-lo agora mesmo."

Yahiko entrou no quarto com a mesma disposição de sempre, shinai encostada no ombro, sorriso convencido nos lábios. "Busu, quando você vai parar de enrolar e voltar a me treinar, hein?" Yahiko se surpreendeu quando viu Kaoru com os braços abertos esperando um abraço. Ele estranhou "Tá louca, he?" Mas acabou aceitando. Yahiko se ajoelhou e deixou ser abraçado carinhosamente por Kaoru.

"Me desculpe Yahiko, ele te machucou por minha causa".Kaoru agarrou o rosto do menino com as duas mãos, seus olhos azuis olhavam intensamente. "Obrigada por ter pedido ajuda. Significou muito, ok?"

"Busu, você tá mais pirada que o costume, mas sem problemas, aquele idiota nem me fez nada".O menino sorriu, na verdade ele estava orgulhoso pelo agradecimento que recebera de sua mestra. Kenshin sorriu também. Pelo visto, Kaoru precisava dizer aquilo para Yahiko, era como se ela dissesse para si mesma que fez o correto quando deixou Shima sozinho na floresta há dez anos atrás e foi pedir socorro. "E outra, agora eu posso dizer que minha mestra derrotou um assassino sozinha. Ninguém nunca mais vai falar um "a" sobre o estilo Kamiya Kasshin." O garoto parecia realmente orgulhoso.

Kaoru sorriu. "Não foi bem assim que aconteceu Yahiko, foram vários fatores que ajudaram a derrubar Katsutoshi".

"Olha a sopa!!!" Sanosuke entrou no quarto com uma bandeja. Kenshin achou que ele estava obediente demais .../...Ele e Megumi devem ter feito algum acordo. Não é possível!...ORO...O que estou pensando?.../...

Para completar a cena, as crianças também invadiram o quarto, Kobayashi também estava feliz por Kaoru finalmente estar acordada. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, como era de costume. Kaoru se alegrou depois de colocar alguma comida no estomago, ela se sentiu bem melhor. Logo Megumi chegou com um de seus medicamentos a base de ervas, o gosto simplesmente horrível, mas foi obrigada a tomar tudo a força. Kaoru sorriu com a algazarra que seus amigos faziam em seu quarto. Porém ela ainda se sentia realmente cansada.

"Eu vou deitar um pouquinho agora, ok?" Todos começaram a se retirar do quarto.

Ela escutava a bagunça. "Eu vou comer toda a sopa" "Não, eu que vou" "EU QUE VOU" Kaoru escutou as crianças e SANOSUKE brigando até mesmo pela sopa que a essa altura já tinha esfriado.

No quarto restauram somente Kenshin e Kaoru. Ela puxou as cobertas se aquecendo. "Kenshin, vai almoçar também, por favor." Ela disse fechando novamente os olhos.

"Este servo não gosta de te ver tão pra baixo..." Ele se sentou no futon ao lado dela, a cabeça baixa.

"Kenshin, não me leve a mal, mas eu ainda estou com muita febre. E...sabe, eu vou demorar um pouco para esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Ainda posso ver aqueles olhos cheios de ódio vindo pra cima de mim. Pelo menos duas vezes eu realmente achei que ia morrer naquela noite.." Kaoru virou o rosto para que pudesse olhar para o espadachim. "Ainda posso sentir os golpes me atingindo. Não foi nada agradável".

"Este servo sente muito mesmo. Sinto muita raiva por saber que enquanto a senhorita sofria, não podia fazer nada para impedir".Kenshin escondeu os olhos debaixo da franja do cabelo.

"Kenshin...você acha que eu..., que eu matei o Yamazato...porque, eu chutei a cabeça dele, enquanto nós estávamos pendurados na ponte, e ele caiu...e..." Kaoru já havia feito essa pergunta um milhão de vezes, a resposta era sempre a mesma, mas ainda se sentia um pouco mal pelo destino de Yamazato, afinal, não era culpa dele.

"Novamente este servo vai te dizer, senhorita Kaoru... a morte de Yamazato, de Mishima, e das outras crianças foram causadas por Katsutoshi, a insanidade dele é a única culpada. Ele foi tão cruel que se associou com forças malignas. A senhorita não pode se culpar por isso". Kenshin falava com resolução em sua voz. "Este servo deveria ter impedido tudo que aconteceu, nunca vou me perdoar por ter falhado com a senhorita".

"Oh Deus, vamos disputar quem tem mais culpa agora?..." Ela suspirou. Kaoru levantou a mão e passou no rosto, levemente sobre o nariz e sobre o olho inchado. Mudando o assunto, ela soltou uma pequena gargalhada "Hei. Ainda bem que eu quebrei o espelho do quarto, minha cara deve estar dando medo, não?" Seu tom era divertido, ela estava tentando animar o ambiente. Kenshin já tinha culpa demais sobre suas costas, toda a historia com Katsutoshi não deveria ser mais uma. "E eu quase ia esquecendo, senhor Kenshin Himura, mentiu para mim descaradamente!!!"

Kenshin levantou o rosto imediatamente. "Não, não. A senhorita mentiu para este servo. Descaradamente. De novo."

Ela fingiu que não escutou. "Você deveria ter ido para Osaka. Afinal como conseguiu chegar lá no lago? Você não sabia para aonde eu ia".Kaoru estava mais alerta, provavelmente o remédio de Megumi já estava fazendo efeito.

"Te segui...Desculpe mentir, mas senti que a senhorita estava tramando alguma coisa. Ao invés de ir para a estação de trem, fui para a delegacia de policia, expliquei para o policial Kobayashi sobre Katsutoshi estar usando o corpo de outras pessoas para cometer os crimes, e ele entendeu tudo, e foi para Osaka no meu lugar." Kenshin a mirava intensamente.

"Então, os restos mortais foram incinerados?" Kaoru esperou ansiosa pela resposta.

"Sim, tudo aconteceu como planejado. Até a hora que tínhamos calculado foi correta. Por volta da meia noite, o senhor Kobayashi tinha queimado o que sobrou do corpo do Katsutoshi."

"É?" Kaoru ficou feliz em saber disso. "Cheio de artimanhas, não é senhor Himura?" A jovem jogou um travesseiro nele. "ORO". Depois gritou de dor. "Aiiiiii, minha costelinha".

Ela então riu. "Quando eu escutei sua voz, fiquei muito aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo te xinguei mentalmente de coisas que fariam minha mãe lavar meu cérebro com sabão".

Kenshin sorriu, seus olhos divertidos "Oro". Ele adorava passar esses momentos conversando com ela, poderia ficar horas escutando aquela risada.

"Eu sinto muito por ter mentido Kenshin, mas eu precisava estar lá. Ele ameaçou que te jogaria em um pesadelo sem fim se você se intrometesse...E cumpriu, não é?" Kaoru virou o rosto para o teto.

"Foi o pior pesadelo que este servo já viveu." Ele deixou as palavras fluírem de sua boca. "Mas esse servo se deu conta de uma coisa muito importante..." Ele não ia dizer ainda, mas sua mente gritava.../...Dei-me conta de que não posso te perder, não posso mais viver sem você. Ficar sem você é meu pesadelo.../...

Kaoru esperou em vão que Kenshin terminasse a frase.../...Acho que ele ainda não está pronto para me contar qual foi o pesadelo. Talvez tenha sido sobre a morte de Tomoe.../...

"Um dia você me conta?" Ela sorriu. Kenshin acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Kenshin...apesar de tudo, eu me sinto satisfeita. Quase orgulhosa por ter lidado com Katsutoshi." Kaoru estava pensativa . "Apesar de ter caído com roupa e tudo em um lago em pleno inverno e estar agora com uma tremenda febre".Ela sorriu encabulada.

"A senhorita fez um excelente trabalho... Senhorita Kaoru, minha presença lá foi totalmente inútil, não?" Kenshin ajeitou o corpo, ele estava ficando cansado daquela posição sentada. "Este servo não pode evitar que aquele monstro te machucasse".

"Não comece a se martirizar por minha conta Kenshin... E isso é mentira, você não foi totalmente inútil, não fosse sua sakabatou nós não estaríamos aqui batendo esse papo agora." Kaoru olhando intensamente para ele.

"Kenshin..." Ela suspirou, os dois estavam conversando tão descontraidamente que ela sentiu que podia se abrir mais um pouco. "Kenshin... Você me perdoa?"

O espadachim parecia confuso. "Te perdoar? Este servo não precisa te perdoar por nada, senhorita Kaoru".

Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente. "Por favor, esqueça de 'servo' e 'senhorita´ .Pensei que nós já tínhamos passado dessa fase."

"Como ?" Kenshin foi pego de surpresa, ela parecia pronta para abrir seu coração.

"Sabe...eu preciso me desculpar. Devia ter dito isso a muito tempo, mas nunca surgiu a oportunidade...ou faltava coragem mesmo. Eu fui tão injusta com você esse tempo todo. Impus uma condição cruel quando te convidei para morar aqui no dojo. Bom, naquele dia não te conhecia suficientemente bem, mas com o passar do tempo, deveria ter me ratificado." O olhar de Kaoru era intenso e sério.

"Talvez este servo deva chamar a senhorita Megumi agora, a senhorita parece um pouco..." Kenshin fez o movimento de que ia se levantar, mas as palavras que se seguiram o tiraram de órbita.

"Ah, eu te amo Kenshin..." Ela respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. "E me dei conta de que é impossível amar alguém só pela metade. E é perda de tempo não dizer o que se sente, mesmo se o sentimento não for correspondido..." Kaoru procurou a verdade no olhar dele, e sentiu que devia continuar a se declarar.

"O que eu quero dizer...é que, eu te aceito do jeito que você é. Não me entenda mal, não quero que você saia por ai retalhando ninguém, mas não quero que você se esconda de mim. Você não precisa ter medo de me mostrar quem você é de verdade. Você não é Battousai, você é aquele que me tira o fôlego quando me olha daquele jeito, aquele que briga comigo por ser tão teimoso quanto eu. Você também não é meu servo...Você é o meu amor...e eu espero um dia...não ser só a sua senhorita. Eu espero um dia ser o seu..."

"O meu amor?" Kenshin completou a fase em um murmúrio.

"Sim".

A objetividade de Kaoru veio totalmente sem aviso, seu coração estava pegando fogo.../...Caramba, por essa eu não esperava. Ela me aceita por completo...Mas eu não mereço tanto, não mereço.../... O espadachim estava sentindo um misto de sentimentos, confuso, mas orgulhoso.

"Kaoru".Ele chegou mais perto dela. "Você me deu um motivo pra viver. Tirou minha alma do limbo, não fosse por sua bondade, eu passaria o resto dos meus dias vagando por ai, sem nunca ter experimentado a felicidade de verdade." Kenshin tocou o rosto dela. "Você é a pessoa mais bela e bondosa que já conheci. E...eu gosto muito de você ..."

Kaoru sentiu um "mas" vindo a qualquer segundo, ela precisava dizer antes disso, se ela não dissesse ia explodir, e mesmo correndo o risco de ser rejeita, ela arriscou. "Kenshin..." Ela se sentou com um pouco de dor, seu olhar intenso e resoluto "Você quer se casa..."

"NÃOOO." Kenshin colocou os dedos na boca dela impedindo que ela terminasse a frase.

"Não?" Kaoru perguntou um pouco magoada. A palavra 'não´ caiu igual uma bomba, ela tinha certeza de que Kenshin sabia qual era o final da frase dela. A jovem sentiu uma lagrima querendo sair.../...Ele não quer se casar comigo?...Eu já devia saber...Ele não disse que me ama, disse apenas que gosta de mim.../...

"Kaoru, você já avançou de mais por hoje. Essa parte cabe a mim. Eu não sou tão moderno assim".Kenshin estava corado. "Nem com Tomoe, eu não cheguei a propor..." O grande retalhador do final do Xogunato estava realmente corado.

Kaoru respirou um pouquinho aliviada, não tinha sido uma tragédia total. Ela ainda tinha esperanças. Esperou impacientemente para que ele continuasse, mas Kenshin se afastou dela. "Então?" A jovem disse sem conseguir se segurar mais.

"Paciência é uma virtude, Kaoru Kamiya. Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo." Kenshin sorriu, e a beijou rapidamente no rosto. "Vou te deixar descansando agora. Eu preciso ir...almoçar." Rapidamente o espadachim deixou o quarto. Kaoru não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, ela abriu seu coração, e não teve uma resposta.

"Seu BAKA." Ela gritou enquanto esmurrando o futon.../...Eu não entendi, estava indo tão bem...De repente ele pulou fora...Eu não entendi.../...Kaoru se deitou frustrada, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Lá fora encostado na porta do quarto dela, Kenshin estava com as bochechas pegando fogo, seu coração queria explodir, mas ele ainda achava que não merecia a oportunidade que estava aparecendo na sua frente.../...Uma hora isso ia acontecer...Mas eu não posso manchar a inocência dela com essas mãos sujas de sangue. Lembra do pesadelo?...Ah, FOI SÓ UM PESADELO...Deixa de ser idiota, entra lá e resolva logo isso.../...Ele soltou o ar que esta segurando, mas não voltou ao quarto de Kaoru, ao invés disso baixou a cabeça e foi almoçar com os outros.

"Por que é mais fácil ir lutar com Shishio Makoto, do que dizer tudo que eu sinto por ela sem esse sentimento de culpa?"

ooooo

A semana passou rapidamente, Kaoru estava praticamente recuperada de seus ferimentos, somente suas costelas ainda doíam, porém já era capaz de mandar e desmandar em Yahiko normalmente.

Quanto ao espadachim, passou a semana inteira evitando-o, e sem praticamente trocar uma palavra com ele. Estava magoada com a indecisão do ruivo, que mesmo sabendo de seus sentimentos não tinha tomado uma atitude definitiva. Kenshin parecia que passava o dia no mundo da lua, discutindo com ele mesmo.../...Desde de nossa ultima conversa Kenshin está meditando mais que o Aoshi, parece que entrou em alpha. Será que Kenshin perdeu o juízo?.../...Ela caminhava relembrando cada palavra da conversa que tiveram em seu quarto.

"Paciência é uma virtude... Bla bla bla" Retrucando as palavras de Kenshin. Ela deu um chute em uma pedra que estava no caminho. Estava voltando do Akabeko. Após muitos pedidos de desculpas e lagrimas as duas amigas tinham voltado a se falar normalmente, mas Kaoru estava extremamente irritada, pois Tae que havia saído de um relacionamento desastroso a uma semana atrás, e já tinha engatado novo romance com o policial Kobayshi, e dessa vez a coisa tinha futuro. Não que Kaoru não quisesse a felicidade da amiga, ela queria sim, mas estava chateada por sua própria situação.

Kaoru pegou o desvio da estradinha e foi até o cemitério, depositou flores nos túmulos de seus pais, e no túmulo de seu querido irmão Mishima Kamiya.

"Hei Shima, depois daquela noite você não apareceu mais para mim... Espero que esteja finalmente em paz".Ela tirou a camada de neve que cobria os nomes, beijou seus próprios dedos da mão e depois levou até a pedra, em um ato de carinhoso, depois começou a rezar por eles calmamente. O silencio do cemitério era reconfortante, ainda ajoelhada ela sentiu alguém se aproximando. Olhou para cima surpresa, o homem tinha flores em suas mãos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou secamente, e ficou de pé, depois cruzou os braços, um vento gelado de inverno passou por ela. O homem se ajoelhou exatamente no local onde ela estava a um minuto atrás.

"Vim conversar com o senhor Kamiya." Ele sorriu, abaixou a cabeça na frente do tumulo de Kojishirou Kamiya em sinal de respeito

"E o que você quer com meu pai?" Ela estava emburrada. Ele não prestou atenção nela, continuou a olhar para o tumulo do senhor Kamiya, e começou a falar para a pedra.

"Sabe, este serv..., digo, EU não tenho muito a oferecer, bom na verdade eu não tenho nada a oferecer. No passado, por diversas vezes, sujei minhas mãos de sangue, mas prometi nunca mais tirar a vida de outra pessoa, mas do que tudo, desejo que a espada seja usada para proteger e salvar vidas, não tirá-las... Tenho muitos inimigos, quase sempre a vida da sua filha é colocada em risco por minha culpa... Penso que não sou digno de tanta felicidade, mas não posso evitar o imenso amor que sinto dentro de mim quando estou ao lado de Kaoru. Por isso, senhor Kojishirou Kamiya, peço a honra de desposar sua filha Kaoru Kamiya, prometo amá-la sem reservas pelo resto dos meus dias, e nunca mais abandoná-la. Isso é claro se ela quiser viver com um baka como eu para sempre."

Kenshin ainda ajoelhado se virou para Kaoru, ela sentiu suas pernas bambas.../...eu ouvi direito.../... Colocou a mão no peito, pois seu coração queria saltar fora. "Kaoru Kamiya, daria a honra de ser minha esposa?" Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. "Lembra do anel de Tanabata? Esse aqui é seu".

Kaoru não esperava por isso.../...Como esse ruivo pode ser tão ardiloso.../...Kenshin havia tirado as palavras de sua boca, as lagrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto. Finalmente lagrimas de alegria. Ela moveu a cabeça acenando 'sim´ varias vezes, Kenshin deslizou o anel em seu dedo anelar da mão direita.

"S i...sim" Ele finalmente se levantou e a abraçou apaixonadamente. O espadachim beijou varias vezes o rosto da jovem mestra, que enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Serei o homem mais feliz do mundo Kaoru Kamiya. Eu te amo". Ele a beijou. Como um homem deve beijar uma mulher. O frio do inverno tinha desaparecido, o mundo parecia que girava em câmera lenta. Só existiam os dois no mundo, dois corações cheios de sonhos e esperança. Eles se separaram, e Kenshin se desculpou por tê-la feito esperar tanto.

"Passei a semana toda me corroendo em culpa, lembranças e medo do meu passado. Desculpe por não ter te respondido a altura quando você disse que me amava... Eu precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para que meus pensamentos chegassem a um acordo. E finalmente eu percebo... nós não podemos apagar as memórias de nossos passados, mas enquanto estivermos vivos teremos a chance de criar novas lembranças, e nossa felicidade fará com que as tristezas do passado não passem de reminiscências em nossas memórias. Não aceitar isso é o mesmo que morrer, e se eu estou vivo até hoje é porque não posso morrer sem ser feliz e sem te fazer feliz." Kaoru finalmente pode enxergar a alma de Kenshin através de seus olhos, ela ficou fascinada com a mistura de cores, violeta e dourado.

Palavras não eram mais necessárias naquele momento, ela levou a cabeça até o peito do espadachim e escutou o compasso do coração dele. Fechou os olhos por um segundo perdida no calor daquele abraço. Ao abrir ela percebeu que estavam sendo observados, Shima estava sentado na pedra de seu túmulo, um imenso sorriso apareceu no rosto do menino. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kaoru, ela sentiu que a energia em volta de Shima era pura e feliz.

Com a pureza daquele sorriso Shima se foi. Essa seria a nova lembrança que ela guardaria de seu irmãozinho. Conforme ele subia aos céus, ela pode enxergar asas em suas costas. Naquela manhã branca de neve, Shima finalmente retornava a inocência.

FIM

ENIGMAO Retorno á inocência

LOVE ... DEVOTION...

Amor ... devoção ...

FEELING ... EMOTION...

Sentimento ... emoção...

DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE WEAK

Não tenha medo por ser fraco

DON'T BE TOO PROUD TO BE STRONG

Não tenha tanto orgulho por ser forte

JUST LOOK INTO YOUR HEART, MY FRIEND

Apenas olhe dentro de seu coração, meu amigo

THAT WILL BE THE RETURN TO YOURSELF

Esse será o retorno a você mesmo

THE RETURN TO INNOCENCE

O retorno à inocência

IF YOU WANT, THEN START TO LAUGH

Se você quer, então comece a rir

IF YOU MUST, THEN START TO CRY

Se você deve, então comece a chorar

BE YOURSELF DON'T HIDE

Seja você mesmo não se esconda

JUST BELIEVE IN DESTINY

Apenas acredite no destino

DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY

Não se importe com o que os outros dizem

JUST FOLLOW YOUR OWN WAY

Apenas siga seu próprio caminho

DON'T GIVE UP AND USE THE CHANCE

Não desista e use a chance

TO RETURN TO INNOCENCE

Para retornar à inocência

THAT'S NOT THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Esse não é o começo do fim

THAT'S THE RETURN TO YOURSELF

Esse é o retorno a você mesmo

THE RETURN TO INNOCENCE

O retorno à inocência

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas que me enviaram emails e reviews, em especial Madam Spooky que me ajudou muito com esse fanfic. Obrigada, sei que provavelmente não pude corresponder as expectativas, mas sabe como é, as vezes a vida fica difícil pra caramba, os nossos hobbys ficam sempre em segundo plano ..

Desculpem demorar tanto tempo para concluir um fanfic, é uma vergonha, mas eu consegui. Agora, mãos a obra, embora terminar "através do tempo" kkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Obrigada mais uma vez.

A.C. Lennox

Ana Gon

Bianca

Bruninha

bruna chan

Carol Malfoy

Cherry

ChineseWitch

Claudia

Danoninho

Darkness Hime

Dayzinha

Hime

Iasmin

Jou-chan Himura

Kagome-kun

Kaoru Himuramiya

Kaoru Kishu

Kirisu-chan

Krol

Kys

Lan Ayath

Laura

Lere.

Let

Leticia Himura

Lili-chan

Luisa

Mai

Marismylle

Mayabi Yoruno

Metabee.x

Mila Potter Lavigne

Misaogao

Myttaro

Naah

Naki-chan

Nanninha

Paixao

Patty Sayuri Suyama

Pri

Rafa Himura

Rayara-chan

Rose Kjazraji

-Sa

Satsuki Haru

Shitachi Komura

SM-Lime-chan

Yasashiino Yume

Yuki Sagara


End file.
